Titans And Angels
by GeneralAshton
Summary: In the Frontier, two militia pilots fight against the IMC as the battle rages on from one planet to another. But on one attack on the IMC, the two are launched into another universe. One that happens to contain a certain witch group fighting their own war against an alien foe... Rated T for some graphic scenes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Falling in (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Hello. This will be a first for me, and possibly for this genre. The universes of Strike Witches and Titanfall will collide here, so be prepared for some action involving the neuroi and these giant, mechanical beasts.**

**Further note, I don't own the Strike Witches series or Titanfall. Blah blah blah. You get the picture, right?**

**Without further adooooo... Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: Falling in (Part 1)<span>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke, keep your eyes peeled. Got it?"<p>

Sergeant Samantha Earlmann reported to his partner through the comms on her Atlas D-5 Titan. These weaponized mechs were durable, efficient, and cheap to produce for the Militia. Her's could have been an exact Hammond Industries Model, despite the tan-green and orange militia paint job. The materials and funds to make weapons and even Titans were scarce, especially with the IMC pushing even more vigorously into the Frontier. She was lucky that her model was almost in great condition.

She viewed her partner through the Titan's monitor. Another Atlas D-5 Titan was beside her, holding its XO-16 Chaingun. The 20mm round belt was glistening in the sun. The Titan beside her gave a thumbs up.

"C'mon Luke, speak to me will ya? You gotta talk someday."

She heard a slight grunt of acknowledgement from her Titan's transmitter. She rolled her eyes. Sergeant Luke Akayami had a tendency to play his "lone wolf" role and stay silent. She knew him to be silent ever since meeting him, on and off the battlefield. He always was silent, a 'man with few words' as some of the squad had called him. Yet, he was reliable, loyal, and kind. It was her job to pry him out of his silent shell.

"Good. You made some vocal recognition." She smiled.

She continued to view the battlefield. The Militia was pushing up on this IMC base, a hopeful strike to push the IMC out of this sector of the Frontier. The smoldering guard towers were visible, along with some destroyed tanks and vehicles. No signs of IMC Titans, which worried her. There should be some around.

"Luke, got anything?" She looked to Luke's Titan. It gave a 'no' gesture.

They continued to scour the base. She could hear firefights in the distance, most likely IMC and Militia forces clashing. The sounds of gunfire echoed off. Yet, it was weirdly quiet on their side. The entered a type of hangar, only containing a weird piece of machinery, resembling a massive jet engine. This sparked the interest of the two Titan pilots.

"Are you seeing this, Luke? Why is there... well... that there? Thought slip-space drives were on ships. And, y'know, bigger."

Something was off about this machine. Samantha couldn't put her finger on what it was, but something made her feel unsure about the machine.

"Luke, continue scanning around. I'll stay here to-"

Samantha was cut off when an explosion rocketed beside her, almost hitting her Titan. Her Titan's monitor distorted for a second, then focused back. She turned the Titan around, facing a massive IMC Titan in front of her.

"Shit! Ogre! Luke, let's engage!"

The two pilots engaged the behemoth Titan in front of them, firing their massive guns. The IMC Ogre took a few rounds before sprinting towards them. The two dashed to the side, barely dodging the Ogre. It made a sizable crater where they once stood.

"Damn, it's not letting up. Luke, distract it while I take out it's arms."

Luke's Titan did a 'nod' of approval before unleashing a volley of 20mm bullets at the Ogre. The cumbersome behemoth tried to dodge, but caught in the rounds. Still, it wasn't fazed, and tried to return fire with its rocket pod. Two rockets flew at Luke, but he dodged them with ease and continued his offensive. Meanwhile, Samantha steadily aimed her 40mm Cannon at the Ogre's arms. She knew the rule about Ogres. Although they are tough and tenacious, all you need to do is destroy it's arms. The behemoth Titan cannot do anything if it doesn't have any way to fire it's weapon. It then becomes a walking, heavy casket for the poor pilot inside. It was unfortunate most pilots didn't know this rule when encountering the Ogre, wasting bullets to try to penetrate it's thick frontal armor.

She took the shot, and an explosive 40mm round exploded on the right arm of the Ogre. Samantha could see sparks fly from the right arm, but no confirmed destruction. The Ogre stuttered but continued its slow barrage on the two Militia pilots. Samantha continued to fire, hitting the arm again and again. The IMC pilot realized the problem, and aimed the quad-rocket pod at Samantha. But, to the horror of the IMC pilot, he witnessed his titan's right arm severed from the explosive 40mm. The massive rocket pod plunged to the ground with a loud thud. The Ogre was defenseless, with a sparking and damaged right stump and an empty left hand at the mercy to the experienced Militia pilots. With all the courage and rage the IMC mustered, the Ogre charged at the pilots. Samantha charged at the doomed Ogre, punching the Ogre in the faceplate to defend Luke. The Ogre stuttered from the blow, but grabbed Samantha's Titan and flung her behind him. Her Titan crashed into the machine. The machine behind her titan flung sparks and whirred, but that was the least of her problems. Samantha grunted in pain as her helmet slammed into the seat behind. The Titan's monitor stuttered and distorted from the impact, before focusing on the charging Ogre in front of her. The Ogre slammed into her Titan, giving another violent shake. Samantha felt like she was hit by a train, and she heard sparks behind her. The screen distorted again, blurring. It focused once again. Samantha went wide eyed.

The Ogre was to deliver its dying, final blow. The massive, mechanical fist was raised, ready to destroy the Atlas Titan in front of it. If it was to die, it will bring someone with it. Samantha watched. It seemed that time was slowing down. There was no escape. No way to eject before the massive metal fist slammed through her titan and killed her. She was frozen in place, unable to move. Her one year career as a Militia pilot was to come to an end.

'_Shit shit shit shit shit!_' Samantha could only repeat the profane word in her head. It was to be the end.

But, like in slow motion, she saw a certain Atlas Titan grab the Ogre from behind. Luke's Titan surprisingly pulled away the IMC Ogre from Samantha, and proceeded to pummel it to shreds. Samantha watched Luke continuously punch the Ogre's faceplate, till it finally broke through. Luke grabbed the helpless IMC pilot and threw him at the concrete wall afar. A sickening thud was heard, with the lifeless IMC pilot crumpling to the ground. The battle was over.

"Heh... thanks Luke... I owe you big time..." Samantha, a bit shaken, thanked her partner. Luke was silent, giving no sign.

"You okay Luke?" Samantha asked her partner.

"_Never do that again... I though I lost you..._" An almost silent voice cracked through Samantha's transmitter.

"Sorry Luke... Sorry for worrying you like that." Samantha softly said back.

The two were a tight bond; their camaraderie was strong. They have been partners since the two enlisted into the Militia, meeting each other from their first days of basic training. They were almost inseparable, and their chemistry on the battlefield worked especially well. Samantha new that, and could know the worry she brought to Luke. She knew her death would crush the silent wolf emotionally. It would be the same way if Luke died. Samantha got her Titan up and checked the readings for damage. But her near-death experience is now in the past. Time to focus on the present.

"Anyway... my Titan has some moderate damage. Nothing too serious. Let's proceed-"

A new noise appeared to her. It wasn't of a Titan, but from the machine behind her. It gave a 'whirring' sound as sparks flew. It began to glow a faint blue hue, with the humming growing loud enough to be heard through the Titan. Samantha knew whatever that machine was doing, it was not good. Sparks violently leapt out, and Samantha knew they needed to get out.

"Luke! Get outta here!"

The machine made a bright flash, and the familiar space-slip distortion was felt between both Samantha and Luke. The couldn't react as the two vanished. The Titans and their pilots were gone, leaving only the destroyed Ogre and it's dead IMC pilot behind for the Militia soldiers to see as they entered the hangar 15 minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Miyafuji, watch out!"<p>

Sakamoto commanded her witches as they fought the massive Neuroi in front of them. Lasers fired from every direction, giving no opportunity for the witches to fire upon the alien menace. Yoshika propped her shield up to deflect the massive laser that hit her. It took her entire strength to keep her in place from the blast. She dropped her shield to fire a few small bursts before dodging another laser.

"Dammit! It's keeping the pressure!" Sakamoto said, dodging a laser. This was going to be a tough fight. Lynnette fired a couple rounds, but the powerful anti-tank rounds barely put a dent into the Neuroi. She dodged a laser from the Neuroi, which sliced the ground below. Trees split apart from the powerful blast, splintering everywhere with a powerful dust cloud.

"Erica, Trude, Eila, and Sanya! Strafe the target at the front to buy us some time to find the core!" Minna commanded, propping her shield to deflect another volley of lasers.

"Got it!" The four girls said.

"Miyafuji, Lynnette, Shirley, Lucchinni, and Perrine, attack from the back!"

"On it!" The others said. The witches coordinated their attacks and strafed the Neuroi, keeping it at bay. Lasers flew all over, keeping the witches on their heels. Sakamoto continuously tried to find it's core, but was met with more lasers. Minna did a quick burst from her gun to buy some time for Sakamoto, but the barrage wouldn't let up. The only progress made was from Sanya's rockets, but the damage done was soon being repaired by the massive Neuroi at a quick pace.

"If this keeps up, we'll be out of ammo before we can stop this thing!" Barkhorn said through the radio.

"Mio! You got the location of the core?" Minna said between volleys of powerful laser blasts.

"It's dead center! But the armor on this thing is too strong and its regenerating too fast!" Sakamoto once again propped her shield up to defend herself.

The witches regrouped to devise another plan of attack.

"Alright everyone! Focus on the middle! We got to do as much damage and reach that core before it reaches the town!" A chorus of agreement followed Sakamoto's order.

The witches again strafed the Neuroi, avoiding the powerful beams. The center began to weaken as chips of the Neuroi's armor flung off, with the core in sight. The Neuroi screeched and again did another volley of lasers to counterattack as it tried to repair itself. The witches all propped up their shields to defend, and the beams heavily impacted.

"Dammit! We can't get close!" Shirley said.

"This thing won't let up!" Perrine added.

"If this keeps up, we'll be out of magical energy... we'd need a miracle to pull this off..." Minna said.

As if the heavens answered her prayers, a flash of light appeared from above the battle. The witches (and neuroi, if it could do such a thing) looked in surprise as two objects fell. Sakamoto could see what appeared to be two giant humanoid figures falling down. One smashed through the Neuroi, destroying the core instantly with a display of white confetti. The other object shot past them a mere few feet as they saw it plummet to the ground below. The two objects hit the forest below with a cloud of dust.

"What was that?" Yoshika said in surprise.

"Whatever it was, it took out the Neuroi in one swoop!" Shirley added.

Sakamoto and Minna looked at each other. They both saw the humanoid outline. Whatever it was, they need to know what exactly saved them, whether it was sentient... and possibly hostile.

"Erica, Trude. See what those were. Report to us what you find. If something happens, alert us immediately." Minna ordered her fellow Karlslanders. The two nodded, and flew down to investigate. As they flew, thy could only remember what they saw fly past them.

"Did you see what flew past us, Trudy?" Erica asked.

"Yeah... It looked... humanoid."

"Do you think it is a Neuroi?"

"Dunno, but I would doubt that another Neuroi would kill its own kind, let alone save us."

"True..."

The two flew down to find out. They were in for a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>: Annnnnnd... That's a wrap! First chapter complete! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**In terms for canon stuff in the Titanfall series, I made up the "D-5" version of the Atlas. While the Atlas Titan is canon for the game, there is no proof of different models. I did it as a way to show the many versions/upgrades the Atlas got up, like how tanks or airplanes have different models despite being the same plane.**

**For the battle that our two militia pilots took part in, it is also non-canon. I set it in a random planet with a random battle between the IMC and Militia to serve the purpose of a battle scene, without the risk of having to conflict any canon material. I can say that this battle takes place a bit after the last mission in the Titanfall campaign.**

**Anyways, please give me some fair reviews and tips for making this story better. I'll see you guys soon. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling in (Part 2)

**Hello people! I am here to bring you another chapter of Titans and Angels! Gotta say, I am surprised by the amount of people who read the first chapter. I didn't expect to get the amount of views and feedback, especially since this is my first fic. **

**Anyways, before I begin, I will respond to two people that reviewed the first chapter:**

_**New Universe Returns:**_ **Thanks, I'm glad you like it! There would be the possibility of the witches using Titans. However, it would be a difficult process for them. Even in the Titanfall universe, pilots on both sides have to be extremely skilled to use Titans in combat, let alone master them. But it would be the interesting twist to see our fellow 501st using titans to battle the neuroi. But, without spoiling later chapters, I'll leave that for later. We'll see ;)**

_**Ornstein the Dragon Slayer:**_ **Thanks! I appreciate that you like it!**

**Now then, let's get going! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2: Falling in (Part 2)<span>_

* * *

><p>Luke's mind was racing. First a slip-space movement, now they were titan-falling into some other planet. He witnessed Samantha's Titan crash into a black hexagonal object. Then witness what appeared to be... flying girls? This day was getting weirder and weirder. Or maybe his mind was just hallucinating from the sudden circumstances. But the most important thing was to figure out what happened to Samantha. Her Titan must have suffered a great amount of damage when colliding into whatever that thing was. He saw it spark and smoke during their descend into the forest below. His attempts to contact her were met in dismay as there was no response.<p>

Luke jumped out of his Titan, quickly inspecting the damage. So far, it was minor dents and scrapes. He quickly got his R-101 compact carbine and smart pistol from his gear inside the Titan along with any necessary ammo and tactical equipment. The forest was not that dense, but moving in the Titan would slow his efforts to rescue Samantha through all the trees. He decided to go on foot. He commanded his Atlas Titan to follow, and he ran towards the billowing smoke of Samantha's Titan. He could only hope that she was safe. He started his jump kit, and the tiny jet pack propelled him into the trees. He begun to parkour to Samantha's location in a hurry, jumping from tree to tree to get to her.

* * *

><p>Erica and Trude began their descent towards the smoking object, cautiously approaching it with their guns raised. The two exited out of their strikers barefoot, aiming their MG-42's at the mysterious humanoid wreckage.<p>

"Trude, go poke it."

Gertrude looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What?" Erica asked.

"Hartmann, that's the most absurd thing to do. Poke the mysterious and possibly dangerous object in front of us."

"Well... if you put it like that, then yeah."

Trude rolled her eyes, then proceeded to get closer to the wreckage with Erica in tow. They examined the object. It seemed humanoid, with feet and arms. But it looked robotic, seeing sparks from the object along with the clearly visible metal that it was made up of. Most intriguingly, it grasped what looked like a massive rifle.

"Woah..." Erica said in awe.

"Yeah..." Trude accompanied.

The smoke still billowed, and the two remained in place.

"Wish I brought some camera of sorts. This would look cool to have as a picture."

"This looks like something your sister would make."

"Ursula? Yeah... it kinda does..."

The two weren't unsure what to make of the thing in front of them. But unknown to them, they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Luke watched from the tree branch at the two girls. He commanded his Titan to stay a bit back as he investigated the crash site. He observed the girls. He was surprised by three things. First, he saw them flying on some sort of leg propeller contraptions. Second, they carried what appeared to be machine guns. The one with pigtails and coat of sorts held two as if they were toys. The blond haired one held hers as if it were just a light rifle. And third (which intrigued and questioned him the most) was the fact that they weren't wearing any pants. That weirded him out the most. Seriously, no pants? What world did he crash into? It it wasn't for his helmet, he'd show some embarrassment at looking at the pants-less girls that could fly and wielded machine guns right in front of him.<p>

Upon closer look, he noticed that they had animal ears and tails. This was getting even weirder. But what concerned him the most was that they could possibly hurt Sam. Those two would easily kill her, and he was wondering if that's what they intended. He needed to disarm them to prevent any fighting. There was no way he'd let them hurt his teammate.

Luke then cloaked himself, turning invisible. Only the trained pilot eye could detect the slight distortions that the pilot cloaking mechanism did to the surroundings. But to these two, they would never see him coming. He slung his R-101 on his back, holstered his smart pistol, and silently landed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Erica and Trude continued to look at the machine, still sparking and smoking. The mechanical beast was massive, and looked like it weighted a ton.<p>

"Okay, let's report to Minna our findings." Trude said to her wingman.

"Got it. They gotta see this. Betcha Shirley would freak out about this thing." Erica said with a smile.

Trude got in touch with Minna, with and audible crackle from the comm.

"Trude? Anything?" Minna's voice said from the radio with an audible crackle.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe this. Send the entire squad over, they-"

Suddenly, Trude felt something yank her gun. Her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw what materialized in front of her. A person with an olive-tan patchy uniform appeared from thin air. The person looked military, having tan gloves, a vest, and combat boots. A ragged scarf was wrapped around his neck. Most noticeable was his helmet. It looked futuristic, with a visor of sorts. Something way out of league that any of the Karlsland scientists, even Ursula, could make. It's visor glowed blue. Erica watched in shock as the person gripped Trude's gun on the right and flung it away in a swift motion. Trude could only respond with this:

"What the hell?!"

* * *

><p>Above in the skies, the witches heard Trude's statement over the comms, and could briefly hear commotion before the radio was silent. Everyone was silent for a few moments. Minna's eyes were wide with fear, then changed with anger in a split second.<p>

"Everyone, let's go!" All the witches dived to the crash site at full speed.

* * *

><p>On the ground, Trude saw her gun from her right hand flung away by the mystery figure in front of her. The figure then, in a swift motion, kicked Trude's left MG-42 out of her hand. It tumbled away from her. Erica charged at the mystery person at full speed. She tacked the person, but he braced for the impact, then swiftly flung her into the air. Erica flew a good three feet away with a thud, winced in pain.<p>

"Hartmann!" Trude was angered to see her wingman and best friend flung around like that. She proceeded to punch the person, but he swiftly caught her off guard. He grabbed her right arm and threw her, landing next to Erica. The two got up, to face their attacker once more, but they saw an orange blur fly past them.

"Leave those two alone!" Shirley yelled. She tackled the person, which he braced. Shirley tried to punch him, but the person kicked her in the shins, catching her off balance. She was then elbowed in the face, and she fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Shirley!" Lucchini ran towards the attacker and tackled him. Eila tackled the attacker from behind as the two tried to wrestle him to the ground. But the man was resisting, and flung the two off of him.

Trude ran at the attacker. She called her familiar, and her ears and tail sprouted. She had a blue glow to her, much to the surprise of the mystery person. She then punched. The person braced for impact, trying to deflect and redirect the punch with is right hand. But the attacker didn't know the power Trude had. The impact flung him a good 20 feet away, next to the wreckage. He tumbled on the ground before swiftly landing on his feet again. He winced in pain, gripping his right arm. He appeared to have his right arm either sprained or downright broken. The girls were about to finish the fight when he pulled out a pistol, freezing everyone in their tracks.

Luke aimed his smart pistol at the group of witches. He put the safety off, and the smart pistol registered the five new targets. If he pulled the trigger, the pistol would auto aim, dropping all five in a matter of seconds. But he didn't really want to do it? Pull the trigger on some teenage girls? He'd rather not, but if anything risked the life of Sam, he wouldn't hesitate. But he heard the familiar sound of multiple gun safeties going to live.

"Stand down."

Luke looked up. Through his helmet, he can see six girls flying with their contraptions on their legs. All having animal ears and tails. All their guns aimed at him. He noticed that the red-headed girl was in command.

"Put the gun down, or else." Her voice was cold and sharp. Luke wondered whether his decision earlier was the right one, but there was no turning back. He signaled his Titan to come forward through the wireless transmitter.

The witches heard a '_thud_' sound. They noticed the trees giving way. They either were intrigued or scared by what was approaching them. It was soon to turn into the former.

A massive robot came into view, toting what looked like a massive machine gun. The witches were all frozen in place as they saw the 22 foot machine stand to the right of the man. The witches on the ground slowly backed away a couple of feet, pale as can be.

Luke continued his aim at the girls on the ground, but still looked at the authoritative red-headed girl. She was wide-eyed by his Titan, but still didn't let up aim at him. He was in a trance, focused on who would make the first move. Who would fire first. He was soon brought out of his trance by the sound of sparks from Samantha's crashed Titan.

'_Oh shit... Sam!_'

Luke turned around and ran to Samantha's Titan that was collapsed on the ground. The witches took aim at him, but saw the giant machine responded with it's aim upon them, waiting for the order to fire. Luke went to the hatch of the crashed Titan, and pulled the emergency release. The witches were surprised to see their attacker pull out another person from the crashed machine. The other person was notably a female, but had the same uniform and helmet of the man. She was unconscious and seemed to be in a critical state. The man carried her in his arms, trying to assess her damage. Yoshika realized what happened and began to fly towards the man.

"Miyafuji! What are you doing!" Sakamoto yelled.

"This is all a misunderstanding! I might know what happened!" She said, continuing her descent towards the man.

"Miyafuji, stand down!" Minna ordered, her voice harsh and cold.

"Listen! He wasn't attacking! He was only defending his friend!" The other witches caught surprise by this.

"Miyafuji, he attacked me and Hartmann without warning! He's a threat!" Trude yelled.

"No, he thought you were going to hurt his friend. He must have seen you and Hartmann with your guns, and thought you were going to attack. So he took action to defend her."

Miyafuji looked at the man, carrying the wounded woman in his arms.

"Am I right?" She asked.

The man stood there for a minute, then gave a reluctant nod. Yoshika landed her striker and put down her gun. She showed her hands, showing there was no threat to him or the wounded lady, then slowly approached him. He was hesitant, and cautiously backed up. The giant machine turned to Yoshika and aimed its weapon. Yoshika stared, frozen with fright. The witches scrambled for their weapons, aiming them at the robot and the two people. But the man gave a negative nod to the machine, and the giant robot stopped aim and stood there. The witches, especially Yoshika, gave a sigh of relief. Yoshika continued to approach the man, her familiar's features still present and the same blue glow surrounding her. The man slowly put his friend down for Yoshika to examine. Her uniform was just like the man's, helmet and all. Yet, there was a blood stain streaking in the middle of her chest, and she had labored breaths. Yoshika realized she was in critical condition, having internal bleeding and some broken ribs.

Luke didn't care about his right arm. That was the least of his worries. All it mattered was that if this little girl can help Sam in some way. He didn't have the medical equipment or knowledge to do so. But he felt that this girl could do something. He slowly took off Samantha's helmet in order to see if there were any more problems with her condition.

Yoshika and the other witches saw the man remove the woman's helmet, her head laying on his lap. They were surprised in what they saw. The woman was fairly young, in her twenties. But what caught them off guard was that she looked almost like Barkhorn. The only difference was that she had shorter, brown hair tied into a ponytail. Blood trickled from her forehead, leaving a little streak on her face. Her breaths were painfully labored, struggling to catch air. Yoshika looked at the helmeted man. She wondered. They were human, just like them. But what they wore and operated spoke otherwise. She shrugged her head, knowing she must act.

Yoshika, much to Luke's surprise, held her hands over Sam. Yoshika's hands glowed blue, as she concentrated her healing abilities to save the young woman in front of her. Sam's bleeding immediately stopped. Bones began to mend. Muscle tissue fixed. Soon, Sam's face became more relaxed and her breath more relieved. Yoshika felt that the healing process was taking hours on her stamina, but in a matter of minutes Sam was fully healed. Yoshika gasped for breath, but looked at the man. He gave a nod of appreciation.

"Okay, your turn." Yoshika asked. Luke didn't know what the little girl meant till she started pointing at his right arm. He forgot it was damaged by that one girl's powerful punch.

"Let me look at your right arm."

Luke reluctantly let the little girl examine his arm. Suddenly, he saw her use those abilities again, and a rush of relief came to his right arm. It felt like a surge of morphine hit him, and the pain in his arm subsided. The little girl, gasping for air, looked at him with a smile.

"Okay, your arm is good to go!" She happily said. Luke tested his right arm and moved it. There was no pain.

"_Thank you..._" Yoshika heard the man silently whisper. It sounded like it came from a radio.

"Oh, um. No problem!"

The witches began to get closer, but still had their weapons in precaution. They looked at the wounded lady, then to the helmeted man, then to the giant robot with a massive machine gun. Where did these people come from?

* * *

><p>Sam stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Luke and the witches were in surprise, and quickly surrounded the wounded woman. Sam opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Luke's helmet, visor glowing bright blue.<p>

"L-Luke?" Luke immediately embraced Samantha, catching her (and the witches) off guard.

"_You idiot... you scared me to death..._" Luke barely whispered through his comms.

"Heh. Sorry Luke. I guess I owe you another one." She softly spoke. Luke looked at Sam, then gave a nod of disagreement. He then pointed behind her. Sam looked to see what he meant.

In front of Sam was eleven teenage girls, all having some uniforms. Or, half of a uniform. She noticed they all didn't wear any pants, which gave a questionable look upon Sam's face. She began to notice they all had guns. Machine guns. The looked heavy, but the girls in front of her held them with ease. One of them, a small girl with short, brown hair and a sailor uniform, approached her.

"Wait, she saved me?" Sam asked, which Luke gave a nod of approval.

"H-Hi. I'm Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji. Pleased to meet you." Yoshika stuttered as she put her hand out. Sam was still surprised by the girl, but took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Sergeant Samantha Earlmann, Titan pilot. Militia." Sam smiled. She pointed to Luke.

"He's Sergeant Luke Akayami, Titanfall pilot. Militia. Thank's for your help. I'm in your debt."

"Pilot? Like, in planes?" Shirley asked.

"No, we control Titans." Sam was met with multiple confused looks by some of the girls. Luke got their attention, pointing at the mechanical giant wielding a heavy machine gun.

"Wait... that's a 'Titan'?" Sakamoto asked. Luke nodded in agreement. As a little test, he ran towards his Titan. To the surprise of the witches, he jumped up. The mechanical beast, in a swift motion, picked Luke up. The center of the Titan opened to reveal a cockpit of sorts, which the machine placed Luke inside. The hatch closed, and Luke was in full control of his Titan. On his monitor, he could see the surprised look of the witches, eyes wide open.

"Luke, everything is good in there?" Sam asked with her comms. The Titan gave a thumbs up before holding its massive 20mm machine gun.

"That... was so cool!" Shirley, Lucchini, and Erica said in unison. They were mesmerized by the weaponized mech, especially when it wasn't aiming its gun at them.

Sam looked back at her Titan. She got close to inspect it. The hydraulics for the arms and legs were damaged, and some wires were cut. Still, everything else seemed intact. Sadly, her Titan won't be mobile for a while till serious repairs are done. Sam turned around to face the witches, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Um. You guys wouldn't happen to have anywhere to repair my Titan, would you?"

Both Minna and Sakamoto weren't sure about letting these people on base, especially witnessing their combat capabilities. But to their surprise, a voice rang out.

"Yes! We'd love to!" Shirley said in excitement. The witches looked at her, and she held a sheepish grin, slightly embarrassed.

"I mean, can we?" She asked her commanding officers, almost pleading. She really wanted to know every nook, cranny, and engine that the mechanical engineering wonder had on it. Minna and Sakamoto looked at each other, silently conversing out of ear from the others. Then the two turned to Sam.

"We'll agree." Sakamoto said.

"But on one condition: If you or your friend hurt any of our girls, you'll face dire consequences." Minna harshly stated. Sam agreed.

"Besides, we have some questions to ask all of you." Sam answered cooly.

"Likewise." The two commanding officers said in unison. Sam turned to Luke's Titan.

"Luke, you got the tow cables still?" She was met with a thumbs up, and Luke exited out of his Titan, perched along the right arm of the mechanical beast. In his hand was a coil of heavy-duty rope with two hooks. Sam grabbed her helmet on the ground and put it on. The visor glowed blue.

"Alright Luke, let's tow this puppy to..." Sam turned to the witches.

"... uh, where are we heading?"

"To our base." Minna said. 'We'll escort you."

"Right. Luke, let's attach the cables." The two Militia pilots swiftly attached the cables onto the damaged Titan. Luke then got back into his Titan, then the mighty Atlas D-5 pulled the damaged mech. Samantha hopped onto the back of Luke's Titan, grasping on. The witches got back into their strikers, and began to ascend, much to the surprise of Sam.

'_Who the hell are these people?_' She thought to herself. Flying girls. Animal ears and tails. Machine guns? No pants?

The odd group made their trek back to the 501st JFW base in Romanga. It was going to become a very weird day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 has come to an end! Now that our two pilots have met the fellow witches of the 501st, what will happen to them? How will they get back? How will the witches react to their future technology? Will I eat a Pepperoni Hot Pocket or a Cheese &amp; Sausage Hot Pocket next? We'll see in the next chapter!<strong>

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Small Talk and Anomalies

**Hello guys! Bringing you the third chapter of Titans and Angels! I've been seeing the gathering of views and reviews by you guys, and I greatly appreciate it! So many over the past few days... I am surprised to say the least.**

**So, before we begin, let me address to some who reviewed:**

**_chronotimeguard_: Thanks man! Glad you like it! For Luke and Sam's age, they are around early twenties... so... they would be 22 years old. Fairly young, but not "fresh green newbies" either.**

**_Lol (Guest)_: I do plan on having one of the militia pilots sparring with one of the witches. It's a debated tie between Sam and Luke, but I will most likely put a sparring match against one of the witches.**

**_New Universe Returns_: Thanks! Although there is no specific amount of time that a pilot can master the use of a Titan (according to the wikis), it is safe to say that it takes a while. Titan pilots, according to the wiki, are a rarity since their skills are greatly needed. Putting that into effect, I would say you need at least a year to be pretty good with using a Titan. Which is a lot of time, considering how long that is to survive in a war that they are fighting. For witches, it might be even longer, since the Titans are new technology that they have never witnessed before. **

**_GrimKid98_: Lol, yeah. _*Ogre Titan proceeds to beat the crap out of a land neuroi*_**

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: There are currently two titans in the universe of the witches. Technically, only one is operational. The other (Sam's) is in a bit of disrepair from colliding into a neuroi (accidentally) at high speed, so it will need some repairs to be fixed to working condition.  
><strong>

**Whem, the reviews are done! I'm happy to read all of them! But now, for the main show!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3: Small Talk and Anomalies<span>_

* * *

><p>Sam was still dazed. Although healed by that little girl named Yoshika, her head was still spinning from what was happening around her. As she rode atop of Luke's Atlas, she was still contemplating on where they were. The slip-space contraption malfunctioned and teleported the two somewhere, most likely another planet. But flying pants-less girls sprouting animal features that tote machine guns? What reality did they drift off into? She had many questions to ask those two girls that seemed to be in command. One concerned with what planet they landed on, let alone what reality.<p>

She was interrupted from her train of thought when one orange-haired girl flew next to her, slowing to a hover.

"Hello. You are Sergeant Samantha, correct?" Shirley asked.

"Yup. And you are?"

"Captain Charlotte Yeager. But you can call me Shirley."

"Okay then, Shirley. Just call me Sam."

"Uh, okay Sam. I have a question."

"Okay? Fire away."

"Well, once we get to our base, mind if I take a peek at your... uh... Titan thingy?" Sam was caught off guard by the odd request.

"Well, I guess. Why?"

"I'm fascinated at these giant machines. How do they work? How do they move? How do you operate them?" Shirley looked at the Sam. If it wasn't for her helmet, Shirley could see Sam's thinking face.

"Well... I'm pretty limited to how they operate." Sam patted Luke's Atlas.

"Luke here knows more than me, since he regularly does repairs and such on his Titan. Sometimes on mine as well. But for piloting a Titan, it takes a knack and skill to pilot them. Even more if you use them in combat. It's like an extension of your body."

"Extension? Like how a swordsman uses his blade?" Shirley asked, really intrigued. Sam nodded with a yes.

"Exactly. Titans, for pilots, are extensions of their body. So they have to train vigorously in how to operate them in combat. Using a 22 foot, 1.5 ton mechanized robot in combat takes a lot of skill."

"So, these are war machines basically?"

"Well... yes and no. The Titans Luke and I use are for combat. However, Titans were originally used for civilian use, such as construction and shipment. To be honest, I started my work with Titans before I ever enlisted into military work."

"Wow..." Shirley said with awe. Wherever these two came from, there must be technological marvels that are commonplace everywhere. She wondered if they had cars from where they came.

"Yeah. Sorry that I couldn't explain how Titans work or function. But feel free to ask Luke. He'd probably be happy to help you out." Sam said.

"Oh, no problem! I'll take your offer to ask Luke. Besides, he kinda owes me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he kinda attacked us..."

"What!?" Sam was surprised by Shirley's words.

"No! I mean... I could understand. He did it to protect you. He saw us with our guns at where you were unconscious, so I bet he thought we were going to hurt you." Shirley explained, surprising Sam even more.

"Well, that seems like Luke alright." Sam stated. Although Luke was pretty quiet and did his 'lone wolf' act, he was pretty rash. Especially when it concerned her safety. She remembered the multiple times that she had to help Luke out of a sticky situation, both in combat and out.

"Sorry about that. Luke tends to adopt the whole 'shoot first, maybe ask questions later' mindset when it comes to combat situations. Opposite of his shy personality." Sam stated with a smile.

Sam noticed they were approaching a base. Outside, there were Romanesque pillars and sculptures. The main building looked pretty big, with alongside a hangar that could house aircraft. It looked pretty fancy for it to be a military outpost.

Luke's Atlas continued dragging the damaged Titan into the hangar while the witches began to land. The few ground crew present were wide-eyed at witnessing the massive machine in front of them, walking like a giant. The ground crew stood there, speechless till Minna ordered them to assist in navigating the massive, mechanical beast into a suitable parking area. The crew navigated Luke to a corner of the hangar along with putting the damaged Titan alongside Luke's.

Minna walked over to the ground crew, gathering them into a group to face her.

"Alright gentlemen, from this day forward, you **will not** speak about what you just saw here. **Understood**?" Minna's cold demeanor gave chills to the ground crew.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" The ground crew sputtered.

"Alright, dismissed." Minna watched the ground crew exited the hangar. She then studied Luke exiting his machine with ease, meeting up with Sam on the ground. The girls were looking at Luke's Titan, which was safely shut down. The girls were either in awe or curiosity of the contraption. She was too, but having a machine like that in her base made her nervous. She had many things to ask those two newcomers.

"Sergeant Earlmann and Sergeant Akayami, Major Sakamoto and I would like to have a word with you."

The two looked at Minna, then at each other. Samantha shrugged, then the two walked towards the commanding witches.

"Alright... um..." Sam forgot to ask for their names earlier.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietrich Wilcke, Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. This lady right next to me is Major Mio Sakamoto, who is second in command."

Samantha, which the two witches couldn't see through her helmet, was a bit shocked at Minna's statement. Colonel? Major? They barely looked like they were even beyond teenage years, yet were at ranks that put both of them at subordinate level. And Joint Fighter Wing? Some of these girls barely looked like they graduated high school, let alone be old enough to fight a war.

"Um... right. What do you need, uh... Colonel Wilcke?" Sam said.

"The two of us would like to ask you two some questions... in private." Minna asked.

"Okay then. Lead the way."

Sakamoto and Minna led the two Titan pilots into the base. They walked down a hallway (which Sam also noted was very nice and not military-like) to a couple of stairs. From there, they made their way up, going through another hallway till they arrived to a room. Inside appeared to be an office, which the two pilots presumed to be the Colonel's. From there, Minna and Sakamoto took their seats behind the office desk, leaving the duo awkwardly standing in front of them.

"Please. Take a seat." Minna gestured towards the seats in front of the desk. The two pilots looked at each other, then took their places and sat on the chairs.

"Please take off your helmets." Minna watched Sam take off hers, but noticed that Luke didn't make any move to do so. Sam noticed Minna's stare at Luke.

"Sorry, Colonel. Luke preferably doesn't like to take off his helmet."

"Very well then." Minna sighed. She'd rather start the questions than wait for the man to take off his helmet.

"So then, Colonel Wilcke. What would you like to ask?" Sam inquired.

"To be honest, I have many things to ask. But I'll start off with this: What are you exactly?"

"We're Titan Pilots, who operate the machines you witnessed downstairs."

"I can see. However, both Major Sakamoto and I would like to know where you come from."

"Both Luke and I come from the Frontier." Sam noticed the quizzical looks that the two ladies gave her.

'Yup. We're on some other planet or reality of some sort. They have no clue what I meant.'

"Frontier? Like the wilderness?" Sakamoto inquired.

"No. The Frontier is a nickname to describe the solar systems outside of the Milky Way. A belt of planets that have established human colonies and inhabit numerous resources and outposts, but are not at the point of fully civilized cities and governments. The furthest colonized reaches of space." Sam once again noticed the confused stares that the two witches gave her.

"Wait, planets? Milky Way? You're telling me that you two are aliens?"

"Maybe to your world, yes. But we are human."

"Pardon me, but no human has ever left Earth." Sam was intrigued by Sakamoto's statement.

"Wait, you're telling me that Luke and I are on Earth?"

"Yes." Sakamoto replied.

"No offense, but last that I remembered, Earth didn't inhabit half-naked, flying, teenage girls with animal features wielding around dangerous weapons. Furthermore, Luke and I would be in deep trouble here since the IMC would be on our asses by now." Sam finished her statement. In her mind, she quickly deduced their predicament.

'Yup. We are in another reality. God knows why this reality out of all others, but in another reality nonetheless...'

"IMC?" Minna asked. "What exactly is an IMC? And what do you mean about Earth not having witches? Are there no Neuroi from where you came?"

"Neuroi? What's a neuroi?"

"The aliens that we are at war with, who have control of a big part of the globe right now as we speak." Sakamoto bluntly stated.

"Wait, hold on..." Sam interrupted.

"So lemme get this straight. There are aliens taking over your planet, which is Earth, and you are at war with them. Furthermore, this 'Fighter Wing' is a recruitment of girls that fight these aliens?"

"Correct." Minna said. Sam was in disbelief.

"What military recruits teenage girls to fight... ALIENS?" Sam thought she was going insane.

"Hold that thought." Sakamoto said, standing up.

"What is it, Mio?" Minna asked. The three watched Sakamoto calmly walk over to the office door. She then opened it.

Luke, Sam, and Minna saw a group of teenage girls stumble into the room, who were all quite surprised. The girls toppled over each other, sprawling onto the floor.

"Looks like a _couple_ of people were eavesdropping." Sakamoto stated, looking at the group of girls on the floor. All the witches were present, slowly getting up. They sheepishly smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Heh... sorry. We wanted to know where they went." Yoshika said, pointing at the two pilots.

"Is it true from what you guys said? Outer Space? Planets?" Lynnette asked the two pilots.

"So you all were listening..." Sakamoto stated, a bit disgruntled.

"Yeah, pretty much. It was kinda hard to hear though..." Erica nonchalantly stated, her hands behind her head. Luke and Sam sweat-dropped from her carefree expression.

"Even you, Trude?" Minna asked.

"Y-Yeah. I told them to knock it off, but I guess curiosity got the best of me..." Trude sheepishly answered.

"Well, since everyone is here and heard our _supposed_ private conversation..." Minna caught all the witches embarrassingly nodding at her last remark.

"...why don't we all hear about Sergeant Earlmann's story that she has to share with us."

"Alright then. Considering that our conversation was getting nowhere, no offense, I'll start from the beginning and explain everything." Sam stated. The other witches eagerly crowded around to hear her.

Sam began to explain (future alternate) humanity's discovery of the slip-space technology, allowing humans to travel through space in a faster process. Humanity discovered new planets, abundant with resources that could benefit Earth. She explained the colonization of these planets, which soon became known as the Frontier. These planets were then both the starting ground for humanity to thrive on and for humanity's profits via resources. Sam touched the encounters of new life, both subtle and dangerous. Humanity began to establish better networks between the planets, and a somewhat stable government was established to maintain order and control for the new colonies. While Earth had lost interest in the Frontier, many other sought for it as a way to start anew. However, the colonies were still susceptible to pirates, mercenaries, and smugglers. The IMC (who was a prominent figure in funding the exploration of the Frontier) decided to take action to these problems and sent their Earth-funded military to the Frontier to establish control. However, the IMC saw that "the colonies' resources weren't at full use to benefit for Earth", stating that "they were to be in control of trading operations for the good of the colonies and for the good interests of Earth" as the IMC had put it.

In reality, the IMC had an iron grip upon the Frontier. They believed, in part of majorly funding exploration into the Frontier, that the abundance of resources belonged to them. The colonies in the Frontier detested the IMC presence, due to part that the colonies flourished without the major aid from Earth and its companies to the point that the colonies believed that Earth abandoned the Frontier and lost interest. Realizing that the IMC sought for their resources, the Frontier was ready to defend what was rightfully theirs. The initial spark began when IMC forces attacked a Frontier research outpost, killing all inhabitants as a message to the Frontier to state their dominance. The colonies were furious, and thus formed the Militia to combat the IMC threat. The development of Titans for combat use began, and the pilots that piloted these mechanized soldiers were the ideal "super soldier" on the battlefield, outperforming grunts and spectres (AI infantry) alike. Still, the bloody civil war prolonged for about two years, with both sides bloodily fighting each other for ownership of the Frontier. The Militia defending their new home from the invaders while the IMC fighting these "terrorists" that sought to overthrow Earth's (and ideally the IMC's) control over the Frontier.

"... and the civil war has been continuing for around two years, with Luke and I in the midst of it as Titan pilots. The two of us, along with our squad, have been in the thick of combat, fighting the IMC forces." Sam concluded her story, with Luke nodding in agreement.

The witches were in shock and overwhelmed by her story. Humanity colonizing distant planets. Weaponized mechs that these pilots controlled. Soldiers fighting in the far reaches of space. A bloody civil war between a militia and a private military company. All for the resources in a distant solar system. The knowledge of humans fighting other humans, along with further progression to develop machines (such as the Titans) to ease the process of killing people overwhelmed the witches. They couldn't believe humans fighting and killing other humans over a couple of rocks drifting in space. But it had to be true, since what these two newcomers were wearing and the massive robot downstairs told them otherwise.

"S-space travel?" Perrine said.

"Yup." Sam nonchalantly answered.

"Giant war robots called Titans?" Eila said. Luke nodded at her response.

"Di-Distant planets?" Lynnette asked.

"Correct."

"And a civil war between humanity over the far reaches of space?" Minna stated in disbelief.

"Yes." Sam continued to look at the shock and disbelief in all of the girls around her.

"Holy crap... from what you just said, it makes our fight with the neuroi look like a walk on the beach..." Shirley was almost at a loss for words.

"Yeah about that..." Sam inquired.

"Since I told all of you a brief history of where we came from, could you explain yours to me and Luke?"

"Very well then..." Minna started.

Minna touched off by explaining the Neuroi presence, which started in 1939. From there, she told about the Neuroi invasion, which their massive numbers were due to 'hives' that surrounded vital regions of Europe. She told of the Neuroi campaign into Europe, striking into Ostmark, Karlsland, Gallia, Orussia, Romanga, parts in Africa, and almost Brittania. She told of their weaponry, which was superheated miasma (basically, a superheated, central-focused laser). The tales of countries falling and governments in disarray led to the use of witches in combat. She then told of the invention of the striker units, developed by Yoshika's father. The invention proved vital to the war effort, giving humanity a fighting chance in their current downhill battle. The use of magic and technology that the witches and their striker units did surprised Sam (and Luke, although his helmet didn't show that). Minna explained the 501st involvement, which started in Brittania till they finally liberated Gallia. Then she told of their recent reformation, bringing them back together to fight the new neuroi presence in Venezia.

"So wait... you're telling me that you guys are witches? Like, 'magic, flying broomsticks, black cats, and spells' witches?" Sam said.

"Correct, although we would say that witches don't use spells or have black cats in the way you have in mind. And the use of brooms to fly have been outdated upon the arrival of the striker unit." Minna explained.

"And the military is recruiting teenage witches to do this? Isn't that... well... forced conscription?"

"What do you mean?" Sakamoto was puzzled by Sam's question.

"Well, where we come from, the legal age of a soldier starts around 18, even for our Militia, with ages around 19 to 26 being the common age in the field. No offense, but some of you guys barely look like you are done with school. In our world, having people of your age in military service would at the least be frowned upon, if not outright banned. I even doubt the IMC would hire children to do their dirty work."

"Here, witches often lose their magical output around the age of 20, so strong, healthy witches are also young. That is why most of us are teens for the most part." Sakamoto explained, a bit disgruntled. She knew her magic was fading, and touching that subject didn't ease her.

"I see... and, um, Yoshika?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Your father did all this? The strikers?"

"Yes. He helped humanity with the invention of strikers. Because of him, I wanted to help others as well..."

"Your father seems like a great man." Sam smiled.

"Yeah... he was..."

"Was?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. He...um... he passed away while doing his research."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Yoshika shook her head in disagreement at Sam's words.

"No, it's okay. I'm over it. I made peace with it myself."

"To be honest myself, my father died when I was young. You could say he was my own hero." Samantha explained. Yoshika smiled. Sam's seemed really nice. It was sad she had to fight in a war. Yoshika looked over at Luke, seeing his helmeted visor. He hadn't talked through the entire conversation. Some of the witches were unnerved by him and his silence, which got Sam's attention.

'_Luke is still the quiet wolf that he is..._'

"Now that we've gone over introductions, we'd like to know how you got here." Minna asked.

"Did you guys crash your spaceship or something here?" Lucchini asked.

"Well... no. Luke and I were in combat, part of a Militia attack on an IMC outpost. During our attack, a slip-space engine of sorts malfunctioned, teleporting both of us here. Last thing I remember was our Titans falling in midair, and I hit something on the way down. Then you guys showed up."

"Yeah, you hit a neuroi that we were fighting, killing it off." Sakamoto explained.

"Felt like I hit a reinforced concrete wall..." Sam said.

"Is there a way for you two to get back? I would think your friends and family would miss you if you suddenly disappeared." Lynnette asked.

"I was thinking about that. I honestly don't have any idea how to get back. And in the worst of times too, since we are needed at the front." Sam explained.

"We are just as stumped as you. We don't have anything to recreate the journey that you just described to us." Minna said. "However..." The witches and pilots looked at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Erica, do you know any way to contact Ursula by any chance?"

"Uh... Oh! Yeah! She gave me a number to call in if I ever wanted to talk to her."

"Wait, sister?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. Erica's twin sister, Ursula, is a scientist in Neue Karlsland, researching new strikers and weapons. She might be able to assist you two to getting back to your world." Minna explained.

"If anyone could help, it would be her!" Erica cheerily agreed.

"Alright then." Sam happily said. There was some progress to get back home. Not that she didn't like the people here, but getting back into the fight was both her's and Luke's top priority.

"Well then, Erica, leave the number for me to contact Ursula on my desk. The rest of you can show our guests around the base." Minna stated, and the witches agreed. As Erica began to write the number on a piece a paper for Minna, the rest of the witches and the two pilots exited outside the office.

Everyone headed down the stairs into the hallway below. As they walked, Shirley spoke up.

"Ah- uh. Sergeant Akayami?"

The quiet pilot turned around, his helmet staring at Shirley. She was a bit uncomfortable by his gaze, but shook it off.

"Um, Sam said I could ask if I can inspect the Titans. Uh, with your help of course!" The silent pilot stared at her for a minute, then at Sam, then nodded a "yes". Shirley's eyes looked like one of a child having received their desired present on Christmas Day.

"Wait, can I come along? I wanna see!" Lucchini begged, eager as well.

"Wait, I wanna come too!" Erica's voice echoed as she ran down the hall to catch up with them.

"I-I would like to join too!" Trude surprisingly announced.

"M-May I come along as well?" Lynnette timidly raised her hand.

Luke looked at the little gathering he procured. He gave a look at Sam (which she gave a shrug back and smiled) and then motioned all the witches to follow him to the hangar. The group went inside the big hangar, standing in front of the two Titans. Luke's Atlas had remained perfectly still, its XO-16 chain-gun resting in the mech's arms. Like before, the witches were mesmerized by the mechanical beast. Sam's Titan was still in disrepair, collapsed onto the ground, some major dents present onto its armor.

"Wow... I still am impressed with these things." Shirley expressed with awe. Luke nodded, then climbed up to his Atlas. He engaged the cockpit door, and it opened with a hiss as he climbed aboard. The cockpit doors were still wide opened as he took control of the Titan, metal clasps surrounding his wrists and hands. The witches watched in awe at the procedure, seeing the lights and monitors inside the cockpit light up and whirr with life.

Luke motioned the group to step aside, which they did. The metal giant walked a couple of meters, looked side to side, and did mock aiming positions to test out the Titan once more (and show off for the group). The witches watched happily at Luke's little demonstration. Luke then brought his Titan to a kneeling position, deactivated it, and hopped out. Some of the witches did a little round of applause as he approached the group.

"Bit of a show off, huh?" Sam smirked. Luke shrugged his head in embarrassment.

"That's so cool!" Lucchini exclaimed. The witches nodded their heads in agreement, impressed by the display. Shirley was excited to open up the Titan and see what made it run. Sam could easily see Shirley's excitement a mile away, and turned to Luke.

"Luke, mind showing the mechanics of your Atlas to Shirley?" She pointed the the over-hyped Liberion. Luke gave a nod, then motioned Shirley to follow him.

"Heh, Shirley looks like she is having a field day..." Eila smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Shirley always said that she fascinated over machinery. I'm surprised myself at these machines." the usually timid Brittainian added.

"Wonder if we had these in our fight against the neuroi..." Trude thought aloud.

"Um, Sergeant Earlmann?" Sam turned around to face Trude.

"Please, all of you. Just call me Sam."

"Ok, Sam. What is the weaponry that your Titans carry around?"

"Well, for Luke's, it is a XO-16 chaingun. It fires off 20 millimeter rounds at a rate of 600 rounds-per-minute, with a capacity of around 200 rounds per magazine." Sam could see Trude's (and possibly everyone else's) shock.

"Wait... 20 millimeter rounds?!" Sam nodded at Trude's statement, amused by her look of surprise.

"Wow... the ability to shoot rounds of that caliber THAT fast is... unbelievable!"

"Now you're getting that look on your face, Trudy." Erica smirked. Trude ignored her.

"Heh, you should see what I shoot..." Sam added. Trude was all eyes and ears for what Sam had to say.

"I operate the X2-50 cannon, which shoots a 40mm round. A oversized, semi-automatic marksman rifle so to speak."

"I would do anything to shoot something like that..." Trude's eyes were just like Shirley's, which made both Eila and Erica stifle a laugh.

"That's what I said when I first joined the militia." Sam smiled.

"Sad thing my Titan's not going anywhere soon..."

As Sam and the other witches were conversing (with Trude eagerly asking about the other weapons of the militia, to the humor of Sam, Eila, and Erica), Luke was showing the internal compartments of his Titan to Shirley. Shirley saw many similar parts, such as spark plugs, radiators, and cooling systems. But a few things caught her eye.

"Hey, what's that?" Shirley pointed to a piece of equipment, glowing with energy. The normally quiet pilot began to speak.

"_That's the Titan's shield system, called the MSCS (Magnetic Shield Calibration System)._"

"Wait, this thing has a shield too?!" Luke nodded in agreement.

"_The MSCS, nicknamed the Particle Vortex, can be activated only for a few seconds, with a cool-down of a minute. It is used to catch projectiles in mid-air, maximum size being anti-titan missiles. After a few seconds, the Titan launches his caught projectiles back, effectively turning them onto an enemy titan or personnel. It can also block the attacks of electric and plasma shots for 8 seconds._" Luke's quiet voice said.

"Well, that's the longest I've heard you talk..." Shirley smirked. Luke just shrug his head.

"Hmmm... I wonder if they can be used like our shields..." Ideas were popping into Shirley's mind. She then noticed the rest of the group conversing with Sam, with a very enthusiastic Gertrude up front. Shirley couldn't help but give a snicker at the scene, with Luke looking in confusion.

"Looks like Trude made friends with Sam." She smiled. Luke nodded, looking at the group. They seemed all happy, as if there was no war happening at all. Were they the only ones to fight these... aliens? He thought of past experiences. Ones he wished he could forget, but were etched into his mind, never to escape him.

He looked at two people amongst the group. A white-haired, shy girl and the perky, blond girl amongst the group. They reminded him of people. Memories. Memories he wished he could forget. Memories he wish had never happened...

"Uh, Luke? Luke?" Shirley kept repeating his name, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"You okay?" Shirley saw the quiet pilot stand there for a minute, then nod a yes.

"Okay then... Oh! Can you show me the cockpit?" The two walked to the front of the Titan, as Shirley saw the computers inside the mechanical marvel.

"Wow... this is what it looks inside..."

Shirley kept looking at the inside. Many controls and buttons were in place, each having it's own function. Screens which were believed to be the "windows" were dark, waiting to be turned on. She noticed the personal touches to Luke's Titan. An ace of spades was taped to the top of his Titan. A picture of a group of people, with Sam and Luke in the middle. All of them smiling, with Luke having his helmet on. One was holding his weapon up high, in a victory pose.

'Those must be their friends...' Shirley smiled at the little token of camaraderie. But she noticed the picture below it.

It depicted a family. Only one person had no face, where a tiny, burnt hole was there. A boy. The family seen had smiles upon their faces. A father's gentle eyes and warm smile underneath his bushy mustache. A mother's tender hands that wrapped around the mystery boy's shoulders. But Shirley was shocked at the other two. Two girls next to the boy. Both with tender, warm smiles. One looked like Erica, having brown, cropped hair and light brown eyes. And a little girl that looked like Sanya, having nice golden locks and bright, blue eyes. Both happy, with their warmth radiating from the picture.

Luke took the photo and put it into his right vest pocket. Shirley, surprised, uttered an apology.

"Oh, sorry for snooping around... I didn't mean to..." Luke stopped her, nodding her head in disagreement. Shirley sighed in relief.

"Hey! Shirley and Luke!" The two saw Yoshika wave at them.

"We're about to prepare dinner! Are you coming?"

"We'll be right there!" Shirley replied back. She nudged Luke.

"C'mon, let's go. Besides, I could use some food right now." The two caught up with the group, eager to eat.

* * *

><p>Minna dialed onto the telephone in her office. She patiently waited till a voice picked up from the other end.<p>

"_Research office of Neue Karlsland, Weapons Research and Development Division. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?_"

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietrich Wilcke, commander of the 501st JFW."

"_Ah! Lieutenant Colonel! It's an honor! What is the reason for your call?_"

"I would like to speak to Ursula Hartmann. It's a matter of importance."

"_Just a second, ma'am._" A tone of silence occurred for a brief moment, then a new voice broke the silence.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello Ursula. It's Commander Minna."

"_Commander! Glad to talk to you! How is my sister?_"

"She is doing very well."

"_That's glad to hear. What did you want to talk about?_"

"I'd need your help. Would it be possible if you could come to the 501st base here in Romanga?"

"_It would be no hassle. I planned to go there already. Our radars within Romanga detected an anomaly in the vicinity, and I planned to go study the surrounding atmosphere of the disturbance. A little detour wouldn't hurt._"

"Oh, really? What type of anomaly?" Minna questioned. Apparently, things were going to be easier than expected.

"_An electromagnetic anomaly happened earlier day, spiking our radars within Romanga. Why did you ask?_"

"Well... by coincidence, we might have been at the sight of your 'anomaly'. And... we might have encountered something at the time." Minna said. Encountered was a clear understatement.

"_Really?_" Minna could hear the immediate spike of interest through the phone.

"_I'll leave immediately!_" Minna heard the phone hang up, and she sweatdropped a bit.

* * *

><p>Ursula put the phone down in a hurried fashion. The new evidence that came up now sparked interest into Ursula's mind. Finding electromagnetic activity isn't uncommon. Lightning storms, microwave particles, and the few odd instances with neuroi have shown this. But with new light being brought upon this, something in her mind sparked interest, like how she tested new ways to make explosives. Most proved to be failures (and would explode prematurely in her face), but were pretty fun nonetheless.<p>

She packed a little bag, containing a little notebook, a folded map of the region in Romanga, and a couple of pens and pencils. As she zipped the bag shut, she gathered her other necessary belongings and got ready to disembark.

She walked up to the front desk, catching the attention of a glasses-wearing scientist.

"Dr. Stein, can you call the airport to prep a plane for me? I need to catch an urgent flight to Romanga."

* * *

><p><strong>And the third chapter is finished! Yay! This chapter was a doozy! 5000+ words?! Oh my!<strong>

**Some little notes:**

**First, the history of the whole beginning of the Titanfall series (intro) might be a bit butchered up on how I explained it. I apologize for that if there happens to be anything wrong with it factually. All things came from the wiki, so I believe it to be very accurate.**

**Second, the X2-50 40mm cannon is a fictional, made-up name for the 40mm cannon the Titans carry around. I needed a model for the 40mm that Sam's Titan carries, so I based it loosely off of the name the 20mm has (which is canon to the game).**

**Also, if you want to know what the manning process of a Titan and inside of one, I highly suggest looking up "_Titanfall Live Action Trailer_" on youtube. That's where I got the metal clasps that surround Luke's hands when he mans his Titan. And since that is an official Titanfall trailer, I can say it is canon.**

**And lastly: Dr. Stein anyone?... Soul Eater?... eh?... no... okay... ;-;**

**And no, Stein isn't trapped in the SW universe too. I just had a thought of a professor. Then *poof* he appeared into my mind. So yeah. Soul Eater reference. Yay.**

**But yeah. I shall be back with the next chapter soon! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Memories and Regrets

**Hello guys! Sorry for the wait! I am here to bring you the fourth chapter to Titans and Angels.**

**To be frank, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided against it, thinking it would be too long for what it was. That, and so I can give you at least another chapter. Stuff has been busy for the past couple days, so I've been working hard to write the next few chapters and edit them all myself.**

**Anyways, time to get to some reviews before we begin, shall we?:**

**_New Universe Returns_: Usula isn't coming in this chapter sadly. In fact, there's a bit of chapters before we get to her (I would say two more, but I haven't writte them yet). But yes, she and Shirley will be having a field day with the pilots (both figuratively and literally... wait, does that make sense?)**

**_RG-7 (Guest)_: Glad you are liking it. I'm in the process of writing Chapter 6 (which I guarantee will have some good ol' neuroi action!) while editing and refining Chapter 5 to be posted. Heads up everyone!**

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: Luke doesn't use the Spitfire LMG (which is pretty kickass btw). He uses the R-101 Compact Carbine. Sam (I might as well say this right now) uses the G2A4 Semi-automatic Rifle. But I have a plan for that Spitfire LMG...**

**_Lol (Guest)_: That is a possibility ;)**

**Again, Sorry for the wait. But let us continue! Lights! Camera! And... what am I even doing? Let's just start -_-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4: Past Memories and Regrets<span>_

* * *

><p>A faint smell of spices wafted into the air. The scene of steamed rice and sliced, fresh salmon presented themselves upon the kitchen counter. Little balls of rice were neatly wrapped with seaweed, and the tinge of salt was present. And with one bite, Samantha's eyes sparked with euphoria.<p>

"Holy crap! This is great! What is this?"

The other witches agreed, pleased greatly from their meal. Yoshika sheepishly smiled.

"Thanks! It's onigiri, a Fuso dish. I'm glad you like it!"

"This is amazing! I mean, although it's just seaweed and rice, but it tastes very good!" Sam took another bite into her onigiri, and her tastebuds screamed with agreement. She didn't realize that she was this hungry. Maybe traveling through universes does that kind of thing.

Yoshika decided to bring out bring out the next dish, which was slices of raw tuna, seasoned a bit. Perrine questioned the food, eyeing it.

"What's this? This clearly cannot be food..." She said in disgust. Surprisingly to her, Sam ate her share with gusto.

"It's sashimi. It's really good. I remember eating this back home one time at a neighbor's house." Sam said. Another bite, and Sam once again was impressed.

"Yoshika, your cooking is fantastic!"

"It really is, Yoshika. It brings me back home." Sakamoto added, eating her share. From hearing this, Perrine seemed to have a change in heart about the food, and began to eat it too, much to the humor of Eila, Shirley, and Erica.

Yoshika began to pass out the food around to everybody. Upon reaching Luke (who oddly had his helmet still on), he graciously took the food, gave a nod of thanks, and exited the room. Sam tried to call him back, but to no avail.

"Is he okay?" Lynnette inquired.

"Yeah..." Sam replied.

"He's... just like that. Ever since we met, he's been a quiet guy, always keeping to himself."

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you meet him? I doubt a personality like that just grabs attention." Eila asked, eating her food. She could relate a bit to Sam, since Sanya's shy personality compares to Luke's quiet one.

"Well, funny story... want me to tell it?" Sam looked at the couple of nods her way.

"Okay then. It began during our 'basic training', or what you could call something like that. After three days in, it was when we were eating dinner in the 'mess hall'. I don't know why they bother naming these shabby buildings..."

* * *

><p>Eyeing the mess hall (a decent room that had some shabby tables and chairs), which was sparsely occupied with few trainees and some on-duty militiamen, Sam decided to take a seat at one table. She saw a lone trainee pilot, his helmet donned, quietly sitting.<p>

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Sam saw the fellow trainee give a nod, not saying a word. Undiscouraged, she sat and put her food down.

"So... uh... how'd you feel about this place?" She was greeted with a quiet shrug, perplexing Sam. She didn't know how to react to the introvert.

"Well... um... I am Samantha Earlmann. What's your's?"

She saw the trainee stare quietly for a minute, before a shy, quiet voice opened up.

"Luke... Akayami." Sam was happy to get some type of vocal response.

"Wait... Luke Akayami... Oh! You were that one guy that demonstrated for the class that one time...um... the hand-to-hand combat portion!"

Again, he gave a silent nod, speaking no further.

Sam tried to converse with him, but her attempts to get some small talk with the shy trainee were met with defeat. Sam decided not to bother him, and ate her meal in quiet. It was strange and awkward, and the mediocre dinner didn't help matters. After a while, the two just sat there, with Sam looking over, wondering about this guy and his quiet attitude.

"Hey girlie." Sam turned to see a group of slightly hammered militia grunts, reeking with alcohol.

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Why don't ya accompany us... ya see... take you out to town..." Sam knew the drunken grunt was trying to hit on her (which they were doing a poor job at), and she didn't want to deal with his crap.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not allowed off base."

"C'mon, lil lady..." Sam was getting more and more pissed with this drunk's ramble.

"I'd like to _not_, sir."

"Girlie, ya need to relax..."

The drunk grunt tried to grab her hand, but she pushed him off (or shoved really hard, to be correct), making him fall over with a grunt of pain. The other drunk grunts seethed with anger. Their incapacitated, drunken minds turned wheels in their heads angrily.

"You bitch!" One said, and he ran at Sam, ready to throw a punch. She braced, ready to get into a fight. But she was surprised with what happened next.

She witnessed the shy trainee knock the crap out of one of the drunks. He seethed in pain, clutching his forehead. The others (including the one shoved), were ready to attack. One charged, trying to go after Luke. He swiftly kicked him in the shins, toppling him over. Another grabbed Luke from behind, leaving him defenseless to "Mr. Douche" (Sam nicknamed the first drunk that approached her) and his attack. He was punched hard, and a grunt of pain hit Luke.

Sam decided that she was fed up with them, and punched "Mr. Douche" in the face, then in the gut. He toppled to the ground, struggling to catch breath. Luke, now freed from the attack, kicked the other grunt in the shins. The grunt screamed in pain, just to be met with an elbow to the face. He got a tooth knocked out as he fell to the floor. As the grunts began to get up one by one, Sam and Luke stood back to back, ready for another attack. Sam looked at Luke with a smirk.

"Ready to wipe the floor with these idiots?" She smirked. Luke gave a nod, putting his fists up.

Their fight was interrupted with a scream of anger, which unnerved all of them.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?**" They all turned around to see a clearly pissed off drill sergeant, red as red can be.

Sam and Luke stood at attention, and surprisingly the drunk grunts did the same. Their fear must have shaken the alcohol out of their systems, because they stood at attention as if they were sober.

"Sergeant Williams, sir!"

"The lot of you have some damn explaining, especially you corporal." His words stung the air. Mr. Douche was clearly a nervous wreck, cursing silently to himself.

"And you two!" His anger switched to the two trainees. Sam's face was scared, looking at the infuriated drill sergeant with wide eyes. If Luke didn't had his helmet on, he would have looked the same.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"The two of you better get the hell outta my presence and get to your barracks! I'll have a talk with you two as soon as I am finished with this stupid lot..." He angrily glared at the group of now-sober grunts.

"Y-Yes Drill Sergeant, sir!" The two hurried out of the mess hall, hearing the string of curse words and punishments going after the sorry grunts. Sam noticed that the entire mess hall was outside the entrance, glancing inside, then at the two of them. Sam and Luke hurried off to the barracks, hoping that whatever came at them was a bit merciful.

* * *

><p>"... The next day, both Luke and I were in deep trouble. We had to clean the bathrooms for a week. Gotta say, we were spared from military punishment or any worse labor. The grunts that we quarreled with weren't so lucky..." Sam said.<p>

The group of witches had attentively listened to the tale Sam gave, listening to every word she said. They were surprised throughout the entire story, especially with the part of the group of drunken militiamen.

"Sam, if I were you, I would have done much worse things to those guys..." Trude growled.

"Yeah, those guys sounded like a bunch of assholes." Shirley chimed.

"Yeah, but that's in the past..." Sam smiled.

"If it wasn't for that, oddly enough, I wouldn't have gotten to know Luke."

"What happened after that?" Yoshika inquired, with Lynnette nodding in agreement.

"Luke and I have been partners ever since then. We would interact more after that first encounter. You could say our chemistry felt right. Even once we were put out to fight, we were in the same squad. We fought together, struggled together, and bled together. That, and I could say Luke opened up more than before because of me. I still try to open him up though."

"You two seem inseparable." Minna smiled.

"You could say that." Sam laughed.

"To be honest, Luke is a very nice and kind guy. He just tends to keep to himself. Don't be discouraged by that. Once you get to know him a bit, he is a caring and nice person underneath his quiet shell."

"So...are you two a couple?" Eila said. Sam was caught in surprise by this question, and immediately became flustered, turning a light shade of red.

"Wha...N-no! We-We're not like that! Just friends!" Sam kept waving her hands in defense, with Eila trying her best not to laugh.

"Eila, you shouldn't say things like that out of nowhere." Sanya stated, catching the Sumous witch off guard.

"Yeah Eila, you're one to talk..." Erica smirked.

"What are you implying?" A flustered Eila angrily said. Sanya stared in confusion at the two.

"Hey Sam," Shirley asked. Sam turned around to face the Liberion red-head.

"Just curious, but have you ever seen Luke without his helmet?"

"Oh, well... yeah. I caught him a few times without his helmet on. Still, it takes a bit to pry him out of his shell."

As the group of girls continued their conversation amongst their dinner, a certain pilot stood outside the closed entrance, listening to what happened inside. Luke had already finished his meal, his helmet making a faint blue hue amongst the darkened hallway. He listened attentively to the happy, cheerful conversation inside. It was radiating with warmth. And here he was, sitting alone in the dark hallway. The conversation inside reminded him of when he had dinner with his family. Those memories haunted him. He wished to forget those memories. All they brought to him were things he wished he could forget. Things he wished he could erase. Pent up feelings of regret, sorrow, and anger inside. He could remember the last dinner he had before leaving for the militia. A nice dinner, just like this one. His two sisters playfully annoying him, while he laughed. His father's warm smile. His pride for his son. His mother's loving gaze, happy to see her child. He wished it could all be gone. All these burden memories. These pent up emotions. All stored inside his quiet, recluse head. He wished he could have-

"Mr. Akayami?"

Luke looked up to see a light-brown haired girl, staring into his visor in a timid way.

"Um, Commander Minna asked to show you and Sam your quarters." Lynne said in a shy fashion. She saw Luke give a nod, ready to follow her.

"Okay then. Follow me."

The two walked, grabbing an awaiting Sam from the hallway. The other witches were also ready to sleep, except for Sanya having her nightly patrol. The trio walked along the hallway, saying their 'goodnights' to any witches they happened to pass bye. Lynne then stopped in front of two rooms, their doors next to each other.

"These two rooms are for both of you. Sorry that there's not much to them besides a bed and small nightstand, but-" Lynnette was interrupted by Sam, with a warm smile.

"No need to apologize Ms. Bishop. That's plenty for us." Luke accompanied Sam's statement with a nod of agreement.

"Oh... then. I hope you two get a good night's rest."

"You too, Ms. Bishop."

"Oh, if you'd like, you can just call me Lynne."

"Okay then. Lynne, goodnight!" Sam cheerily stated, and with a wave, Lynette went to get her night's rest. The two looked at their rooms, and with a little agreement, Sam and Luke went into their respective bedrooms. Upon entering, Sam looked at the bare room, just like Lynne said. A simple bed and nightstand.

Sam decided to take off her pilot top, showing off a simple olive green tank top. She took off her boots and socks, ready to relax and get some rest after this crazy day. Upon laying on the bed, her muscles began to recognize the new, comfortable environment present.

'_Damn, it's been a while since I slept in a bed like this.._.'

And soon, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Fire.<em>

_Smoke grasped the air, clinging to it. The heat was suffocating. It relentlessly berated the air. The thick soot falling onto the ground like snow. And the flames. The orange, wicked tongues of fire latched onto any fuel nearby: Trees. Houses. Lumber. Foliage._

_People._

_And Luke watched it all._

_The flames._

_The smoke._

_The dead._

_"Luke!"_

_Luke turned around to see a little girl, her golden hair smeared with soot. Her tears were running down her face as she whimpered and cried. Luke tried to reach out to her._

_"Sarah?"_

_"L-Luke... I'm scared..."_

_"Sarah! Stay right there! Don't worry!" Luke made his way towards her, pushing burning rubble. His hands stung and the heat scorched his throat, but he relentlessly tried to reach her._

_"L-Luke... w-why?"_

_Luke froze at those words, chilling him amidst the hot air._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"W-why weren't you here..."_

_"Sarah...?"_

_"Why weren't you with us? With Mom. With Dad. With Ellie..."_

_"... with me?"_

_Her tears were rolling down her face, and she whimpered in between gasps for air in the smoke. The screams of people in pain were echoing from afar._

_"Sarah... I-I didn't mean to-"_

_A bullet shot rang out. Blood splattered onto Luke's face. Deep red. Flowing red. His eyes wide. Fearful. Heartbroken. Time stopped, as if the universe decided to capture this moment in time. This nightmare._

_A big, red stain ran through Sarah's chest. Her tears still came, rolling down as she collapsed onto the soot-filled dirt. He could only make out a few words from her silent mouth as she fell._

_"Why did you leave us?"_

_"SARAH!"_

* * *

><p>Luke was gasping for air. A cold sweat was over him. This hands were shaking uncontrollably.<p>

'_It... was just a nightmare..._'

Luke tried to calm himself down. He stared outside the window, looking at the early morning sky. There was no trace of the sun. He just stared for a few moments. Silently.

He had been having this nightmare for the past month. He always felt guilt-ridden and hopeless after each one. Why did they keep occurring? Why?

He decided to lay back down and get some sleep before the morning sun rose. But he didn't. He stared at the dark sky till the sun finally peeked out.

* * *

><p><strong>An end to this chapter. Woot woot! Not as long as the previous one, though...<strong>

**But what a way to meet, Sam and Luke!**

**Now, I'd like to explain some things:**

**Sorry if this is getting a bit dragged out without the neuroi-fighting action. That chapter is being written as we speak (or read, if you want to be politically correct), although it won't be the next chapter (but will introduce the situation to it). I want to develop the characters more so they don't become your average Mary and Gary Sue. There will be development to show the backstories and personalities of these characters (Luke and Sam), which this chapter was. Hopefully, it served that purpose. But the action is almost here!**

**Also, I will say that I might stop the daily chapter posts (which happened right now), since real life has a way to mess up plans. I will make it my schedule to post 1-3 chapters per week, but daily stuff is hard. The reason I did it so far was because this story was in the writing process (with the Chapters 1-3 already finished) before I had my intentions to put it up on . And this will lead to my final thing:**

**Thank you so much for the support! I don't care how corny or repetitive this sounds, because it is the truth. When I originally posted this, I didn't expect the amount of views and interest in this. So I dearly thank you guys and will promise to bring you the best I can muster!**

**Finally, the next two chapters are being written and edited. Those two will give introduce the neuroi to the pilots, so heads up!**

**Anyways, I gotta study for a test and cry on how I have no idea what the inverse of a cosine is. **

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Briefing

**Hello guys. Sorry for the delay. I moved houses, which meant that I had to reconnect the wifi again along with moving a ton of stuff from one house to another. Also, I am sick-ish (note the -ish, meaning I still have to go to school but feel like shite). So moving boxes around while having a headache sucks. The next chapter is in the works, so I shall hopefully be done with it soon.**

**But, lets get on with some more reviews before we begin, shall we?:**

**_New Universe Returns_: Gotta say, you've been with this thing since the beginning. I will continue, no matter how sick-ish I am!**

**_SpecH82_: Thanks man.I hope you continue to like this series.**

**Now then, lets go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5: Mission Briefing (and stomachaches)<span>_

* * *

><p>Sam's morning was going great. The sleep she had on that bed was like nothing she had before. This was the first time in quite a while that she felt this rested.<p>

Sam stifled a yawn, then proceeded to get presentable. She tied her hair back into a ponytail, wrapped her pilot uniform around her waist, and put on her combat boots. As she walked out the door, she saw the hallway enveloped in warm sunlight.

'_Must be nearing breakfast time... I wonder if Luke is awake..._'

She glanced at the room next to her's, wondering if her fellow pilot had gotten up from his slumber. She approached the door, a bit groggy from her wonderful night's sleep. Before she could knock on the door, Luke opened his room. His tired, sleep deprived face was masked by his helmet. Sam was caught in surprise by Luke, then quickly composed herself.

"I was about to see if you were up... Anyways, want to see if everyone else is awake?" Sam got a tired grunt from Luke.

"Luke, you okay? I'm guessing you didn't get a good night's sleep." Luke gave a wave of agreement as he sluggishly stumbled out into the hallway.

The two decided to walk a bit further down the hallway. The sun was shining brightly through the window panes, casting warm rays into the hallway. As they turned the corner, they heard some shouting. They cautiously approached a room, which depicted a certain pig-tailed witch yelling at a sleeping blonde amidst a half-cluttered room.

'_Damn... this room..._' Sam thought, looking at the mess present. Maybe mess was an understatement.

"Hartmann! Get up!"

"...fifty more minutes..."

"Don't 'fifty more minutes' me! You can't sleep all day!"

"...fine... forty more minutes..." Trude impatiently waited for her fellow Karlslander, frustrated by her lack of discipline.

"Uh, do you need some help?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sergeant Earlmann and Sergeant Akayami. I didn't see you there."

"We were passing by as we heard some commotion. Guessing she isn't getting up, huh?" Trude gave a nod of agreement.

"Although Hartmann may be an ace, she lacks discipline. Such as getting up properly and attentively." Those last words were aimed with precision at the sleeping witch. Sam couldn't help but smile with amusement at the scene she was seeing.

"Hartmann, everyone is already at the dining hall! You need to get up!" Trude was once again met with the usual tired excuses from Erica. She sighed with dismay at Erica.

"Here, let me help." Sam volunteered. Trude just gave a shrug, and allowed Sam to do whatever she had in mind.

"Erica, wake up please." Sam softly spoke.

"...mom... five more minutes..."

Sam thought for a minute, then found a solution to get Hartmann up.

"How about this: If you wake up and get dressed, I'll carry you to the dining hall. Deal?"

To the surprise of Trude, Erica groggily answered a yes, then got up. Erica lazily put on her uniform and underwear (which a surprised Luke was immediately pushed out of the room by an embarrassed Sam and Trude) and sluggishly stepped outside into the hallway. Sam then carried a still tired Erica onto her back, then they all proceeded to the dining room.

"Well, that worked..." Trude said in disbelief.

"Still, I'm sorry you have to do all this. She should have the discipline and responsibility to walk herself." Trude stared at Erica, who was already falling asleep upon Sam's back.

"No, it's fine. My little cousins would do the same thing, so I used this trick to get them out of bed." Sam reminisced the times her little cousins would fall asleep on her back as she brought them to the dinner table back home and their young faces full of joy every time she cooked chocolate pancakes for them.

"Y'know, this brings back memories of home..." Sam melancholically spoke.

"Home..." Trude melancholically chimed. Sam caught notice at the different attitude Trude held.

"Guessing your home is in trouble too... sorry for anything I might have brought up."

"No, it's fine. Although my homeland may be occupied, I will do whatever it takes to get it back. I am a proud Karlslander after all."

"Y'know Barkhorn, you really remind me of myself when I was younger." Sam smiled as she carried Erica. Trude was a bit flustered by the sudden compliment.

"Oh.. uh, really?"

"Yup. Same dedication and determination I had when I joined the militia. Same ideals too: to protect and help my home. Don't worry, I believe you'll get your home back." Trude couldn't help but feel happy by Sam's supportive compliments. Maybe this is how Perrine felt when she would suck up to Major Sakamoto.

"Yeah, and you two look the same too." Erica chimed in, yawning.

"Oh, Hartmann? You're awake?" Sam replied.

"Yeah..." She stifled another yawn. "You guys' talk woke me up so-"

"Hartmann, if you've been awake this entire time, stop making Sam carry you!" Trude interrupted. She sometimes wondered how a lazy witch like her could get the amount of kills she has.

Erica decided to comply, hopping off Sam's back and onto the ground. She did a stretch before taking her place besides the group.

"Hey Luke, don't you agree that Sam and Trudy look the same?" Erica asked the quiet pilot. She then got the two to stand side-by-side. Luke (who was rushed into this) and Erica did their comparisons before giving a nod of agreement to each other, which Sam and Trude sweatdropped. Sam and Trude looked at each other for a second, then at the duo in front of them.

"You two could pass for sisters." Erica stated, catching the surprised looks from the two identical people in front of her.

"Wait, but she's older than me. So..." Trude contemplated the thought of Sam being her older sibling. Wait... why was she thinking about this?!

"Yeah, that would make you the little sister for once, Trudy." Erica was amused to see Trude being called the little sister, having been the older sibling for Chris.

"Yeah. Big sis Sammy and lil' sis Trudy has a nice ring to it..." Erica couldn't help but laugh as the two began turning a light shade of pink. Luke did snicker at the thought.

"Hartmann, don't you dare..." Trude threatened the blond witch. If Erica told this to any of the other witches, she wouldn't hear the end of "little Trudy" or anything of that manner by Francesca or Eila. Heaven's forbid it if Shirley caught wind of it.

"Well... I never had siblings before..." Sam thought aloud, still embarrassed.

"Please don't..." Trude sighed to Sam. Erica was still laughing at the nickname for Trude, which Trude gave off a glare of anger towards her.

"I swear Hartmann... If you say anything about this..." Trude just sighed in annoyance.

"Anyways, can we continue to breakfast?" Trude asked.

"Sure thing, _kleine schwester_." Erica smirked.

"Shut up."

The group continued their trek to the mess hall, with Trude giving Erica the stink eye every time she came up with more little sister jokes about her (she got really annoyed when Erica said "tiny trudy"). The four came up to the mess hall, which most of the witches were starting to eat. Yoshika and Lynnette were the cooks for today, so they had made something along the combination of Fuso and Brittainian food. Whatever it was, the four could smell that it was delicious.

"Miyafuji, this smells delicious!" Erica chimed. She saw a platter of cooked tuna, rice, eggs, biscuits, and sausages. And, of course, natto (much to the resentment of Perrine).

"Heh, thanks! But I'm not the only one who cooked. Lynne did most of it!" Lynne shrugged in embarrassment from the praise Yoshika was giving her.

"The both of you are fantastic cooks! Even by smelling this, I could tell this will be great!" Sam added as she took a seat at the table. The two cooks could only blush from the praise they were getting.

As Yoshika passed out the utensils and plates of food for the new diners, Luke took his food, said a quiet thanks, and proceeded to walk out. Sam again tried to call out to Luke.

"Luke, where are you going?"

Luke made a gesture towards the hangar before leaving the mess hall. Sam could only sigh as he left, passing by Eila and a dozing-off Sanya.

"He's going out again?" Elia said, watching Luke leave.

"Where's he going?" Yoshika asked.

"He's probably going to the hangar to repair the titans."

"Oh... ok."

Sam could only wonder what Luke does when he's alone as she ate her breakfast. She then looked at the natto that Yoshika prepared, curiously eying it. It has a slightly strong smell, and the look of it seemed... off-putting. But hey, books can't be judged only by their cover, right? She then decided to eat a bit.

* * *

><p>Luke was making his way towards the hangars, passing through the hallways. His mind was running the nightmare over and over again, and he kept wishing he could forget it. He would not like the others, especially Sam, worrying about him. Hopefully, he can keep his mind preoccupied with fixing Sam's Titan.<p>

He managed to find his way towards the hangars, making a few turns amongst the hallways. As he entered the hangar, he was met with a surprise.

"Hey, Luke! Wassup?"

Luke saw Shirley standing over Sam's Titan with a wrench. An assortment of tools were on the ground and on a nearby mechanics table, strewn in an organized heap. Shirley was wearing her uniform and her flight goggles, which rested upon her head. There was grease upon her hands, along with a smudge of oil on her nose. The arms of Sam's Titan were opened up, showing cables, hydraulics, and suspensions.

It took Luke's might not to drop his plate in shock. He was shocked either by the Liberion witch fixing the Titan, her knowing where to fix and how to open it up, or the fact of how nonchalant she was about not having permission to touch any of the Titans. Then again, he never did say anything about the Titans being off-limits.

Luke calmly put his breakfast onto the nearby table, then hurried over to the Titan. Shirley was walking towards Luke to give him a more formal greeting.

"So Luke, I had the liberty to..."

Luke instead passed by Shirley (much to her surprise) as he went up to Sam's Titan, inspecting on whatever Shirley did to the mech.

"'Good morning to you too, Shirley...'" She muttered in annoyance, looking at Luke.

Luke inspected every inch carefully. The cables seemed to be fixed and in their proper place. Hydraulics were fixed and oiled up. Suspensions seemed fine. Screws and bolts were firmly in place. Heck, it seemed to be in better condition than before. He closed the cover of the right arm of Sam's Titan before proceeding to inspect the left side. Again, same results. How was this possible? Was she that good, or was luck on her side?

"So... how'd I do?" Shirley grinned. She was thinking the amounts of praise Luke was going to give her.

"First off," Luke began.

"I never gave you permission to touch any of the Titans."

"Hey, you never said I couldn't touch 'em!" Shirley pouted. Luke decided to ignore her retort.

"Second, how did you do it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Fix them. The arms are completely fixed, and in better condition than before."

"Well... it wasn't that hard..." Shirley could tell Luke was giving her an 'Oh really? Please explain then' face underneath his helmet.

"The suspensions and hydraulics were a bit of a mess, but with a few repairs and tweaks, I got them to work like new. The cables were a bit tricky, but I figured out their placements soon enough. Honestly, for something that is supposed to be leagues away from our technology, it runs in a simple manner. That..." She held up what appeared to be a blueprint manual in her hand, completely new with the plastic wrap sleeve.

"... and this thing helped a lot."

Luke quickly snatched the manual out of her hands to study it, much to the annoyance of Shirley as she tried to grab it back. Luke read the manual's cover:

**Basic Field Repair Manual**

**Atlas D-5 Titan**

**Produced by Hammond Industries and Robotics**

**Production model: 1125662341**

**Standard Issue**

'_Wait... I've never seen this before..._' Luke thought

'_Mine never had one of these... then again, Sam's Atlas is in great condition in comparison to most... did she even know she had this thing?_'

"Where did you get this?" Luke asked.

"Well, you seem talkative today..." Shriley smirked. Luke gave her an impatient stare through his helmet, which Shirley picked up on.

"I found it behind the cockpit seat, lodged in behind a panel. I couldn't believe my luck myself."

'_Great, now she's snooping through Sam's stuff too.._.'

Luke walked over to inspect the legs. They were the ones that received the full force of the impact. The hydraulics and suspensions were a mess. They were repairable, but it would take quite a while to get them working again. The metal plates were dented in too.

"So, want me to help fix the legs?" Shirley asked. Luke just looked at her, then shrugged a 'yes'.

"Shiiiiiiirrrrlllley! Luuuuuuuke!" The two heard the call from the doorway of the hangar, turning around to see their caller.

"We have a meeting inside!" Lucchini called out.

"Got it Francesca! We'll be right there!" Shirley yelled back. She sighed as she grabbed a handkerchief, wiping off the grease from her hands and the oil on her nose. She turned to Luke.

"Well, we'll finish this later. C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

><p>Sam's stomach felt upset while she sat down in the meeting room, next to the two Karlsland aces. Her tastebuds weren't particularly happy either. After one bite of the natto Yoshika prepared, she almost spit it out. But upon seeing Yoshika nearby, she decided to not be rude to the young cook, eating her entire portion of natto (much to the shock of the others) while trying her best to thank Yoshika for the wonderful natto, hiding her upset stomach and tastebuds. But it seemed things were coming back to haunt her as she clutched her stomach.<p>

"Urk..."

"You okay Sam? Maybe you shouldn't have eaten that natto stuff..." Trude asked.

"N-No... I'm fine..." Sam tried to reassure, but her stomach gave a discouraging growl.

As the two Karlsland aces tried to comfort a sickly Sam, Minna was waiting for everyone to settle into their seats. Finally, the three last members arrived. Shirley and Lucchini naturally sat in the middle, while Luke sat besides Sam (wondering what was wrong with her). As the final members got settled into their seats, Minna and Sakamoto began their meeting.

"Alright," Minna began.

"At around 0900, Romangan naval patrols caught sight on what appeared to be a neuroi here." She pointed to an extended map upon the wall. Her finger was placed on a bit of ocean near the coast. The map was also showing the same forest that the two pilots were found nearby.

"Although the naval vessels could not confirm it's size, they are certain that this neuroi is going to try to attack the same town from yesterday, taking out the munitions factory there. We are going to intercept it before that happens."

"Everyone is going for this mission again. If it is like the last one, we need everyone to give their all to take this neuroi out." Sakamoto added.

"Ma'am!" Sakamoto turned to see Sam raising her hand.

"Luke and I would like to join this mission!" Sam exclaimed. Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you sure? You two have never fought the neuroi before."

"With due respect, I believe the both of us can be of assistance."

"Well..." Sakamoto was contemplating on the decision.

"Mio, their technology can be useful..." Minna said.

"How's your titans? Are both of them fully operational?" This time, Shirley intervened.

"I checked on both of them. Although Sam's is still in need of repair, Luke's is in good condition and ready for combat. All hydraulics and mechanisms are good to go."

'_How does she... Dammit, did she look into my titan too?_' Luke thought.

"Ma'am, all we need is just one titan. Both of us are trained soldiers, and can even fight without the use of our titans." Sam said confidently. Sakamoto thought for a second.

"Alright you two, you are in." Sakamoto said.

"However, you two are on standby on the ground. Don't get into any engagements with the neuroi unless attacked upon. You'll be there to assist with recon on the ground. Nothing else. Don't get reckless, even with having the technology you possess."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Alright everyone," Minna announced.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Yoshika was watching the horizon ahead of her, carrying her Type 99. There were few clouds. The sun was bright and clear. The sun's warm rays felt good. It reminded her of Fuso a bit, when she walked back home from school with with her cousin.<p>

"Alright girls, we've got a few more minutes till we reach the neuroi's last known position. Everyone, keep your eyes out." Minna ordered.

"Sam, do you got any visual of the neuroi from down there?"

"_*Negative, Major. Got no visuals. Will continue on recon.*_"

"Alright."

The witches continued their flight in formation, scanning the horizon. The sky was clear, yet no sign of the neuroi. Sakamoto raised her eyepatch to get a more detailed look around. Nothing except a few pockets of clouds lazily hovering.

"Strange..." Minna said.

Sakamoto did another glance around. Nothing.

"Yeah... I have no visual on the neuroi... wait..."

Something caught her eye. Far away, there was a dark speck near a cloud. Neuroi.

"I believe I got something to our 2 o'clock at around 7 kilometers. It's most likely the neuroi." As she said that, the radio then crackled with life.

"_*Major Sakamoto, I got visual on a object. Betcha that's your neuroi.*_"

"Copy that. I have eyes on our target. We're preparing to engage-"

"_*Hold up... something is breaking apart from it... I count 20 new objects in the air.*_"

"Damn..." Sakamoto muttered. This neuroi apparently had drones to accompany it.

"Alright Sam. Keep us posted on anything else."

"_*Gotcha.*_" With that, Sam signed off.

"Okay girls," Sakamoto addressed the others.

"We've got some drones protecting the main neuroi! Get ready to engage!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Sam was riding atop of Luke's Atlas, watching the sky through her optic binoculars. She had a visual on both the 501st and the newly present neuroi. She was attentively watching the two sides about to collide into a dogfight. She was wishing the girls up there would be safe.<p>

"_*Alright, I'm engaging!_*" She heard Hartmann's voice over the radio, followed by a brief sound of gunfire.

She witnessed through her binoculars the engagement, which the neuroi retaliated with high concentration miasma beam. The witches dodged and shielded themselves, much to the awe of Sam. This is what they were fighting? She couldn't believe how well these girls were combatting this threat. Were they humanities sole defense against these aliens?

The neuroi drones were being picked off one by one by the witches, performing loops and rolls to dodge the beams. Their shields effectively deflected incoming neuroi fire, with more drones steadily being destroyed. The drones exploded with white shards, raining down like confetti.

"Luke, do you see this?" Sam said through her helmet.

"They are putting a show up there."

As she continued her watch on the unfolding battle, she saw the mothership (what she called the main neuroi) deploy more drones before firing off a huge beam itself. The beam collided with the witches shields, bravely holding up and deflecting the laser away from them.

"Everyone, I've spotted more drones your way. Be advised. More drones on your way."

"_*Copy that Sam.*_" Minna's voice crackled through the radio.

"_*Everyone, let's take them out!*_"

"_*Right!*_"

Sam watched the battle heat up, as more drones became glittering dust in the blue sky. The witches pushed their attack towards the main neuroi, successfully taking out ten drones in a matter of seconds.

"*_Alright, we need to destroy that main neuroi! Sanya, can you weaken the neuroi and expose the core?*_" Minna voice went through the radio. The shy silver-haired girl spoke through Sam's comms.

"_*Affirmative commander.*_"

"_*Lynnette, once Sanya has exposed the core, take the shot.*_"

"_*Yes, ma'am!_*"

"_*Everyone,*_" Sakamoto's voice appeared on the radio.

"_*Cover Sanya's approach! Let's finish this!*_"

"_*Yes ma'am!*_"

Sam kept track on the witches, spotting Sanya's outline as she sped towards the main neuroi with her massive rocket launcher in tow. The others were destroying neuroi left and right, clearing a path for her. Sam could watch in awe as Sanya fired off her rockets, creating massive, bright explosions in the sky. Each impacted upon the neuroi, which gave a screech as it tried to defend itself by firing more lasers at Sanya's way. Sam saw Sanya prop her shield as the lasers hit, steadily holding up to the powerful miasma beams. As the attack stopped, she then did another volley of rockets, while the other witches were keeping the drones at bay.

'_They got this in the bag_!' Sam thought. Victory was in reach.

But from thinking that thought, everything went immediately wrong. As Sanya was making another attack run, Sam saw three neuroi drone fly by, escaping the offensive of the other witches. They tailed Sanya as she concentrated on her attack on the main neuroi. Another figure disengaged to frantically stop the three drones.

"_*Sanya, watch out!*_" Eila screamed.

It was too late. The drones attacked, firing their lasers upon Sanya. Sanya tried to dodge, but the main neuroi fired off another shot, forcing Sanya to shield herself, unable to counter the incoming drones. Sam watched in horror as Sanya's striker was hit, exploding on the impact of super-heated miasma. Sam heard a cry of pain through the radio, watching the Orussian witch spiral in a trail of smoke towards the ground. Luke and Sam continued to watched the scene unfold, as Elia quickly made mincemeat of the neuroi drones. But it was too late.

"_*Sanya's been hit!*_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 has come to an end! Whew...<strong>

**So, things are getting interesting, to say the least. I am working on chapter 6 as we speak, so I'll try to get it up this week. Hopefully, school won't decide to make my sick-ish life worse.**

**For some facts:**

**If you have no idea what natto is, it is a Japanese dish that involves fermented soy beans. It has a peculiar taste that is usually acquired by most people. So it is understandable if people don't like it. Since it is, y'know, rotten beans.**

**The manual is made up. I figured there would be something like that. I mean, who would give a giant mechanized robot to someone and not give instructions. Amirite?**

**And _kleine schwester_ is German for "little sister". So, that is what Hartmann jokes to... "little trudy" hehehehe...**

Gertrude: What did you just say?

**Uh... what the hell? Breaking the 4th wall much, lil' trude?**

Gertrude: Want me to break your face?

**... no...**

Gertrude: Good. Just don't mention that ever again. Got it?

**Sure thing... heh... tiny trude...**

Gertrude: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

**Aw mother fu-**


	6. Chapter 6: Long Shot

**Hello once again. First, I would like to apologize for the late-ness of this chapter. School and real life decided to rear it's ugly head to make things tougher for me. I barely have the time to write. Still, I believe I am satisfied with this chapter. Again, sorry ;-;. But I shall not falter! I will struggle and cry to bring you more! Just... it'll take longer than usual. I plan to try to get a chapter per week, but please understand my circumstances.**

**Now, for some reviews before we kick it off:**

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: His face isn't scarred physically, let alone majorly. But I can say he is mentally scarred with 'something'. For trust issues (in reference to Shirley snooping around, if that's what you mean), he's just a little cautious about people unexpectedly going through his (or his close friend's) personal stuff. Otherwise, he isn't "super-duper-uber-pooper" pissed off. **

**_New Universe Returns_: This chapter will explain the fate of Sanya, so here ya go! And for your suggestion... I do like it. I do wonder how the witches will interpret something "simple" as an ipod or something :)**

**_RG-7 (guest)_: The witches aren't trying to steal the technology. They don't plan to. Intrigued. Yes. Steal it for their evil schemes (which I honestly think would be Erica raiding panties again): No. **

**_Gamerman22_: This chapter will tell it all...**

**_The rakiat (guest)_: This chapter will give you some titan-vs-neuroi action. I hope it satisfies your bloodlust! Or... well... whatever you consider blood for the neuroi...**

**_edboy4926_: Glad you like it! The witches may be able to experience piloting the titans. However, most unlikely for regular troops in the SW universe. I have a reason for it. It will be explained later, but it ties in with Minna telling the ground crew to never speak about the Titans at all. For more info, remember the last couple of episodes in the first SW season, then replace "that" with "this" and... yeah, you get what could happen in certain circumstances arise.**

**And now, we shall continue. This will contain some titan-vs-neuro action! I tried my uber-best for this, and hope you thoroughly enjoy it! Again, feel free with the reviews and such, and enjoy!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6: Long Shot<span>_

* * *

><p>"Sanya!"<p>

Eila was trying to reach her friend. She could see Sanya loosing control, spiraling down to the ground with a trail of smoke. She looked unconscious from afar. She immediately went into rage, cutting down the drones in a quick, swift motion. She tried to fly next to her Orussian friend, hoping to catch her before she hit the ground. But more drones came to attack her, forcing her to dodge their attacks. Two flew to intercept from the front, blocking Eila's path to Sanya. Eila muttered a couple swears as she fought the increasing number of drones surrounding her. Sanya was still falling, painting a trail of black in the sky. Eila felt hopeless.

'_Sanya... please... pull up. Please... don't die..._'

* * *

><p>'<em>C'mon... pull up...<em>'

Sam and Luke were on the ground, watching the battle. Sam praying to every higher entity that the injured witch could pull up. But it didn't seem that way. Sanya seemed to be steadily increasing speed towards the ground, the black trail of smoke still present. The other witches were battling a significant increase of drones, blocking their path to reach the spiraling Orussian.

"_*She's not pulling up!_*" Lynnette spoke through the comms.

"_*Dammit! There's too many! I won't be able to reach her!*_" Shirley's voice crackled through.

'_C'mon Sanya... pull up..._' Sam kept rehearsing that line in her head. Please. Please. Pull up.

Sanya's outline was getting closer and closer to the ground. But it started to wobble, before attempting to straighten out from the dive. Sanya was getting closer and closer to them, the smoke still billowing from her striker. She was unsteady from Sam's perspective, but she managed to pull out of the head-on dive. Sam still saw that there were problems.

"This is Sam. Sanya has pulled up, but she's struggling to stay afloat."

Luke, inside his Titan, saw Sanya fly above them, almost dangerously close to the trees. He could see the silver-haired Orussian witch's face. A little streak of blood was there, and she looked like she was wincing in pain as she tried to climb in altitude. Memories of the past were surging through his mind.

Her striker was severely damaged, as smoke and oil was frothing out of her left striker unit. Luke could only watch her fly past, before the sound of snapping trees and a crash was heard.

"_*Sanya crashed!*_" Luke heard Yoshika say.

"_*Dammit! We can't reach her!*_" Sakamoto yelled.

"_*Sanya!*_" Eila screamed. He couldn't bear to hear it anymore.

"This is Sergeant Akayami. Sam and I will proceed to Sanya's location." The sudden statement from the usually-quiet pilot shocked everyone. The silence was broken quickly by Sakamoto.

"_*Understood. Take her back to base as soon as you reach her.*_"

"Copy."

Luke then exited his titan, much to the surprise of Sam.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to retrieve her. I'm the quickest out of the both of us, and you know that."

"Luke, stay in your Titan. I'll go and-"

"Samantha, please..." Sam rarely heard Luke call her by her full name. His tone was pleading. He wasn't his quiet self anymore. Sam's worried face underneath her helmet looked at Luke's. He seemed much serious. And reckless. Sam just sighed.

"Fine. Give me control of the titan. I'll meet you up at the crash site." Luke allowed Sam to take control of his Atlas before landing on the ground. Sam saw Luke start his jump kit come to life as he ran his way towards the crash site.

'_Luke, you idiot... be careful..._'

In Luke's mind, his nightmare kept replaying over in his head. Sanya's face reminded him too much of Sarah's. He dashed and left from tree branch to tree branch, quickly covering ground. Time was of the essence. There will be no repeated memories. No more repeated mistakes.

* * *

><p>Sanya was waking up again from being unconscious. Her head and body ached. Everything she heard was muffled, and her vision was wavering between focused and blurry. She didn't feel the grip of her Fliegelhammer. Her earpiece wasn't in her ear anymore. She struggled to find it. She saw it a couple of feet from her. She tried to move, but her legs felt like lead.<p>

'_Oh... my striker..._'

She looked down to her legs. Both striker units were damaged, with her left one smoking dangerously. She pulled the emergency lever to disengage them off her legs. With a hiss, they loosened from her, and she removed them.

As she tried to stand up and walk towards her earpiece, her left leg shot out an immense amount of pain. She cried out, stumbling onto the grass.

'_My... leg..._'

Sanya glanced towards her left leg. The stocking on her left leg was torn, showing off the leg below the knee. Her ankle was swollen, giving off a sickly purplish-red color. Another move with her left leg, and Sanya felt the pain surge again. Her senses were briefly sharpened. She then noticed the trickle of blood from her forehead, touching it. It felt painful, but not that bad.

"_*Sanya! Can yo-*_**static**_* -ear me?*_"

Sanya looked back at her earpiece. The quiet crackle of words were coming out, calling her name. It was Eila's voice.

"_*Sanya... please... talk to me...*_"

Sanya tried once again to stand, but her ankle responded with more pain. She stumbled down again. She used her strength to crawl her way to the earpiece. Every movement felt heavy, like as if she was wearing lead. Her ankle sprouted pain with every movement. But she had to reach the earpiece.

She crawled and crawled. The sound of gunfire and lasers echoed in the atmosphere above her. Neuroi screeches shattered through the air. And the earpiece kept echoing phrases that she barely could hear.

"_*Sanya! Please respond!*_"

"_*There's so many!*_"

"_*I'm down to two more clips!*_"

"_*Sanya... please...talk to me...*_"

The earpiece was a few more inches. Once that, maybe she can get help. Even get Yoshika to heal her leg. She just needed to reach it.

The sudden, high-pitched screech of a neuroi sent a chill up Sanya's spine. Three neuroi drones were hovering near her, watching over like hunters. Sanya froze up with fear, then tried to look for her weapon. It laid a few feet from her. But in her condition, a few feet equaled a few miles. Even then, could she lift and fire it in her condition? The time where she needed a sidearm, there was none present.

She was about to die.

'_No... please... Eila..._' Sanya fought tears. This is not how she wanted it to end. She didn't want to die. The neuroi were glowing red. Deadly red. Sanya closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of being vaporized. Hoping it would be quick.

Instead, she heard the screeching of the neuroi. She looked to see the three neuroi explode in white, crystal-like confetti, slowly floating to the ground. She turned to see one of the titan pilots hop down from a tree, running towards her.

"S-Sergeant Akayami..." Sanya stuttered. She was so relieved that he was here.

Luke got to Sanya, inspecting her condition. His helmeted face looked dead center at the young Orussian witch, shaken by her near-death experience. He then got his courage to speak.

"Sanya, are you alright? Can you walk?"

"N-No. My ankle is injured..."

"Alright. Sam will be here any second. I'll try to carry-"

A laser zipped a few feet away, rupturing dust into the air. The two winced at the impact before looking at where it came from. More neuroi drones were coming towards them, screeching their battle cries. Luke scrambled to his weapon, firing bursts of lead at the neuroi.

Three neuroi dropped from the group, exploding into the air. As the neuroi flew closer, more were being destroyed by Luke's fire. Three down. Now five. Seven. Twelve. Yet more kept coming.

Luke, between bursts, looked at Sanya. She could only watch, unable to move unless she wanted more throbbing pain in her left ankle. She watched Luke work, wishing she could be of use. She eerily looked like his sister Sarah. It made his gut wrench from looking at her injured. The past regrets were flooding into his mind. In turn, Luke kept increasing his fire rate in rage, and more neuroi drones dropped. He only stopped firing to quickly change magazines, then the fire continued.

The neuroi desperately tried to fire in return, but they had to scramble in order to not explode into crystalline shards, thus were unable to accurately shoot. Their ranks were thinning, which only twenty remained. Still, that was twenty too many. Luke wasn't sure if he could continue this for much longer as the neuroi were beginning to adapt to his fighting style. He needed to get Sanya out of here before the two were overwhelmed.

Luckily for him, the neuroi were met with other fire: 20 millimeter rounds. Luke and Sanya happily watched Sam come into view inside the Atlas, firing controlled bursts from the XO-16 chaingun. The 20mm gave loud 'booms' as it fired, roaring with immensity. The titan's machinegun made mincemeat out of the neuroi, with five more being obliterated. The remained had to scramble once more as the new treat pounded away at their formation.

"Luke! Get Sanya over here! I'll cover you!" Sam yelled through her helmet.

Luke didn't need to be told twice. He picked up Sanya gently and hurried towards Sam's position. The titan continued to fire at the neuroi formation, taking out another drone. Luke approached the front of Sam's Atlas, which she opened up the hatch.

"Can she squeeze in?"

"Yeah, Sanya will be able to fit. Is she severely injured?" Sam faced Sanya, while the Atlas she controlled momentarily stopped firing.

"My ankle seems to be either sprained or broken, but that's all."

"Alright... Sanya, let get you ins- Oh shit!"

Luke and Sanya turned to see what Sam meant. Three laser beams were flying towards them. In quick thinking, Sam initiated the Particle Vortex. The titan's hand extended as the shield was deployed, covering the three. It was by both dumb luck that the shield actually worked. The lasers deflected off, ricocheting into a clearing of trees. Sam then proceeded to fire once more, with the 20mm rounds ripping apart two more neuroi, forcing the neuroi once more to scramble from their failed attack.

"Whew... close one... Alright Sanya, let's get you aboard."

The titan extended its hand and gentle grasped Sanya, much to her surprise. Sam caught Sanya as the titan placed her within the cockpit, placing Sanya on her lap. As the cockpit closed, Sam called Luke over.

"Alright Luke, hop on. We're retreating."

Luke didn't, standing there as he readied his weapon towards the neuroi.

"Luke, c'mon!"

Luke shook his head. Sam and Sanya were wondering what Luke was doing. Overhead, the neuroi drones were buzzing madly like bees, ready to attack once more onto the group. The cluster of neuroi began their dive again, firing off their lasers. The lasers splashed around the group, getting much closer each time. Both Sam and Luke fired their weapons, pushing the neuroi away. Still, despite their efforts, the neuroi were learning how to dodge their new enemies as they scrambled once more, preparing for another strafe of hot miasma.

"Sam, I'll distract them..."

"Luke, cut the crap! This is no time to play hero!"

"Sam, you need to get Sanya out of here. Both of us know that I am more agile, so let me distract them while you retreat back to base."

"Bullshit Luke! You are coming with with us and-"

"IT'S NOT A DAMN SUGGESTION!"

Sam was taken aback by Luke's sudden outburst. What happened to him? Luke seemed much more serious about this, and clearly reckless. Dangerously determined. Did something trigger? Was... was it the event?

The neuroi were closing in, ready for their attack run.

"Sam... just let me do this..."

Sam stared through her monitor towards Luke. Her face underneath her helmet was solemn, not wanting to allow Luke to distract the neuroi. But with the neuroi closing the distance from them, Sam just sighed in defeat.

"You better be behind us!" Sam yelled back. The Atlas made off away, firing at the neuroi as it retreated back to base. The group of drones began their attack run, finding their new isolated target: Luke.

Luke fired is R-101 at the neuroi following him, lasers exploding around. He dodged and weaved around, distracting the mad frenzy of drones. He did a sharp roll to dodge an incoming neuroi beam. Specks of dirt flung into the heated, dusty air.

The neuroi were making their sweep. They dodged the incoming lead, sharply turning and weaving. More lasers were fired off into Luke's direction, pocketing the area with a deadly glow of neuroi were swarming over Luke's position. They were increasing their speed, and aware of his attacks. It was like fighting a swarm of bees. There was no use.

Luke rolled once more to avoid fire. He was breathing heavily as the swarm continued their attack. He barely dodged a second time as another laser cut the trees behind him, showering the area with burning leaves and splintering wood. He fired again, but the already-wise neuroi drones dodged his desperate attack easily, and fired once more. Luke struggled to dodge another laser, rolling next to a burning tree, embers floating in the air. He huffed from exhaustion before firing once more. In his mind, he was hoping Sam managed to get Sanya out of the combat zone.

* * *

><p>The Atlas D-5 was charging through the forest. The 'thud' of it's feet echoed through the trees. But compared to what was happening, the sound was miniscule.<p>

Sam could hear the distanced sound of gunfire and neuroi screeches from afar. She could see the conflict in the skies. It seemed grim. Although it was safe to say that the number of neuroi drones was halved, at least a hundred neuroi were fighting the other witches. Most likely, they were fatigued and almost out of ammo. Worst of all, the main neuroi was still afloat, steadily inching its way towards the town.

Sam looked at her new passenger, who was sitting on her lap. Sanya occasionally winced in pain from the jolt of the titan's movement, rubbing her ankle. She still was in awe that a few minutes before, she was firing rockets at a high velocity.

"Sanya, how are you doing?"

"My ankle still hurts... but... I-I can manage."

"Anywhere else?"

"Just my forehead. It's only a scrape though."

"Alright..." Sam smiled. Sam decided to radio the others.

"Everyone, this is Sam. I've retrieved Sanya from the crash zone. She's a bit ruffed up, but fine. Making our way to the safe zone, over."

Sam heard a wave of tense sighs and built-up tension released as people were relieved through the radio.

"_*Good. Thanks, Sergeant Earlmann. We owe you one. Proceed to base with Luke and Sanya. We'll handle this from here.*_" Minna said.

"Alright, ma'am." Sam signed off. Sanya could tell from Sam's tense body language that something was wrong.

"Ms. Earlmann, the mission isn't going well, is it?" Sanya questioned. Sam was caught off guard by Sanya, her innocent face looking straight at her.

"N-No. The mission is going steady. They got it under control."

"Ms. Earlmann, you're a bad liar."

Sam was shocked with Sanya's blunt response. But, she was right. Sam could just sigh in defeat towards Sanya, looking at her.

"Right..." Sam said as she saw Sanya pull out her familiar, sprouting cat ears atop her head and some glowing green... antennae? Sam could also feel something long and furry sprout near her leg, rubbing against her (which she felt a little awkward about as the titan steadily moved).

Sanya concentrated on the battle being fought in the high atmosphere above them.

"There... one hundred and fifteen neuroi... including the main one... and Shirley stated she has only two clips left..."

"Wow... you can detect that? Impressive..." Sam saw Sanya blush a little from her little compliment.

"I can detect radio waves and signatures. Commander Minna has better spacial awareness than me, and can detect the trajectory, altitude, and number of neuroi in the air at a given time. I could only detect their radio signatures..."

"Interesting..." Sam stated. The magical abilities that these witches had were incredible to say the least.

The cockpit of the titan was quiet for a moment. The only sound heard was the movement of the titan and the faded, muffled sounds of the battle. It was Sanya who broke the silence.

"Ms. Earlmann... let's go back..."

"Huh?"

"I... think we should go back to help."

"Sanya, you're injured. I've been ordered to bring you to safety. We can't go back."

"Ms. Earlmann, we have to."

"Sanya, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is!" Sanya yelled. She realized her abrupt language, then apologized.

"I'm sorry... I just don't want anyone hurt like me... but I think we... no... you can do something." Sanya said. Her near-death experience left something in her. She didn't want anyone else hurt.

Sam looked at Sanya. She did owe them her life. And the thought of these, well, kids fighting in a war did distraught her. If there was any way to help, she must try. Giving into Sanya's plea, Sam finally agreed.

"Alright. Do you have a plan?"

"Maybe..." Sanya pondered for a moment.

"Is it possible for you to shoot the main neuroi, Ms. Earlmann?"

"Well..." Sam looked above.

"My rockets were the only things able to damage the neuroi. But if you can hit it, it might give the others a chance to destroy the core."

Sam studied the ensuing battle. The main neuroi was almost unscathed since Sanya's attempt, with it's hive of drones keeping the other witches at bay. It was a long shot. Very long. But nothing she couldn't do.

"Seems a bit far... but I can probably make the shot. It's going to be a pain with the chaingun. Just get me the height and distance, and I'll go for it." Sam flashed a thumbs up, and Sanya smiled, invigorated with determination. Maybe they can do it.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Minna was tired and frustrated. Every time she gunned down one neuroi, five took its place. Although they were making progress, the main neuroi still was unscathed with the drones fiercely defending it. The only good news she got was from Sanya's rescue. But if it keeps up, they all would be needing rescuing.<p>

"I'm out!" Shirley exclaimed. She holstered her BAR, reaching for her Thompson. She fired a few more sprays at incoming drones, taking two down in a shower of white shards.

"Tonnerre!" With a flash of electricity, Perrine took out another group of drones. But her success was short lived, as more came to attack, forcing her to prop up her shield.

"There's so many!" Perrine cried in frustration.

"Sturmm!" A quick blur of wind and air flashed, destroying the neuroi attacking Perrine. Perrine barely dodged the blurry figure, almost having a mini heart attack. Erica quickly balanced herself out in front of a startled Perrine.

"Man... why can't they just stop..." Erica complained.

"Wha- You could have hit me!" Perrine screamed.

"Yeah, but I didn't." Erica replied cooly, frustrating Perrine even more.

As everyone was busy fending off the drones, Lynnette desperately shot at the main neuroi, aiming for where the core was. Unfortunately, the rounds were deflected off the neuroi's armor, with the most damage being a dent.

"Commander Minna! I can't penetrate the neuroi's armor!"

The added news frustrated Minna. So far, no progress. She dodged another drone before firing her MG-42, taking out another. But she could helplessly watch the massive neuroi fly it's way closer to town. They will need another miracle to pull through this. Yet she doubted another miracle will fall through the sky like last time. They'll have to give all they got.

* * *

><p>The Atlas D-5 Titan rested in a crouched position. The massive XO-16 chaingun was poised like a sniper, waiting for the command. It's intricate body glowing in the sun, with its massive shell casings shining. The gun was steady, perfectly aimed, and quietly still.<p>

"Alright Sanya, give me some bearings."

Sanya's familiar features popped out once more as she focused the glowing green antennae, concentrating.

"It's... three kilometers up... and... two kilometers away... moving around fifty kilometers an hour."

"Got it." Sam replied. She moved the titan's arms in position, calculating height, distance, shell drop, and lead of the target.

"Sixty degrees up... one inch lead..." She said to herself. Sam adjusted to these specifications.

"This will be some shot..." Sam said. She adjusted the massive weapon once more to compensate for bullet drop.

"Alright... gonna burst fire. Let's hope this works..."

The chaingun roared with ferocity, yet was precisely aimed. Sam and Sanya felt the recoil and thunderous bursts of fire. The 20mm rounds left the barrel, darting into the sky towards the neuroi. Sam could only hope her aim was right as she waited. All she could do was contact the Lieutenant Colonel to break the news.

* * *

><p>The witches above were struggling to keep the attack. With their magic almost depleted and a strong drone force present, they haven't made an attack onto the main neuroi save for a few potshots by Lynnette. Still, the neuroi was afloat and strong, still pressing forward.<p>

"Lynne, watch out!"

Yoshika propped up her shield to protect the Brittainian, deflecting off a few neuroi lasers. She then returned fire, taking out two drones in the process.

"Thanks Yoshika!" Lynnette replied. But she saw her friend's tired face as Yoshika gave a nod of acknowledgement. In fact, everyone was on the verge of exhaustion, fighting what seemed to be a hornet's nest. She too admitted she was struggling to concentrate with her magical and energy consumption.

Minna still fought off every drone that came her way, but the results still left the main neuroi unscathed. She felt ever so tired as the minutes passed on, tiredly taking out drone after drone. But every attack made on the main neuroi was left with minimal results.

The main neuroi gave a shriek, then the sky was filled with deadly rays of miasma. The witches propped their shields up, struggling to hold back the barrage of red.

"Damn..." Minna muttered. At this rate, they wouldn't need to get shot down; they would fall to the earth with energy and magical exhaustion.

Yet, one thing from the comm piece changed everything.

"_*This is Sam. ETA on package is five seconds. Hope it helps.*_" Minna could hear and feel the smirk on Sam even from here, but was confused on what she meant by 'package'.

"This is Minna. Sergeant, can you please repeat-"

"Minna, I got eyes on something!" Sakamoto exclaimed.

The witches turned to see what she meant. Sure enough, they saw the streak of shells rocketing towards the neuroi, flying past them. The neuroi was helpless, unable to interpret what was about to happen.

The 20mm shells slammed into the neuroi at high speeds. Shards of black and red, hexagonal plates flung into the air. Giant holes were ripped into the neuroi with a mighty explosion.

"Woah!" Yoshika said.

"Holy crap!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Impressive..." Perrine added.

Minna watches as the cloud of debris cleared, making out an exposed core from a gaping hole in the neuroi. This was their chance.

"Lynnette! Fire at the core!"

"Right!"

In a swift motion, Lynnette brought her anti-tank rifle into aim, then fired. The bullet exited the barrel with a loud bang. The bullet increasingly sped towards the core, slicing through the air. It seemed time was in slow motion. This was their chance. Their moment.

Their miracle.

* * *

><p>"Dammit..."<p>

Luke kept firing at the drones around him, but their tactics dodged every bullet from him. Luke was able to take out only one more drone before forced to take cover from another heavy barrage of lasers. Even with the help of his jump kit, he barely dodged searing-red miasma, rolling away to cover.

He landed near Sanya's broken striker, still smoking from the damage done to it. He breathed heavily as he looked at his attackers, still 'smug' with energy. He felt himself exhausted from the attacks. Energy was almost drawn out of him, sucked out after every movement.

The neuroi pressed with another attack, firing off their lasers. Luke rolled off once more, but the beams struck the damaged strikers. The strikers violently exploded, sending a massive fireball and shockwave outwards. The blast flung Luke away, smacking him into a fallen, burning tree. With a cry of pain, his vision blurred with intensity, fading from focused to hazy in increments.

Luke could hazily see a shard of the striker protruding from his left leg. It felt numb to him. His blurry vision saw burning embers and bright oranges. Flames, no doubt. His ears rang from the explosion. And he could see the drones above, almost taunting him in his injured state. Like hunters taunting their prey before it dies.

Was he going to die?

'_Stupid... stupid... stupid..._' Luke thought. He was fading in and out of focus, his vision blurring and going darker.

'_Heh... dying from some aliens... I hope Sam and Sanya made it out..._'

He made out Sam's voice over the comms, but his hearing was still ringing, only hearing Sam's muffled voice.

'_Sam... I'm sorry for being the idiot hero..._'

He made out more voices, now sounded with awe and excitement. His vision continued to fade off. He grew tired, as his grasp on consciousness was loosening.

"_*Lynnette! Fire at the core!*_"

Luke then heard the shot through the comms. A second later, the familiar 'ping' of the core being destroyed was barely heard, followed by the drones in front of him exploding in a bright light. The shards looked heavenly, as if the heavens were raining down. Ironic, since these thing were trying to kill him earlier.

'_Heh... guess they did it..._' Luke thought to himself, chuckling.

His vision grew more blurry, as the fiery embers slowly mixed with the white crystals in the air. His breath was growing ever so shallow as he was going unconscious.

His last sight was someone landing onto the ground in front of him, desperately running towards his location. She had brown hair... and a sailor uniform? Then more people landed.

"Sergeant Akayami!"

Luke finally let go, getting pulled into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Akayami!"<p>

Yoshika ran towards the injured pilot, slumped next to a burning tree. Shirley, Eila, and Erica caught up with the young Fuso witch, helping her drag Luke into a safer area. Eila saw Yoshika tending to his injuries, and noticed the sliver of metal protruding from his left leg. It was part of Sanya's striker.

Eila saw the man that saved Sanya's life. And now, he was on the verge of death.

Yoshika focused all her energy in saving Luke. The process was going well, but the piece of shrapnel in his leg was the most worrisome to her, sticking out hazardly from his leg. It was covered in blood, as his pants was turning from olive-green to sickly dark red.

"Yoshika, we got to pull out this piece of shrapnel out!" Shirley said.

"But-" Yoshika was nervous. Despite her medical knowledge, this was the first time with dealing with a shrapnel wound. Was it wise to pull it out? What if it made things worse? What if it causes more pain to Luke? Yoshika's worried thoughts were snapped out of her mind as Erica talked to her.

"Yoshika, we need to pull it out so you can heal him, got it?" Erica told.

"Yeah, Yoshika. Once we pull this thing out, we can heal him. Don't worry about a thing." Eila added, hoping to reassure Yoshika.

"A-Alright..." Yoshika said, now determined. The four grabbed the shard gingerly, firmly grasping it.

"On the count of three..." Shirley began.

"One..."

"...two..." Erica said.

"THREE!" Eila announced.

The four of them tugged at the piece of shrapnel from his thigh, pulling with all their might. In the process, Luke regained consciousness, only to be met with a world of pain. He let our a cry of pain, making the witches cringe. Yet, they continued to pull.

"C'mon!" Shirley said.

Luke's cries didn't stop as the pain intensified. The witches tried to bear Luke's pain, soothing his with comforting words. But with one last tug, the shard was out, much to the relief of everyone. Yoshika felt queasy with Luke's blood upon her hands, but there was no time. In a hurry, she began to heal him with whatever magic she could muster.

Luke was gasping for breaths, his vision still blurry. He made out the faint glow of blue around him through his helmet. He hazily saw the four witches look at him with looks of concern. His tired and injured state of mind couldn't recognize the figures around him. He saw someone that looked familiar.

"...Ellie?" Luke muttered towards Erica. Erica was confused by this, only thinking this was just Luke's mind going crazy from what he was experiencing.

"...Ellie... I'm sorry..." Luke muttered before he slipped once again into unconsciousness. The witches could only ponder by what he meant.

"Ellie?" Erica questioned. Shirley was thinking on the picture she saw before. The one girl with brown, cropped hair that looked like Erica. Was she Ellie?

Yoshika mended the gash on Luke's leg, repairing muscle and tissue. With one more burst of energy, she finished up Luke's healing process before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

The three other witches were exhausted, finally now noticing their low energy. But there was the travel back to base.

"Commander Minna, this is Shirley. Luke's now doing fine. We'll be right back at base."

"_*Alright. Stay safe. We all deserve a nice rest once we get back.*_"

"Gotcha." Shirley smiled.

"Alright... Hartmann, mind giving me a hand with Luke?"

"Yup. No problem." The two carefully carried Luke as the prepped their strikers for takeoff. Meanwhile, Eila carried Yoshika as she took off.

The group proceeded to fly their way back. Back home.

* * *

><p><strong>End! Whew, done with another chapter! <strong>

**For some background info:**

**The Particle Vortex is the combination for the Particle Shield and Vortex Shield abilities. To make it fit, I used it to deflect the neuroi beams. So... yeah. Made up, but based off of two canon titan abilities.**

**I honestly have no idea how far the XO-16's range is. Let alone the fact if it could become an AA gun. But, y'know. Hero prevails, right? Still, I gotta say, that's a lucky shot Sam has.**

Sam: Hell yeah I can do it! I'm the best shot in my squad!

**And... more 4th wall breaking... -_-;**

Sam: What?

**Nothing, except that you have entered my room of solitude and audience explaining...**

Sam: Oh... well... oops. Heh, sorry 'bout that.

**Right... -_-;**

Lucchini: Heyo! What's this place?

**Seriously!? Why the hell are you people breaking this 4th wall?! **

Lucchini: Wall? What wall? I didn't see any wall... Or even broke one.

**Nevermind... Anyways, keep it down. I'm still pretty sure Little Trude-ster is still pissed for what I called her earlier...**

Lucchini: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Little Trude-ster"!

**Dammit... of course I shouldn't have told you guys this...**

Trude: I HEARD THAT, YOU PUNK!

**For crying out loud...**

Sam: Trude! Don't do it!

Trude: GET OVER HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!

Lucchini: Wah! Scary!

**OH WHAT THE FU-**


	7. Chapter 7: Recollections of the Past

**Hello. I am here to bring you the seventh chapter of the story of Titans and Angels. Yay. So, to go off... I... uh... erm...**

**Gertrude, you are seriously scaring me. Can you stop watching over my shoulder?**

Trude: No. It's your fault. Maybe next time, you won't mess with me.

**-_-;**

**Fine... Anyways, let's get to some reviews:**

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: Erica paired with Luke? Do you mean as partners... or something more -W- ? Just kidding, I do know what you mean. Honestly, I am still deciding ships. I have many in mind, but only one can rise up. That is, if I decide to do so. I have one particular ship in mind for Luke, but I might make a separate, bonus chapter(s) for all the ships I am thinking (I am up for suggestions on pairings).**

Trude: Honestly, I would feel bad if Luke got in a relationship with her. I have enough problems waking her up.

**Shush Trude. It's review time. Besides, I know you want Erica for yourself.**

Trude: Yeah, I- WAIT, WHAT?!

**_New Universe Returns_: Glad I successfully accomplished that chapter in the intensity portion & neuroi action. Also, I dunno. I'm afraid that if I pick a side, I'll begin a flame war over the 'supreme' race of technology. Personally, I think that they would have both types, but most likely Apple because of portability (IPads, IPods, IPhones, etc...). I'll add that later.**

**_Gamerman22_: Yup. She is scarrrrr... uh... I mean... she is a nice person. And merciful. And is totally not standing behind me. Yeah. And, y'know, she will find you. So... uh...**

Trude: Gamerman22, you are next. *cracks knuckles*

**Please Trude, not now -_-... But seriously dude, better start running.**

**_RG-7 (guest)_: Glad you are looking forward for this! This chapter is a pretty big one, so I hope this satisfies your needs.**

**_Webbo13_: Thanks! Glad you are digging it! **

**Ahhh... now done with the reviews. Anyways, feel free to send me reviews. Ready to go, Trude?**

Trude: Yup. Let's get this show on the road.

**Alright!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7: Recollections of the Past<span>_

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Luke felt that he was swimming in a deep, dark void. Or maybe floating? It waLukes all unimportant to him. As far as the eye can see, there was nothing. Just still black surrounded him. Was he dead? Was this the afterlife? Or perhaps limbo?

_You are a failure._

"Wha..."

_You heard me. A failure._

"Who are you!"

_I'm you. Here to remind you of your failures. Your mistakes._

"Shut the fuck up."

_Don't deny it. You will always be unable to help the ones you love._

"Shut the fuck up!"

_Hell, you couldn't save your own family. Better yet, you weren't even there for them. As they died, knowing that you weren't there for them._

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Luke's yell echoed out into the darkness. It slowly tapered away. He held both anger and sadness inside of him, and tears were beginning to form.

_Look at you. A grown man crying like a little boy. Pathetic. I always wondered why you continue to fight. Continue to live. Doesn't the guilt eat you away? How you saw your family die while you could only stare and watch?_

Luke felt the voice give off a taunting chuckle before continuing.

_Give up. Stop wasting your time. You always believe fighting and living would mean that they lived on. That they are still with you. But it was your fault that you didn't save them. You bring the courage to fight for the ones you love now, but you never had it when they were still alive. Just go back to being a useless coward and accept the truth..._

The last words the voice gave off stung Luke's heart.

_Face it. You were the reason for their deaths._

"No it's not."

Luke turned around to see her. She had her small, red peacoat on with a blue skirt. White stockings covered her legs as she wore her favorite little yellow boots. And her golden hair was clean and perfect, giving way for her bright blue eyes. She looked the same way just before she died.

"S-Sarah?" Luke cried out. It pained him inside to see her again, yet was happy at the same time.

"Luke, please stop blaming yourself." Sarah replied.

"B-But... you died... Mom, Dad, Ellie..."

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Mom and Dad wouldn't like that..."

Sarah cracked a smile. Her eyes radiated warmth and concern.

"... I don't like it either... Please, Luke... just stop with it..."

_Look at you... Are you going to believe her? She's dead. And you're the cause of her death. How can you face her? Give up. You are just wasting more time talking to the memories of a dead girl._

"Luke, don't listen. Both Mom and Dad are proud of you for your will to live. So am I..."

_Pathetic. She's just sugarcoating your failure. How can you stare into the face of the one you abandoned?_

"Luke... let the past go..."

"B-But..."

"The more you dwell on the past mistakes, the more self doubt you have..." Sarah gave a smile, placing her hands behind her back.

"...you were the one who told me that, remember?"

Luke gave a smile back.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the darkness around him was getting brighter and brighter. He felt himself getting lightheaded, but continued to look at her beloved little sister. He missed the way she looked. Same with his mother, father, and Ellie...

"Look's like you're going now..." Sarah said.

She immediately hugged him, catching him off guard. He felt the warmth that radiated from her as she squeezed his abdomen.

"I'll see you later. Please don't forget what I said..." She said. He looked back into her bright blue eyes for a final time.

_Don't forget what I said either... I'll see you back soon enough... Luke._

The voice's last words stung him a bit, but the light around him was getting brighter and brighter. He wished he could bring Sarah back with him. He felt this world fade away as the light finally enveloped him.

* * *

><p>Luke's vision was back. His vision was blurry, but after a while it focused. Just only to be met with another surprise.<p>

He was hovering one kilometer off the ground.

"Ah! Crap! What the-"

Shirley and Erica were surprised by the struggle Luke gave from their grip on him as they flew. Eila too was in shock, but had to concentrate on carrying Yoshika and her striker unit (which was heavy to say the least).

"Luke, calm down!" Shirley said.

"Ah! Luke! Relax!" Erica added, dodging a kick to her arm.

"What the hell!? Why am I this high in the air?!" Luke screamed.

"You got injured and became unconscious. Luckily, Yoshika was able to heal you up. We're bringing you back to the base." Shirley replied.

"Yeah," Erica added.

"We all even got that big piece of metal out of your leg, too."

"I would've appreciated if only one of you was carrying me instead of me having to be greeted with a view like this..." Luke sighed. He was getting slight vertigo from the 'view' he had this high up.

"Hey! You're heavy!" Shirley pouted in response.

"Shirley, don't complain!" Eila retorted in annoyance.

"I have to carry this heavy striker unit and Yoshika back to base!"

"Mmmhh... Lynne... please...mmmmhhhmmm..." Yoshika whispered as she continued her sleep. Everyone could only blush in embarrassment. Who knew what Yoshika was dreaming about.

"A-Anyways..." Luke said.

"Are the others safe? How about Sanya and Sam?"

"Everyone made it back safely." Shirley replied.

"Yup. Safe and sound." Erica said. Eila looked at Luke for a second, then turned her head away, blushing. Luke caught hold of this, confused.

"Um... T-Thanks Sergeant Akayami... for saving Sanya..." Eila muttered in embarrassment.

"Oh... uh, no problem. It's what any soldier would do, ma'am." Eila smiled at Luke's humble response. She gave another nod of thanks.

"Y'know, this is the longest I've ever heard you talk." Eila said.

"Yeah, you talked with us for a straight five minutes." Erica grinned.

"Huh? Oh..." Luke stated, going back to his quiet voice.

The girls could only laugh a little at Luke flustering. Luke didn't realize this, having never talked this normally with anyone besides Sam and his family. Maybe it was best to let go of his quiet self.

As the group descended closer to the base, Yoshika yawned before finally waking up, also being a bit surprised at her surroundings.

"Huh? Where am I..."

"Yoshika... would you mind... not moving so much... so heavy..."

"E-Eila! I'm sorry!" Yoshika apologized. Eila could only grunt an okay as she continued to hold up the heavy striker unit and the young Fuso witch.

"You went unconscious after healing Luke." Erica answered.

"Oh right! Is Luke okay?"

"Yeah..." Luke responded. Yoshika could see Luke's awkward predicament, being held by the two witches.

"Guess I owe you again. Thank you, Yoshika."

"It's no problem. I am here to help others, after all." Luke could only smile under his helmet from that statement.

"All of you, thanks. I owe my life to you guys."

The group continued their descend upon the base, able to see a group awaiting for them on the runway.

* * *

><p>Sam was nervously fidgeting around on the open runway. After hearing what happened to Luke, her mind raced with concern and anxiety. Her helmet was off, and the witches present could sense Sam's worry upon her face.<p>

After Minna and Sakamoto were told by Sam of what Luke did, they were mad to say the least. Some of the witches (being Shirley, Eila, Erica, and Yoshika) volunteering to find Luke, and raced off to the location of Sanya's crash site. Once Shirley gave the condition Luke was in back to the others, everyone was in worry. Sam almost wanted to run back and get Luke herself, but was held back by everyone else.

"Don't worry Ms. Earlmann. Luke will be okay." Sanya reassured. Sam looked back at the Orussian witch, noticing the bandage wrap around her forehead and left ankle. Sanya rested on crutches as she stood next to Sam.

"Y-Yeah..." Sam face gave a brief sense of hope, but soon faded back to concern once more.

"Hey look! There here!" Lucchini said. Everyone saw the group descend and land on the runway, stopping a few feet from the rest. As soon as Yoshika got off Eila's back, Eila sighed in relief as she dropped the strikers on the ground, finally able to rest. The two other witches gently put Luke down, before they too were relieved from the series of tiring events.

"Whew... geez... I could use a bath right now..." Shirley said.

"So tired..." Erica groaned. She collapsed on the ground, deciding to just nap on the spot. As usual, Trude was annoyed by this, but didn't have the strength to deal with the problem. Everyone was beat from the tiring battle they had. Still that didn't let up both Minna and Sakamoto's anger. The two commanding officers approached the titan pilot.

"Sergeant Akayami, you have a lot of explaining to do." Minna's voice was harsh and sharp.

"Whatever you were doing, it was stupid, reckless, and foolish!" Sakamoto added, fueling the fire.

"You disregarded my orders and almost gotten yourself ki-" Sakamoto's words were interrupted by Sam.

She punched Luke in the gut, toppling him over. He grunted in pain as he fell down. Everyone was in shock.

"You idiot! Did you know how worried I was?!" Sam yelled. Luke painfully coughed in response as he tried to get up, with Sam towering over him.

"I... deserve that..." Luke weakly replied.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more! You recklessly run into battle! Even here, you go off! You think the world can't touch you, since you got nothing to lose! Nothing left!" Sam was beginning to form tears in her eyes.

"You think there's no one left for you! That, because everyone you love has died, you have an excuse to run off into the heat of battle and get yourself killed!" Sam's voice was beginning to falter as she continued to stare at Luke.

"I... don't have anyone left..." Luke replied as he stood up.

"Bullshit! You have the militia! Your have your fellow friends! Your fellow comrades!..." Sam paused, before finally saying something.

"You have me!" Sam cried out. He was stunned by her remark.

"How do you think I would feel if you died? You might think you have no more family left, but I am still here. I would care if you get hurt. I would care if you died..." Sam then hugged Luke, who was still in shock. He just stood there as he let those words sink in.

"...You're dense sometimes... I worry about you too... I'm glad you're safe..." Sam said quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Luke replied. Sam let go of him embrace to face Luke. She then flicked her finger into Luke's visor playfully.

"Besides, I still owe ya, right?" Sam smiled as she wiped the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Right..." Luke laughed. The two were interrupted from their little moment by a clearing of the throat.

"Um... ahem..." Minna said. The two pilots began to blush a little, realizing what they were interrupting.

"Ah...s-sorry..." Sam said sheepishly.

"Well, I was going to berate Sergeant Akayami, but it looks like you beat me to it." Minna smiled. She then faced Luke.

"Sergeant Luke Akayami, I will agree with Major Sakamoto. Your actions were reckless and stupid, which almost got you killed. You also disobeyed an order. If you were an enlisted man, I would give you solitary confinement..."

"...however.."

"... your actions did save the life of one of my girls. You put your life on the line to protect Sanya, and continued to do so. So Sergeant Akayami... I thank you." The other witches decided to add their own share of thanks. Luke could just shrug sheepishly, taking the appreciation in.

"Also, on behalf of all us," Minna began.

"Sergeant Luke Akayami and Sergeant Sam Earlmann, we welcome you officially into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Wait... Joint Fighter Wing? Us?" Sam asked. It was Sakamoto's turn to inform the two.

"Yes, that's right. We are the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, known as the Strike Witches. We'll try to get you two back home. But, in the meantime, we would appreciate your help."

Sam and Luke looked to each other before giving a nod.

"Yes ma'am!" The two said.

"Alright everyone, to make up for before, I believe we should properly introduce ourselves." Sakamoto said.

"Major Mio Sakamoto of the Fuso Naval Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietrich Wilcke of the Karlsland Luftwaffe and commander of the 501st."

"Captain Charlotte Yeager of the United States Army Air Force." Shirley waved.

"Captain Gertrude Barkhorn of the Karlsland Luftwaffe and 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Trude saluted.

"Lieutenant Erica Hartmann of the Karlsland Luftwaffe. And, y'know, of the 501st."

"Lieutenant Perrine Clostermann of the Free Gallian Air Force and 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Pilot Officer Eila Juutilainen of the Sumous Air Force."

"I'm Pilot Officer Sanya Litvyak of the Orussian Air Force."

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini of the Romangan Air Force!"

"I'm Master Sergeant Lynnette Bishop of the Royal Brittainian Air Force and 501st."

"Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji of the Fuso Naval Air Force and 501st Joint Fighter Wing!"

The witches stood proudly at their new members. Both Luke and Sam couldn't help but smirk at the proud group before them. Looking at each other, the two pilots then stood at attention and saluted at the witches.

"Sergeant Lucas Akayami, Marauder Corps, New Frontier Militia. Pleasure to serve with you!"

"Sergeant Samantha Earlmann, Marauder Corps, New Frontier Militia. Glad to be with all of you!"

* * *

><p>Ursula Hartmann yawned as she waited for the plane to be fueled and restocked. The plane landed in Libya in order to refuel and restock on some basic supplies. The eight hour flight was boring to say the least, as the only people on board were the pilots, one gunner, a Karlsland Wermacht guard, and one of her assistants that was transferred into her department only a week ago. The assistant didn't talk throughout the trip, as she was nervous from never being near the combat zone before. She decided best not to bother the new assistant. The Wermacht guard stayed silent as usual, fitting the Karlsland stereotype of discipline. She was only able to converse a bit with the pilots and the gunner, but that could only go so far. So she returned to reviewing paperwork at documents for most of the trip. Most of it concerned with weapon documents, such as the Jet Striker units. The Me-262 striker unit was progressing ever so better since the feedback reports from Captain Barkhorn's test flight. They were even in the designs of making one with a 50 mm cannon armament the last time she heard.<p>

She quietly waited inside one of the hangars in the Tobruk Air Field, reviewing more documents concerning both on weapons and the radar anomalies that were reported in Romanga. The hangar was somewhat busy, with some ground crew working on the Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Condor that transported her here. The Libyan afternoon heat was making her sleepy, so another yawn was stifled from her.

"Ma'am?" Ursula noticed that one of the pilots approached her.

"The chief mechanic here says that the restocking and refueling of the plane will be done within two-to-four hours. However, the commanding officer here says that the 9th Liberion Bomber Unit is en-route to land here in two hours, so takeoff will have to be postponed to tomorrow morning to make way for them."

"Well," Ursula said, before yawning again. "It can't be helped. Mind if we head for somewhere to stay for the night?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ursula followed the pilot out from the hangar, taking a glance at the orange African sky as it lit the sands below.

* * *

><p>The witches were, for the most part, in the lounge relaxing as the afternoon sun was settling down. The tiring battle left the witches (and Luke) exhausted, while Sanya and Yoshika were busy recovering in the infirmary. The only one that wasn't tired was Sam, in which she volunteered to make food for everyone. Out came a plate of tuna sandwiches, made with whatever extra ingredients that could be found in the kitchen. The witches were to be surprised from the seemingly simple plate of food.<p>

"Wow! These are really good!" Shirley noted as she ate hers. The other noted in agreement.

"Well what were you expecting?" Sam smirked.

"Well, when you're out in the Frontier, you gotta know how to make food out of anything. Right, Luke?" Luke gave a nod in agreement. Yet, Sam smirked at him.

"Still, Luke, despite being from the Frontier, you are a horrible cook." Sam laughed. Luke gave off a disgruntled grunt in annoyance, making everyone else laugh.

"Shut up. I can't cook anything that isn't Japanese..." Luke muttered. Sam still laughed a bit.

"Heh, yeah that is true. But anything else..." Sam rolled her eyes, then smirked as Luke gave another look of annoyance through his helmet.

"Well," Luke began. "Mind if I bring the leftovers to Sanya and Yoshika?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Sam said. Luke grabbed the plate of sandwiches and walked out the door, towards the infirmary.

"Hermmm! Whrrmmmff!" Eila tried to say something, but she was in the middle of eating her sandwich. She quickly eat her sandwich then ran off after Luke out of the room.

"Hey! I'm coming too!"

The other witches were confused to Eila's sudden burst of energy. Well, except for some, who were snickering. Erica finished her share, then stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna go sleep. See ya!" And with that, Erica left the room.

"Hartmann!" Trude called out, but the blonde ace was already far off. She signed in defeat.

"Figures..."

"Well, we are a bit tired from that battle." Minna said.

"Anyways, how did you shoot at that neuroi, Sam?"

"Well, Sanya got me to help and corrected my aim with her magic ability, helping me zero down the neuroi. It was a long shot, sure, but I made shots like that before. That's what us titan pilots are trained for: to do the impossible."

"Impressive..." Trude stated. "Your Frontier Militia must be very well organized..." Trude caught on to Sam's nod in disapproval.

"I wouldn't say organized. Honestly, we are far from that. But growing up in the Frontier has taught us all the skills to survive and fight." It was Shirley's turn to ask something.

"Sam, I got a question?"

"Shoot."

"Before, when we were... um... healing Luke, he called Hartmann 'Ellie'." Shirley noted Sam's change in attitude, going from relaxed to somber.

"Ellie..." Sam said.

"Who's Ellie, Sam?" Lucchini asked his time, also curious.

"Well... It's a long story... something personal to Luke. He told me before, but it's some grim stuff..." Sam stated.

"Was it the reason for Luke's actions earlier?" Minna asked.

"Yes. Most likely..." Sam sighed.

"If it's alright, we won't press on into Luke's personal life." Sakamoto said.

"No, I think it's best. It would explain a lot more. If I didn't, he would've done it. And I'd rather not let him tell the story." Sam then sighed.

"So..."

* * *

><p>Erica made her way outside of the lounge. She said she was going to sleep. Her body did agree that sleep sounded nice right about now. But that's not what she was going to do. Erica made another couple turns, going for the infirmary. To find Luke.<p>

'_Ellie? Who's she?_' The curiosity in her was getting stronger, especially with Luke's ramble that he did towards her.

She was standing outside the closed infirmary door. She cracked it open to see a bit inside. There, Luke and Eila were there, talking to both Sanya and Yoshika as they presented the food.

"Hello, Luke-san!" Yoshika said.

"Luke-san?" He questioned.

"Oh, it's an honorific term from Fuso. I-I hope you don't mind." Luke just chuckled a bit.

"No, it's fine. We brought food for the both of you." Luke presented the platter of leftover sandwiches.

'Wow! Thank you!" Yoshika beamed.

"Thank you, Mr. Akayami." Sanya replied.

"Don't thank me. Sam was the one who made them." Luke said. Eila decided to grab one sandwich and present it to Sanya.

"Here Sanya. Open wide."

"Eila, I can do it myself. I'm not that hurt." Sanya reassured. She was happy Eila was that concerned for her, though.

"Nonsense! You got to save your strength so you can heal properly! Here, open wide." Sanya finally agreed to, then took a bite from the sandwich that Eila was feeding her.

'Wow... it's delishush..." Sanya said as she ate. Yoshika too got one sandwich, and she too was complimenting it.

"This is great! Sam's a very good cook!"

Erica was still watching in, leaning to get a better look. Honestly, she didn't know why she was hiding. Maybe it was because she didn't want to press into asking Luke about this 'Ellie' person. Maybe because the was too busy mentally laughing at Eila's affection towards Sanya, and didn't want to interrupt. Or maybe she had no idea why. Either way, she continued to peek in and listen to the conversation.

However, she leaned in a little too much. Erica then stumbled into the room, falling down onto the floor in surprise.

"Ow..." Erica muttered.

"Hartmann? Are you okay? Yoshika asked.

"What were you doing?" Eila asked.

"Huh? Oh, uhh..." Erica was thinking of a quick excuse as she stood up.

"Well... I was going to go sleep in my room, but decided to stop by and see how Sanya and Miyafuji were doing." Erica said nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" Yoshika asked.

"And you just fell to the ground upon opening the door? Hartmann, I've heard better lies before..." Eila smirked, causing Erica to sweat-drop a little.

"Heh... well, ya got me." Erica said.

"Oh, then why did you come?" Yoshika asked.

"Well... I've been thinking about something... Uh, Luke?" Erica asked. Luke turned around to face the blond Karlsland witch.

"When Yoshika was healing you, you called me 'Ellie'. What did you mean by that?" Luke stiffed at that name. Everyone in the room could sense Luke's change in attitude.

"E-Ellie..." Luke said.

"Um, who's Ellie, Luke-san?" Yoshika inquired.

"S-She's my sister. Her full name is Elizabeth."

"You have a sister, Mr. Akayami?" Sanya asked.

"Yes... I have two. Emily was the second-oldest. The youngest in my family was... my little sister Sarah..."

"Wow. Your family is pretty big! I'm an only child. They must be worried that you are gone." Yoshika said. Luke remained eerily quiet.

"Uh, Luke-san? Are you alright?"

"Sorry Yoshika... but my family died three years ago..." The witches turned wide-eyed, shocked from what Luke said.

"I-I'm very sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" Yoshika stuttered, feverishly bowing in apology.

"I-I'm really sorry for asking, Luke." Erica apologized as well. She was worried of hitting a sensitive spot in Luke's life.

"It's okay... you wouldn't have known..." Luke reassured.

"Luke, it's okay if you don't want to answer. I don't want to pressure you or anything." Erica said.

Luke didn't really feel like saying anything. Those memories were painful. They made his heart ache. But he remembered the dream he had...

'_The more you dwell on the past mistakes, the more self doubt you have..._' Sarah's voice rang out in his mind.

"N-No... I'll answer."

"No, it's really okay Luke. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Erica reassured. She didn't want to force Luke to tell something painful for the sake of her curiosity.

"No... I can't dwell on the past anymore... It's okay. I'm taking responsibility for this." Luke sighed.

"Besides, it's better for me to tell you than keep it in me. A... fair warning... it's... a grim past I lived through..."

"A-alright..." Erica said.

Luke began his story.

* * *

><p>"Luke, you going to work?" His father's voice bellowed out. He was sitting on the couch, watching the news. He had a cast on his right leg.<p>

The living room was bright this morning, so the sun's rays were shining. Yet, it was five o'clock. The planet works a bit weird with the way it orbits the sun in this sector of the Frontier. The smell of bacon, eggs, and fried rice was in the air.

"Yup. I'll have to work overtime since you injured yourself fixing that titan." Luke responded.

He put on his grey, plad, flannel shirt over his black T-shirt. He wore tan cargo pants and was in the process of putting on his steel-toed working boots. His backpack lied on the kitchen counter, filled with a quick lunch for later.

"Don't pressure yourself too hard, honey." Luke's mom rang from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom. I'll be home a bit later."

"Hey Luke!" Luke saw the two girls make their way downstairs. Sarah was in her red peacoat and blue skirt, which mom bought a week ago. Her golden-blonde hair was neatly combed, and she had white stockings on. She stood in front of Luke, looking up to him.

"Hey Sarah. Ready for school?" Luke ruffled her hair a bit playfully.

"Why do you act like I'm four? I'm fifteen for crying out loud." Sarah smiled.

"Hey, you're still a little kid in my book." Sarah pouted at Luke, making him laugh.

"Hey, don't tease Sarah. She's grown a lot." The girl had a red, plad, flannel shirt, showing off a while T-shirt underneath. She wore jeans and some tan boots.

"Morning Ellie." Luke said.

"Luke, remember what mom said..." Ellie reminded him.

"Yeah yeah..." Luke rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Also, mind getting some food on the way back for dinner? We don't really have anything left in the fridge."

"Sure thing. You two take care at school. And Ellie, watch out for Sarah."

"Got it. We don't have 'till another hour to head off." Ellie pointed out.

"Gotcha! See you later, then." Sarah said

"Alright, see you guys!" Luke called out as he opened the door outside.

"Bye Luke!" Sarah called out.

"See ya, Luke!" Ellie said.

"Honey, take care!"

"Work hard!"

Luke closed the door, exiting his house. He approached the motorcycle he rode to work everyday, a simple dirt bike. It was as much as they could afford here in the Frontier. That, and it was fun to off-road once in a while.

He put on his helmet, shouldered his backpack, and proceeded to drive out onto the road. The town was a fairly big one, according to Frontier hundred people lived here in the town of _Haven_. He passed by the few stores here and there, making turns on intersections. Finally, he reached the "highway", a long, wide dirt road that went to the other towns and cities on the planet. He buzzed down the road, driving his way to the next town. He passed by the few lush trees amongst the grass fields. In the distance, the city of _Autumn_ lied, resting behind a few mountains.

He made an exit turn on the town of _Columbus_. He approached the mechanics shop and parked nearby. The shop worked on the construction Titans that some of the neighboring companies employ. From there, he walked inside. The smell of oil and grease filled the air, alongside with the noise clatter of wrenches and blowtorches.

"Heyo Luke!" The manager called out to him. The two walked to each other with outstretched hands. The shook.

"Looks like Mr. Akayami isn't with ya. Tell him I hope he get's better when you head back."

"Gotcha, Mr. Turnfield."

"Alright Luke, just clock in. Not really a busy day today. You can help on that Titan over there." Mr. Turnfield pointed to a standard Atlas D-3 model, painted with the standard construction yellow.

Luke walked over to help with the repairs. He inspected it, looking at any minor problems the titan might have.

"Hey Luke!" One of the mechanics called out to him. His face was smeared with sweat and oil.

"Mind testing this one out? Need to see how it is."

"Gotcha!" Luke loved this part of his job. Testing the titans always appealed to him. He climbed up to the Atlas D-3, opening the titan's cockpit. Hopping inside, he let the metal cuffs surround his arms. He was in control.

"Luke, anything?" The mechanic called out.

"Lemme see..." Luke responded. He walked slowly around, them moved the arms of the titan in a slow, circular motion, as if it was stretching.

"Well, the arm's sockets need to be calibrated a bit. And the hydraulics on the legs might need to be fixed up."

"Alright. Luke, you fix the hydraulics."

"Yes sir."

Luke hopped out, landing smoothly on the ground. He went for the tool box, pulling out some wrenches. He proceeded to work on the titan, opening the panels and inspecting the hydraulics.

"Yo, Luke?" The mechanic called out.

"Yeah?"

"You been hearing about the war recently?"

"Not really...What about it?"

"Well," the mechanic turned to face him. "The IMC has been gettin' closer to here. I've heard they were attacking the Militia at Orion-5. That's only a jump away from here."

"Huh..." Luke grunted. He heard about the fighting the Militia and IMC were doing in the Frontier. There have been news of heavier fighting around. He also noticed a few Militia presence on the planet, according to the news. Most of them were held up in the city of Autumn, ready to defend.

"Bit worried about this war... hope it won't come here, y'know?"

"Nah, I honestly doubt it..." Luke replied.

"There's nothing of importance here. Orion-5 held a massive Militia base. The most we got here are a few grunts and an occasional titan pilot."

"Well, that makes me worried, y'know?" the mechanic said.

The two continued to work. The grueling process took around two hours, yet it felt longer. After one simple problem, another one arose. Finally, after the amount of sweat and tears put in (mostly sweat). Luke wiped the grease onto a dirty rag, then stretched.

"Okay. Do we have anymore?" Luke asked the mechanic. He gave a nod of disapproval.

"Nope. That's the only one today. The others fixed the two Atlas D-2's here. We're on standby."

Luke gave a another tired stretch.

"Well... I'll be on break. Call me if there's anything."

"Gotcha."

Luke went off to get his backpack. He opened it to get his lunch. He ate it heartily, which was some curry over rice (a favorite mom would cook for dad). He then lied down atop of one of the work benches. His eyes were beginning to droop. Guess the work was as tiring as he thought. Soon, he was enveloped by sleep.

* * *

><p>"Luke!" Luke was shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Mr. Turnfield standing over him.<p>

"Ahh! Mr. Turnfield! I-I apologize! Sorry for sleeping on the job!" Luke apologized repeatedly.

"Luke. There's no time. We need to leave."

"Huh?" Luke looked outside. He must've slept for an hour or two. Yet, it was nowhere near the time for closing. In fact, everyone was gone. Only Mr. Turnfield and himself were let in the garage.

"I don't understand."

"Luke... The IMC is here. We are evacuating." Luke was shocked. The IMC? Here?

"Oh shit... my family..." Luke busted out the garage, running towards his motorcycle. He disregarded his backpack and helmet. There was no time.

"Luke! Hold it!" Mr. Turnfield called out to him, but decided against trying to run after him, going to evacuate with everyone else.

Luke's mind was in hysterics. Was everyone okay? Was it here? Or farther? Luke prayed that the IMC was on the other side of the planet. That they were nowhere near, and that this evacuation order was just for precaution.

He ran to his bike, getting it ready to drive. He began to notice the groups of refugees traveling across the highway, either on vehicle or foot. He spotted someone familiar. It was one of the candy shop workers in his town, which Sarah loved to go to. His face was smeared with soot, appearing grim and distraught.

"Mr. Ebelweiss!" Luke called out. The man noticed him and began running towards him. He was accompanied by his wife and young son.

"Lucas Akayami? I-I thought you were at Haven!"

"What happened? Did you see my family?"

"T-The IMC is attacking Autumn and the surrounding towns... They are in Haven. They are killing everyone, including civilians... I-I'm sorry... I have not seen your family anywhere..." Luke paled from hearing the news.

'_No... please..._'

Luke immediately began to start his bike up. It growled as the engine started. He revved it up, starting to drive towards Haven.

"No, Lucas! It's too dangerous!" Mr. Edelweiss called out, but Luke was already speeding down the highway.

His mind was racing. He was sick to the stomach. He didn't want to believe it. He hoped this was a bad dream, and that he would wake up. But the wind was too real, and the noise of the bike was in his ears. This wasn't a dream.

As he drove on, he passed by more and more refugees. Some he recognized from Haven. Yet, he didn't see any of his family. He saw the fear and sadness in their eyes. The soot that covered some of them. And, most painfully, the blood that some had. One man was carrying her daughter, who was injured. A big red stain was on her white dress. The man was crying uncontrollably as her daughter was pale, almost as white as the dress she wore.

Luke noticed the battle. The city of _Autumn_ was raging with fire. IMC ships were hovering above as Anti-Air rounds flung into the sky, exploding with intensity. He heard the distant firefights, echoing through the fields as he drove on. And then the occasional Titan was diving from the sky, making a streak through the air above.

He drove on. Passing more refugees with the same faces as before. He then could see Haven. But his heart wrenched in pain at the sight.

_Haven_ was in flames.

The town was burning with intensity, which fires covered most of the town. The sound of gunfire was erupting, with explosions happening as the fighting ensued. The flames licked the air and embers wafted around, drifting outwards into the sky. He raced through the town, passing b shops that were destroyed on burning. He saw people that lied on the streets. Not moving. Puddles of red surrounded them. They were civilians. He only saw a few militia grunts dead on the streets, but the majority of those dead were townspeople of Haven. The bodies that made him hurl were the ones that were burning, charring from the flames around.

He drove towards his house. The neighborhoods around the town were pocketed with holes, many blasted apart. Some burned, filling smoke into the air. Luke turned the corner to see his house.

It was on fire.

'_No... No... No! NO!_'

He ran into the burning house. He coughed from the smoke, feverishly trying to find anyone. The house's paint was peeling from the heat that scorched his throat. He desperately called out, but his lungs couldn't handle the smoke, making it hard to breathe and see. He then saw someone.

It was his parents' dead bodies. They were burning amongst the flames, charring where the living room was.

Luke didn't know what to do. He felt like crying. His body wanted to vomit. His heart ached with the loss of his parents. Because of the IMC.

He turned to find something dear to him now. He managed to find it amongst the burning wreckage that was his home. He pried it out, singeing his arm. His arm stung with pain, but it didn't matter. He clutched the family photo in his hand. This was the last memento he held of his family. He then ran out into he street, covered in soot. He gasped for air, coughing and wheezing from the smoke. His coughs soon turned into tears as he cried. He wanted to give up. Just crawl into a hole and die. But there was hope. Maybe. His sisters.

'_Ellie... Sarah..._'

Luke then quickly got up. Maybe they were alive. They went to school. They might've gotten out. Or maybe they were still in Haven. He quickly ran towards the direction of the high school the two attended. He passed by more burning houses, buildings, and vehicles. He felt like he was running in hell. It might as well have been.

He ran and ran. His legs were filled with energy. With fear. He sprinted towards the school. That's when he saw her on the street.

She laid on the ground, with blood dripping from her. The red peacoat was turning a dark shade, mixing with the soot on her. Her face was pale, with labored breaths coming from her.

"SARAH!" Luke ran towards her. She painfully turned to see him, and her eyes were wide. She was beginning to cry.

'L-Luke..."

"Sarah! Don't move!" Luke began to tear up his plad shirt. He tore off Sarah's peacoat and blouse underneath. He saw her abdomen. A bullet wound was there, with blood pouring out like a red river.

"L-Luke... I-I..."

"Sarah, where's Ellie?"

"I-I...I don't know. I got separated from her when we were evacuating... I-I wanted to find Mom and D-Dad... and then someone shot me..." Her cries of pain continued as Luke desperately wrapped the makeshift bandage around her waist.

"It's okay, Sarah. Don't worry... I'm here." Luke tried his best to reassure his little sister. The blood was already seeping through the bandage.

"L-Luke... are Mom and Dad okay..." Sarah asked. Luke didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Y-Yeah... They are fine. They made it out." Luke lied. Sarah gave a weak smile. Her breaths were getting shallower every minute that passed.

"Luke... I don't want to die..." Sarah cried out, whimpering. Her tears fell from her face.

"Don't say that. You'll be okay." Luke kept easing the pain of her little sister. He tried once more to re-bandage the wound, placing another torn piece oh his shirt.

"Luke... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." Luke stopped her mid sentence.

"Sarah, save your energy. You'll be fine."

"Luke, I love you... you're the best brother ever." Sarah whimpered amidst her tears.

"I...I love you too. Sarah don't worry, once we get out of here, I'll buy you some candy... How's that?" Luke stroked her hair. Sarah laughed a bit.

"Luke... I'm not a little kid..." She weakly said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled back. The second pair of bandages were already bleeding through as he applied pressure. He got some blood on his hands.

"Okay Sarah. Stay strong. I'll put another bandage." He began to tear another piece of his ragged shirt. He turned around to face Sarah. But her face was blank. Her blue eyes were still open, but they weren't bright. A few tears were there from her lifeless eyes. She wasn't breathing. She seemed calm.

"S-Sarah..." Luke began to shake her.

"Sarah... please..." There was no response.

"Sarah... c'mon... I'll buy you candy, remember...?"

"Sarah.. c'mon... please wake up..." It was pointless.

"Please... wake up... Sarah... please!" Luke was in tears. He held his sister's lifeless body in his arms. He cried out. He hated life. How it was cruel. He felt like the world just fell apart.

"S-Sarah..." He cried out.

Damn life. Damn everything. Damn the IMC. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

He continued to lie there, clutching Sarah's lifeless body. He cried as he held her. Wishing for her to come back. The echoes of the battlefield continued to fill the air as he cried. The embers of the flames around him steadily drifted higher into the sky.

"Get up."

Luke turned around to see an IMC grunt standing above him. He had his rifle aimed at him. His visor masked any sign of emotion. He looked at the person that ruined his life.

"Get up, kid." He barked. Luke remained still, clutching his dead sister.

"Kid. Get up. I feel generous today. If you scram, I won't kill you." The IMC grunt still watched Luke stay irresponsive to his order. Luke gently placed Sarah down. He gritted his teeth.

"Go to hell..." Luke said through his teeth.

"What was that?" The IMC grunt questioned. Then Luke lunged.

"You piece of-!" The grunt tried to shake off Luke, but Luke managed to topple him to the ground. His gun spiraled out of his hand. The two wrestled on the ground for minutes, fighting desperately for control. For life. Luke tried to punch the grunt, but he got the upper hand. He hit Luke in the stomach, causing him to topple over. Luke wheezed, gasping for air. The grunt rolled over to grab his gun, standing up. He aimed it point-blank at his head.

"Piece of shit. I was being generous." The IMC grunt taunted. He aimed the rifle, ready to fire. But instead, someone materialized out of thin air. The militia pilot de-cloaked and quickly plunged a combat knife into the neck of the IMC grunt. The grunt gave a gurgle as he died, with the pilot smoothly pulling out the knife.

The Militia pilot turned to see Luke. He just sat there, still in tears. The pilot saw the dead body of a girl next to him.

"Kid, I'm sorry. Let me help." The pilot outstretched his hand towards Luke, but Luke didn't take hold of it.

"Please... just kill me..." Luke cried out in defeat. He lost the will to live.

"I'm not going to do that." The pilot said.

"Come with me. It's dangerous here. I'll evacuate you safely." Luke continued to defiantly ignore the pilot.

"Please... just end it..." Luke desperately cried out. The Militia Pilot was growing impatient as the battle grew in the town.

"Sorry for doing this..." He said. The Militia Pilot grabbed Luke's arm. He dragged him away. Luke held his head low, not giving any resistance. He gave up, taking one last glimpse of Sarah.

'_I'm sorry Sarah..._'

* * *

><p>"...Luke said that was the last time he saw his town... and his family..." Sam concluded. It pained her to say Luke's story, both out of his privacy and because it was painful to hear. But she'd rather tell it than have Luke painfully relive his past.<p>

The other witches were in shock of the story. The two Karlslanders could relate to Luke's pain with the fall of their home to the neuroi. Trude almost lost her sister during the evacuation of Gallia, while Minna lost Kurt. But they couldn't believe the pain Luke went through as he saw his own family die before him. Not by the alien menace they were facing, but by other people. Both Lynnette and Lucchini were crying from the sad story. Everyone else was just speechless.

"Is... Luke alright?" Minna asked. Losing Kurt to her was unbearable, but is she experienced what Luke faced, she wouldn't have the will to live anymore.

"I... don't know. He handles it pretty quietly. But I can't imagine what he feels like." Sam answered.

"I... don't know what to say..." Sakamoto said.

"Poor Luke..." Lynne said, wiping her tears.

"Yeah... I hope he is okay..." Shirley commented, still shaken by the story. Lucchini hugged Shirley tightly. She stroked Lucchini's hair to calm her.

"I wouldn't know what I would've done if I lost Chris..." Trude said, still shocked.

"Just... please don't pity him. He doesn't like it if people try to feel sorry for him. I wouldn't want people worrying about me the same way."

"Thanks for sharing that with us. I wish Luke for the best. We'll make sure we can get you guys back." Minna assured. Sam just smiled.

'_Luke..._'

* * *

><p>Yoshika was in tears from Luke's story. How his family died because of the war hit her hard emotionally. And the death of his sister Sarah shook her. Everyone in the infirmary was saddened by Luke's hardship.<p>

"Luke-san..." she cried out...

"Luke... I'm so sorry..." Eila said.

"I-I'm sorry for asking Luke..." Erica stated.

"L-Luke..." Sanya said. She was touched by Luke's hardship.

"It's... fine..." Luke quietly stated. Surprisingly, he felt better to release his past. To finally get it off his chest.

"Is... that why you risked your life for Sanya?" Eila asked. Luke nodded.

"I couldn't watch another person die. Sanya reminded me of Sarah... she even looked like her... and... Erica reminded me of Ellie too..."

Luke pulled out the picture he kept since he left Haven. He showed it to the witches. Erica and Sanya noticed the similarities they shared with Ellie and Sarah. Eila thought of Sanya being in that situation, and shuddered at the thought, unable to think of something that horrible.

"Y'know, Luke. You're a pretty crazy guy to just share your past like that... but you're a nice guy too." Erica said.

"Yeah, Luke-san. You're really nice... besides, you have family with you now."

"Huh?" Luke questioned.

"Well, with you joining the Strike Witches," Eila began. "We're kinda your family now, too."

"That's right. And we'll be there for you, no matter what." Sanya added. Luke couldn't help but smile from that statement underneath his helmet.

"Yeah! We're family! Family always looks out for each other!" Yoshika cheerily said.

"Heh, alright." Luke said. "Guess I'm part of the family." The witches cheerily smiled. And Luke couldn't help but smile too.

'_Family._' It's been a while since he had one.

He was glad to belong to a family again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7. Pretty intense stuff. The feels are present here! <strong>

**;-; the feels**

Trude: Y-Yeah. *sniffle*

**Wait, Trude... are you crying?**

Trude: Wha- N-No! Karlslanders don't show emotion! We only show cold-hard determination!

**Um... okay then. Whatever floats your boat. Now then, for some background info:**

**The planet Luke is from, along with the towns, city, and battle is all fictitious. Non-canon. I made it up, and is no way a reference to any battle in the Titanfall campaign. Same with the Atlas D-3 Titan (yet, still based on the Atlas).**

**The term "-san" is an honorific term in Japanese (and Fuso...erm... Fuso-ese? Someone, correct me) that is used for people recently met, mainly for respect. Furthermore, "-kun" and "-chan" are used for when someone is close, such as a friend, for their respective genders (male for "-kun" and female for "-chan"). In case you didn't know this. Then again, you are reading this with a Japanese anime as part of the crossover material.**

**Also, these scenes I felt were borderline M-rated. In my opinion, I consider stuff M-rated when there is more gritty stuff, like limbs flying or guts hanging. Although, the scene with Luke's parents dead (and charred) might be pushing towards that M-rating. Anyways, please tell me if I might be going too overboard, if you are sensitive to that stuff. However, there will be no controversial stuff like rape. That I won't do. Even if I do an M-rated fan-fic. **

**Also, sorry for the longevity of this chapter. I wanted to post this as soon as possible, but with school and a tad bit of writer's block, it made stuff difficult. But, with this long chapter, I hope it made up for everything.**

**And lastly, Happy (Late) Valentines Day! The day of love! Wooh! How did I spend it, do you ask? I played War Thunder all day, like the sad loser I am. Oh yeah, and ate pizza.**

**Trude, did you do anything for Valentines?**

Trude: Valentines Day is meaningless for Karlslanders. We don't show emotion, remember?

**So, no chocolates for anyone? Or romantic cards? No secret admirers? Or people you love?**

Trude: No...

**Even your sister, Chris?**

Trude: Huh? W-Well, yeah. Of course I love her. She's my little sister.

**Alright, and what about Erica? ;3**

Trude: Well... WAIT. HOLD IT! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?

**Huehuehue :3 I totally ship it...**

Trude: *blushes*

**Hehehehe... Yup, totally ship it. **

Trude: I-I'm not like that to Hartmann...

**Sure -W-...**

Trude: I swear...

**Anyways, see you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8: 'Let it Be'

**Hello once more! Binging you Chapter 8 of Titans and Angels! Isn't that right, Trude?**

Trude: Yup.

**Honestly, you're becoming the co-anchor for this thing. And, y'know, you keep entering my room.**

Trude: Well, if you have a problem with it, you shouldn't have called me 'Little Trude' then.

**-_- yeah, good point...**

**Anyways, before we kick it off, here's for some reviews!:**

**_Gamerman22_: Yeah. Luke has a tragic past. We can wish him comfort as he now goes with the 501st as his new family.**

**_Webbo13_: Thanks. Hope this satisfies the wait!**

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: Well then... That would be an interesting thing to see the two paired up. And Sam being the sister-in-law (though she is not related to Luke... unless you mean Trude)... hehehe. **

Trude: W-WHAT?!

**Do you have any feeling for the lone wolf, Trude? -w-**

Trude: Well... no... I guess... *blushes*

**This is honestly the most emotional and non-Karlsland-like I've seen you Trude.**

Trude: W-Whatever... And people, call me 'little Trude' one more time, and you're dead.

**Yeah, listen to her. She doesn't mess around. I still am hurt from the last time she beat me up. Anyways...**

**_New Universe Returns_: Glad you think this shouldn't be an M-rated fic. And glad the last chapter fulfilled its purpose of being a tear-jerking, heart-breaking chapter.**

**_RG-7(guest)_: I'm currently in the works for that right now as we speak. No doubt will she be surprised, but you'll see soon enough after this chapter.**

**_The rakiat(guest)_: I'm with you buddy! *Climbs into Orge Titan, ready to kick ass* Let's do this!**

**Also, a few things. For New Universe Returns and The rakiat, I cannot answer anything about the other things you mention in your reviews without it spoiling/revealing stuff I plan on doing further into the story. I do love both of your ideas, really. Like, I really do. But I cannot say anything of the matter without risking confidential material being released into wrong hands, aka revealing future plot unexpectedly. But I do thank you for your reviews.**

**Alright Trude, you ready?**

Trude: Huh? Oh, uh... y-yeah...

**Aww... do you have a crush on Mr. 'Lone Wolf' Akayami?**

Trude: WHA-? N-No! I can't have any feelings! I-I... uh... a proud Karlslander! *blushes*

**Huehuehue... Alright, let's go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 8: Let it Be<span>_

* * *

><p>Sam woke up. Her hazel hair was somehow straight enough to look moderately presentable. The sun was shining once more on this morning, which the rays peeked through the curtains.<p>

The events yesterday were a bit of a mix. With the telling of Luke's backstory, the witches provided their condolences and support for Luke. Even Lynne hugged Luke tightly (much to his surprise). Luke both appreciated the support, yet somewhat was embarrassed by the amount of attention he was getting. Nonetheless, he and Sam was to be part of the family known as the Strike Witches.

Afterwards, Perrine (surprisingly) gave a more formal tour of the base, showing the layout of the base, including the armory, firing range, outside (which made up of some roman ruins and the gardens), the radio tower, meeting rooms, and finally the bath (which, fortunately for Luke, no one was there). Perrine eventually delved upon the situation of her homeland, which the two militia pilots provided their sympathy and support, which Perrine graciously accepted.

However, the big topic of concern was this: how would it all work out for Luke. Everyone was okay with Luke's presence on base, being trustworthy by Sam's support and revealing his past. But, with the 'bending of the rules' on male-personnel-to-witch fraternization, it left some problems. Especially concerning on the topic of the bath. Sakamoto jokingly said that Luke could join them since there were mixed baths in Fuso, but that let an uproar of "no's" by everyone else, especially by an extremely-flustered Sam and Luke. It was then decided that Luke would take a bath after everyone else was finished to prevent any "accidents". Sam still preferred to bathe alone (mainly due to embarrassment), but decided she wouldn't mind the schedule. For Luke going to the bathroom, he would use the restrooms that ground crews would use. After that, Sam and Luke were decided to be put as "ground support" for the witches, mainly guarding the base at times (from what, who knows) and being recon support during missions. Otherwise, they would work in the radio tower and help plan out air patrols for the witches. Sanya, due to her injuries and her loss of a striker unit, was put on rest as she healed, only to be put in combat duty if there was a very, very extreme case. As a result, the witches had to organize a new night patrol team, which Eila was the first to volunteer.

Sam yawned as she began to get up, stretching lazily. She put back her hair into her trademark ponytail and wrapped around her pilot top around her waist as she wore her olive-green tank top. She decided to leave her helmet and shemag inside her room as she proceeded to exit the door. She was planning to go on a jog around the base, so she walked up to Luke's door to ask if he wanted to join.

"Hey, Luke. You up?" Sam knocked on the door, but got no response. She twisted the door knob slowly. It was unlocked.

"Luke?" Sam peered inside. Luke's bed was neatly folded and tidy, yet there was no presence of the male militia pilot.

'He must've gone up already... maybe he's at the hangar?'

Sam proceeded to walk down the bright hallway. A she turned the corner, she heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Hartmann, wake up!"

Sam couldn't help but sweatdrop. Did Erica always do this?

'_Guess Erica is doing the same thing..._'

Sam heard the voice of the blonde Karlslander muttering another couple of excuses, replied with angry yelling from Trude.

Sam decided to peek into the messy room. Erica laid in her messy half (which Sam now noticed that a fence separated the two sides. How she didn't know before...) while Trude leaned over the fence, yelling at her to get up.

"Hartmann! Get up! It's already 0800!"

"Just... five... more minutes..." Erica lazily mumbled before drifting off again into slumber.

"Don't give me that crap! Get up!" Trude stomped the ground in anger.

"She giving you trouble again?" Sam said as she walked in.

"Oh, morning Sam." Trude said, facing the Militia pilot.

"As usual, she continues this... honestly..." Trude sighed in annoyance, clutching the bridge of her nose.

"Guess I got to help..." Sam stated. She made her way to pick Erica up.

"Sam, you're to lenient to her." Trude stated. Sam just smiled as she picked her up and lazily put Erica on her back. Fortunately, Erica was clothed this time. Erica just groaned the entire time, still too tired to do anything as she was carried out.

The three walked (or, in Erica's case, carried) down the hall as they made their way to the mess hall.

"Sorry for you having to carry her again." Trude stated.

"Nah, it's no problem." Sam said. Erica just kept sleeping.

"Anyways, did you see Luke anywhere?" Sam asked. Trude thought for a minute.

"Well... I did see him pass by. He just said that he was heading for the hangar." That confirmed Sam's suspicions.

"Alright then." She said. The three made it to the mess hall, greeted by Lynnette, Yoshika, and Eila. Lynnette and Yoshika were both cooking while Eila sat at the table, using some type of cards.

"Good Morning!" The two witches sang as the cooked.

"Morning Yoshika. Morning Lynnette. And you too, Eila." Sam chimed as she put Eric down onto a seat. She just put her head down onto the table. Eila gave a smile, noting the newcomers of the dining hall.

"Morning, you two. Same with you, Pilot Officer Juutilainen." Trude said. Erica tiredly mumbled a jumble of words as she continued to sleep.

"Is Hartmann okay?" Yoshika asked.

"She's just tired..." Trude sighed in annoyance. Erica gave a tired groan in response.

"Anyways, I'll catch you guys later." Sam waved off as she was beginning to walk out the door.

"Oh, where are you going?" Lynnette asked.

"Huh? Oh..." Sam said. "Well, I'm going to find Luke and see if he wants to go on a jog with me."

"Oh, uhh... mind if I come along?" Trude sheepishly asked.

"Sure. Any of you guys wanna come?" The two cooks politely refused, considering that they were cooking. That, and maybe because training from Major Sakamoto is plenty enough for them. Eila also refused, continuing to look over her cards once more. And Erica...

Sam and Trude already knew the answer from her.

"Alright, see you guys back here for breakfast!" Sam said. And with that, the duo left the dining hall.

"Urk..." Erica said as she sat up. She gave a loud yawn, rubbing her eyes. Still, her mind was groggy and she wanted to fall asleep again.

"Oh, Hartmann. You're awake?" Yoshika asked.

"I dunno..." Erica said. She tried once more to rest her head atop of the wooden table, but she sighed in frustration.

"Man, this isn't comfy..." Erica complained, her eyes half-open.

"You could always go back to your room to sleep?" Lynne suggested.

"But then Trudy will yell at me again..." Erica pouted, still resting her head on the cool, wooden table. Erica, now bored and unable to sleep, looked around. She saw Eila with her cards.

"Eila, are you playing Solitaire?" Erica tiredly asked.

"No..." Eila stated. She then put her cards down.

"I'm looking at my Tarot cards."

"Oh, those fortune telling cards?" Lynne asked.

"Yup... still..."

"What's wrong?" Yoshika asked, now interested. She put down the bowl of mix onto the kitchen counter.

"Well..." Eila began. She picked up one particular card: The Tower

"I've been drawing this card so far. Though, I'm trying to decipher what it means..." Eila stated. The three witches looked at the card, confused.

"Maybe it's just my imagination..." Eila said. She began to shuffle back the cards and placed them into her right breast pocket.

'_The Tower... quick change of events are coming our way... but how? It can't be those militia pilots arriving, right? That's too obvious... so then what?_'

* * *

><p>Luke was using the blowtorch on the Titan's legs. The sparks flew wildly into the air as he welded metal. His helmet glowed from the bright light that emitted, protecting his face from the immense heat and flying sparks. The repairs for Sam's titan were almost complete. It was thanks to that manual that Shirley found, along with the immense help Shirley gave into repairing. From how things were done so quickly by Shirley alone, he sometimes wondered if was even needed. Of course, that didn't falter him.<p>

"Alright Luke! Hydraulics over here are done, along with the dents!" Shirley exclaimed with pride. She was holding a wrench and a hammer.

"Gotcha! Thanks! I'm almost finished here too!" Luke replied back. He put the final touches in welding the metal back. With a flick of a switch, the blowtorch silenced, leaving the metal red-hot as it cooled down.

"Annnnd... done!" Luke exclaimed happily. He glanced at Sam's titan. It looked ten times better than before, having a new healthy glow. Maybe it was his imagination, but it looked factory new in some places. Shirley let out an exhausted sigh as she sat down onto a crate.

"Whew... I'm exhausted..."

"Same here..." Luke replied. He stretched out his back a bit. The two have been working on this thing for two hours straight.

"Well, let's test this baby!" Luke exclaimed.

He climbed up the Atlas titan, reaching all the way to the top. He turned a door open, revealing an engine. With a couple of flicks on switches and a pull of a lever, the Titan powered on. It began to stand up in a neutral position. Luke then jumped in midair. The titan immediately recognized the presence of a pilot, grabbing Luke on reflex. Luke was inside the cockpit in a matter of seconds as he saw the screen illuminate. The screen showed the outside world, and he can clearly see the hands of the titan, the massive 40mm cannon on the ground, and Shirley's excited reaction.

Luke made a few motions of the Titan, walked around carefully, and a couple of mock punches. On the ground, Shirley was in awe of the thing as it took massive swings in the air in a mockingly fashion. Trude was also in awe as she and Sam walked into the hangar, seeing the massive titan stand. Sam just smiled in amusement at the two witches' reaction.

"Morning, Luke!" Sam waved. The titan noticed Sam, giving a wave. The cockpit opened up, revealing Luke.

"Shirley and I got this thing running new!" Luke said. Sam smiled.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you want to join Trude and I for a jog?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing. I need to get in shape anyways..." Luke said.

"Also, mind me tossing my iPod and down?" Sam asked. Luke gave a nod. He searched through Sam's cockpit, before pulling out a sleek, black touch-screen device. Luke jumped down to the ground with little effort, landing perfectly. He walked towards Sam before handing her the iPod.

"Alright!" Sam exclaimed. She fiddled around with it, typing in her password and scrolling through the device. Trude and Shirley could watch in curiosity as Sam kept tapping the device, somehow making things appear onto it's futuristic screen.

"Woah... what's that?" Shirley asked, pointing to the device in her hand. Sam looked at Shirley in a confused manner before realizing. Sam just smiled in amusement at the two witches.

"Well, this is an iPod Touch, 10th generation."

"An... iPod touch?" Trude asked.

"How do I explain it... it's... a mini device that can play music, take pictures and video, and perform other tasks a computer can do."

"Wait... this thing could do all of that? Where's the radio for the music or the camera lens for the camera?" Shirley asked. Sam pointed to the small speakers on the bottom of the iPod and the camera lens on the back.

"Here, watch." Sam said. She tapped a couple times to open up the camera app, then pointed the lens towards the outside scenery, showing the light blue sky, aquamarine ocean water, and the puffy white clouds that shined brightly from the sun. With a simple 'tap' the device took a photo. Sam then went into the photo library to open up the recent photo to show the witches.

"Here, check it out." Sam and Trude looked onto the screen. They saw a crystal-clear picture of the scene that Sam took a photo of.

"Woah! It's so clear! And in color too!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Well, of course. They are from the future. Still, impressive..." Trude remarked.

"Yeah... but this thing is common from here I am." Sam smirked at the surprised looks the two gave.

"Anyways, Shirley, wanna join us?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. I still gotta work on my Striker as well."

"Alright then."

"Typical Liberions..." Trude remarked. "Always avoiding rigorous exercise and training."

"Whatever, Ms. Discipline. I'm already fit from fixing things. Besides, all the exercise in the world won't matter if your striker doesn't work." Trude ignored Shirley's comment as she proceeded to walk out of the hangar. Both Luke and Sam sweatdropped a little from the tension in the air before they too walked out to continue their morning jog.

The three were running laps around the base, taking in the nice, cool morning. Luke and Sam were stunned by the beautiful scenery. This looked way better than the most perfect Frontier planets.

Sam strapped the iPod onto her wrist as she jogged a steady pace. Trude was leading the pack, while Sam and Luke trailed close behind her. Sam quickly scrolled through the few songs she had, before playing this one song aloud. The intense rift of a guitar and some drums played. Luke immediately smiled as the classic, familiar tune play into the air. Trude was immediately interested by the beat, although never heard the tune of a song like this. Then the lyrics began:

_"Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger..."_

Luke hummed the all-to-catchy tune. Trude felt upbeat as well as the three jogged. Talk about motivational. Before she knew it, she too was running in place to the beat of the song, matching the pace as everyone else.

_"It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the..._

_Eye of the tiger..."_

The song repeated that last phrase over in an echo before fading off. The trio were completed with their third lap, heading back to the hangar. Although the three were sweating, they felt more energized than before (mostly Trude). They slowed down till they came to a halt to the hangar entrance.

"Whew... Looks like we're done." Sam said cheerfully. She was still breathing heavily, but upbeat nonetheless.

"Yeah... what type of song was that?" Trude asked.

"Eye of the Tiger. It's an old, classic song from where we are. You like it?" Sam smiled. Luke kept humming the tune aloud as he slowed to a stop next to them.

"Well... I can say it was very motivational." Trude said. Sam just laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite so-HUAAAAHHH!" Sam shrieked. Both Trude and Luke saw a pair of hands behind her back grabbing her... _things_...

"Hmm... they're okay. I give 'em a B!" Lucchini said without shame.

"W-What t-the..." Sam stuttered, blushing.

"E-Ensign Lucchini! S-Stop that immediately!" Trude said, also flustered. Lucchini, a bit scared of Trude (knowing how she was), let go immediately. Sam just stood there in embarrassment as she covered her chest, blushing a light red.

Luke, on the other hand, watched everything. He just stood there in embarrassment, unsure on how to react. His helmet hid the blushing that was on his face. The three girls looked at him. Lucchini started laughing at Luke's reaction. Trude blushed a little at what Luke just saw (especially since he was a guy... the only guy here). Sam was the most embarrassed, staring at Luke as she turned from her light shade of red to a dark crimson. She immediately turned around, facing away from the male militia pilot.

"Um... I-I... uh..." Luke stuttered.

"I-I... A-ahhh... PERVERT!" Sam yelled, still flushed with deep crimson.

"W-WAIT! HOLD ON! I WASN'T-" Luke said, still embarrassed by what he saw. He was waving his hands in defense, trying to calm down Sam. What was with Lucchini?

Lucchini was still laughing at Luke, while Sam was too embarrassed to face him.

"E-Ensign Lucchini!" Trude barked. Francesca paled in fear before hiding behind Luke.

"S-scary..." Lucchini whimpered, cautiously hiding from view behind Luke's back.

"Sorry about that... Lucchini does that sometimes..." Trude said to Sam. Sam, still flustered, composed herself a bit, no longer red as a beet.

"N-No... it's... f-fine..." Sam said. She made eye contact with Luke for a brief second. Sam immediately turned a shade of pink, darting her eyes away from him while Luke looked confused (and a bit embarrassed once more).

"Lucchini! Never do that again!" Trude reprimanded the Romangan witch. Lucchini frowned as she clung to Luke's clothes.

"Awww... but why...?" She pouted. Both Luke and Sam looked at her in shock.

'_What the hell do you mean by by that?!_' The two thought.

"Lucchini, apologize to Sergeant Earlmann." Trude ordered. Lucchini gave another pout in despair, but finally agreed.

"Sorry Sammy..."

"Oh, uh... i-it's fine... don't worry about it." Sam said, shrugging her head. Lucchini's attention shifted to the thing on Sam's wrist. It's sleek design and futuristic look caught her attention.

"Hey! What's that?" Lucchini pointed to Sam's iPod.

"It's an thing called an iPod." Shirley said as she walked over to the group.

"Seems you guys came back." She said with a smile.

"Shirley!" Lucchini hugged the Liberion witch. Shirley patted her head in affection.

"So what's this iPod thingy?" Lucchini said, still clinging to Shirley.

Sam once again gave the same explanation to Lucchini, pointing out the things it does with a couple taps, opening various apps.

"Wow! So cool!" Lucchini said. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and amazement. Sam could only sheepishly shrug at Lucchini's reaction.

"Wait, I have an awesome idea! Follow me!" Lucchini ran, dragging Sam along with her.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Sam could only say before getting dragged off by Francesca's antics. Both Luke and Trude could only sweatdrop from how quickly the two disappeared. Shirley could only laugh a bit.

"Well, that's Francesca for ya..." Shirley smirked.

* * *

><p>Minna shuffled the stacks of paper once more. In the morning, she had to do paperwork in order to finish somewhat early later in the day. She admitted, it was dry and boring. Filing papers, signing documents, and writing letters of notice took a toll on your energy. She was already going through at least a hundred documents right now, but there was a big enough stack of unfinished papers left to be signed and reviewed. Minna could just yawn as she stretched herself out upon this morning. Suddenly, the telephone rang.<p>

"Hello, this is Commander Minna of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"_Good Morning Ma'am. Pilot Officer Hetter Swiess here, Commander of Tobruk Air Field. I am to inform you that your previously delayed flight shall now be taking off soon to Romanga now from Tobruk Air Field._"

"Excellent. When shall you be here with Pilot Officer Hartmann?"

"_I expect the flight to take around one to two hours hours in this weather, ma'am. Pilots Erwin Strauss and Arin Jaeger are already en route with Pilot Officer Hartmann._"

"Alright. Thank you, officer Swiess. I wish your airfield good luck."

"_Thank you ma'am._" With that, the phone hang up.

Minna sighed in relief. Ursula was almost here. Technically, the plane would've arrived last night, but received the delay due to the 9th Liberion Bomber group that needed to land at that airstrip, taking up all necessary runway to land the massive bomber formation. In honesty, she was glad they didn't arrive last night. It would have been more difficult to guide the plane onto the runway, now with their Night Witch still healing from her injuries.

She was about to go back to filing paperwork once more when the door flung open to her surprise.

"Commander Minna!"

Minna saw Francesca coming inside with energy, followed by Sam. Oddly enough, she carried some sort of device in her hands, pointing at her.

"Oh, Francesca. Do you need something? And Sam, what's that in your hands?"

"It's an iPod!" Lucchini exclaimed. As usual, Minna gave a confused stare towards that statement.

"An iPod?" Sam, of course, gave another brief explanation about the device in her hands. Minna was indeed impressed by the little device that can so much.

"Wow... and to think Karlsland technology was advanced..." Minna thought aloud.

"Anyways, we're dong a video tour of the base!" Lucchini exclaimed happily.

"A video tour?" Minna asked.

"Yeah. Francesca wants me to film most of the base and the other girls." Sam said.

"Yup!" Francesca then changed her voice, making herself sound more like a professional news reporter.

"This is reporter Francesca Lucchini reporting here at the 501st base here in beloved Romanga! Here is the office takes place the most secret-est stuff in the entire base. And in front of me is the wonderful Commander Minna!" Minna shyly waved her hand towards the camera. Sam couldn't help but stifle a laugh at how this was going.

"So, Miss Minna, as being the 501st's Commander, how do you feel about the 501st?"

"Oh, well..." Minna gave thought on her response.

"We are a tenacious, hardworking unit that seeks to free the world of the neuroi. We all do our best as witches and we will put our best to what we do." Minna thoughtfully said.

"Alright folks! You herd her! Thanks for talking to us, Commander Minna!"

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Minna said, blushing a bit. Sam was playing along, trying her best to make the shots look good for Lucchini's interview.

"Alright, now off to other parts!" And with that, the two left the office.

Minna admitted that it was fun being part of an interview, despite knowing that it was just for the fun for Lucchini. She did admit that she was camera shy, but see did have fun with her sudden interview. She wondered what was going to happen next, now with this mock news crew running about the base.

She continued to her papers once more, working as the morning sun was creeping up the sky.

* * *

><p>Francesca's news team (which was only her and Sam) went around the base to continue their mock news reporting. They went around interviewing the other witches. They first found Major Sakamoto and Perrine (who was behind, hiding) in the hallway below Minna's office, interviewing both. Then they proceeded to the kitchen, where Yoshika, Lynnette, and Shirley were at. From there they made their way to the infirmary, which both Eila and Sanya awaited. Afterwards, the two made their way to find Trude, Erica, and Luke. They were found at Trude and Erica's room, which the blonde witch was fast asleep again (much to the dismay and frustration to Barkhorn). For all the witches, they were surprised of the device Sam held, both asking their fair share of questions, while answering the ones Francesca gave out in the interviews. Francesca gave the same question to everyone, which each person gave their own rundown on the 501st.<p>

Sakamoto said that the 501st was a valiant group that works hard to ensure the defeat of the neuroi. After all, "Witches never give up." Sakamoto exclaimed.

Perrine said that the 501st was her squadron, who had helped with the liberation of her home, Gallia. And that, while there are some thing here and there, the 501st was a good fighter wing, commanded by the vey best.

Yoshika said that the 501st was her own family away from home, which her best friends were. The 501st works hard and shares a strong bond with each other, fighting to protect everyone.

Lynne said the 501st had been there for her, having given her the confidence to fight and protect for her home of Brittainia. And, with her best friends, she will gladly fight to ensure everyone is safe.

Shirley said that the 501st had been through thick and thin, fighting the neuroi without haste. She even was able to break the sound barrier while in the 501st, so being in the squadron meant memories and goals achieved.

Sanya said that the 501st had been her new family since being separated from her own. She loved everyone in the squadron, saying that "everyone has worked their hardest" and that being with the 501st makes her happy.

Eila said the 501st was a great group, sharing many memories and experiences throughout their times from Brittainia and Romanga. The 501st was the best, and that "we work the hardest, and will totally destroy the neuroi!"

Trude said that the 501st was a diligent fighter wing that will, no doubt, be there to fight strongly to ensure the defeat of the neuroi. Everyone plays their part, and together, the 501st will, no doubt, fight on to be the strongest there is.

Erica (who surprisingly was able to awaken fully for the interview) said that the 501st was a cool bunch. She believed that everyone was fun and great, alongside with being a very coordinated team. She has a lot of fun being with the 501st, and would not rather be anywhere else.

Luke said that, although not knowing the 501st for very long, knows the struggles that everyone faces with the neuroi threat. He believed in the strength the fighter wing had, and felt that the 501st fought very hard for their cause. The 501st, with no doubt, will win against the neuroi. That, and he owed everyone his life, and most importantly Sam's wellbeing as well (Sam blushed a bit at that last statement).

Most of the 501st was at the dining hall, already finished with their breakfast that Yoshika and Lynnette prepared. It was Yoshika, Lynnette, Francesca, Shirley, Erica, Eila, Sanya (with permission from the medical staff), Trude, and Perrine that huddled around the iPod screen to watch this mock news reel. They were all impressed and amazed by the quality of the video, and had their share of laughs and embarrassments as they watched each person's interviewed. Lucchini played her part well, always giving her view on every part of the base as cameraman (or woman) Sam followed her around. The video proved to be around an hour long (surprising Sam), which the group attentively watched. Both Minna and Sakamoto were not present, due to planning and other official work needed to be done. Luke, on the other hand, wanted to look over some things on Sam's titan, but promised he'd keep it quick.

"_...and there you have it, folks! The magnificent 501st Joint Fighter Wing, here in Romanga! I'm your lovely reporter, Francesca Lucchini, bringing an end to this news reel!_" The video ended with Lucchini flashing a peace sign before the video stopped.

"Hey, you're a natural, Francesca!" Shirley commented.

"That was pretty cool!" Erica commented. "I liked it when the camera picked up on four-eyes hiding near the Major."

"I-I wasn't hiding! I just happened to be there! And don't call me that!" Perrine retorted in embarrassment. Erica laughed a bit.

"I liked Sanya's part the most." Eila stated. Sanya could just blush from the praise.

"I liked everyone's part. That were all really thoughtful." Lynne commented.

"It was really cool to see the base. Especially in color like that!" Yoshika added. Everyone agreed to that statement, nodding in approval.

"Heh, thanks guys. You should thank Francesca for this, she was the one who planned it." Sam said.

"Still, are these iPods very common from where you are from?" Yoshika asked.

"Yeah. They are easily made, and are very common." Sam said. She was the wonder that everyone had on her device, surprised how something so little could do so much.

"It could play music, right?" Sanya asked.

"Yup. I don't have many songs, but I can play one for you guys." The group of witches crowded around, eager to listen to the songs that were from Sam's universe. Sam scrolled through her small selection, picking one song. A soothing piano rift played as everyone listened.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble"_

_"Mother Mary comes to me"_

_"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be"_

_"And in my hour of darkness"_

_"She is standing right in front of me"_

_"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Whisper words of wisdom, let it be..._" Sam began sang aloud to herself, following the song.

"_And when the broken-hearted people"_

_"Living in the world agree"_

_"There will be an answer, let it be"_

_"For though they may be parted"_

_"There is still a chance that they will see"_

_"There will be an answer, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Yeah, there will be an answer, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Ah, let it be, yeah, let it be"_

_"Whisper words of wisdom, let it be..._" The witches were surprised of Sam's singing voice, matching with the soothing melody. Sam was unaware of the attention she was putting herself on.

_"And when the night is cloudy"_

_"There is still a light that shines on me"_

_"Shine on until tomorrow, let it be"_

_"I wake up to the sound of music,"_

_"Mother Mary comes to me"_

_"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Let it be, yeah, let it be"_

_"Oh, there will be an answer, let it be"_

_"Let it be, let it be"_

_"Let it be, yeah, let it be"_

_"Whisper words of wisdom, let it be..."_

Sam was surprised by the applaud she got at the end of the song, before realizing that she was singing as well. She blushed a bit, shrugging sheepishly.

"Wow, you're a good singer..." Eila said.

"Yeah, that song was beautiful... and you sang it very well too." Lynne added. Sam could only smile sheepishly by the compliments.

"What was that song anyways?" Yoshika asked. She liked the soothing melody it played. Felt very peaceful, yet also felt that similar to the songs of this era, from Liberion or Brittainia.

"It's called 'Let it Be' by The Beatles. They were a famous band that played a long time ago from where I'm from. I love this song. It was my dad's favorite..." Sam reminisced.

Suddenly, the door of the dining hall swung open. Sakamoto, Minna, and Luke rushed in. Luke held Sam's helmet, tossing it to her. Sam caught it swiftly, but was still confused.

"Everyone, we have an emergency!" Sakamoto ordered.

"Neuroi?" Trude asked. Minna nodded.

"Yes. A medium-sized neuroi attacked near the same forest yesterday."

"Already?! But we just were there! How can they get more neuroi to immediately attack the town again?" Shirley said.

"No, it's not the town this time." Sakamoto said.

"Wait, not the town...?" Trude questioned. Minna nodded once more.

"The neuroi interceptor attacked a Karlsland cargo plane headed for the town of Bari...

"...the same plane that Ursula is in."

Everyone looked to Erica. She was frozen in place. She couldn't believe the words Minna said.

"U-Ursula?" She stuttered.

"Yes... the last radio transmission from the plane was that it was trying to crash land in the forest, but was under heavy fire from the neuroi..." Minna said. It pained her to break the news to Hartmann.

Erica immediately sprang up, running out of the room towards the hangars. It took everyone a second to realize this, before realizing Erica's frantic actions.

"Hartmann! Hold up!" Trude said. She never seen her wingman like this before. She saw Erica's face turn to face her. It was no longer the face she usually had, carefree and cheerful. It was replaced with anger and determination.

"No time! We need to save my sister!" She yelled back, disappearing from sight.

"Shirley, Francesca, and Trude, accompany Erica and Mio to the crash site. Yoshika, Lynnette, and Perrine, be on standby. Eila and Sanya, accompany me to the radio tower." Minna ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said before running off to their positions.

"Sam and Luke, you are on retrieval of anyone at the crash site. Bring them back to the base ASAP."

"Yes ma'am!" Sam and Luke responded.

The rest of the witches and pilots reached the hangars, seeing Erica already prepped for takeoff. Everyone scrambled for their gear, prepping ammo and their striker units. Sam donned her helmet as she got ready her weapons, her G2A4 Rifle with an ACOG Scope, RE-45 Autopistol, and Anti-Titan Mag Launcher. Luke already had his gear on him, holstering his R-101 compact carbine onto his back and his smart pistol in his holster as he got aboard his Atlas Titan. Sam did the same, climbing aboard as the two Karlsland wingmen took off from the ground.

"Alright you two! You'll bring anyone from the crash site back to base! None of those stunts again, Akayami!" Sakamoto yelled as she revved up her striker's engines.

"Copy that, ma'am!" The two said through the comms. The titans' cockpit doors closed shut. The two Atlas titans ran out of the hangar as everyone else flew out.

"Don't worry Ursula! I'm coming!" Erica yelled, speeding through the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 now done! What will happen to Ursula? Will they make it to save Erica's beloved twin sister? <strong>

Erica: Of course we will!

**Woah, Erica, where did you come from. Is everyone now coming into my room and ignoring the fourth wall? And... Luke? Sam? why are you two here too?**

Luke: Erica dragged me here to find Barkhorn.

Sam: Yeah... same here.

Trude: Oh, Hartmann? What are you doing here?

Erica: Was looking for you actually. Oh, what's this?

**Don't touch that!**

_*Glass breaks*_

Erica: Uh... oops...

**-_-;**

**Anyways, for some background info:**

**Did you recognize the song references? If not, they are 'Eye of the Tiger' by Journey and 'Let it Be' by The Beatles. Pretty good songs, amirite? **

**Another thing: I want you guys to tell me any ships you guys are thinking of about the story. Feel free to tell me. So, yeah. Tell me.**

**Also, this chapter introduces future technology to the witches in the form of the iPod. The device which can surf the internet to watch cat videos and stuff!**

Trude: I was impressed by that iPod of yours, Sam.

Sam: Hehehe, thanks.

**And, also... y'know... Lucchini being Lucchini with Sam. It felt necessary, y'know. I mean, that's what Lucchini does, honestly.**

Trude and Luke: Don't remind us...

Sam: *blushes* Y-Yeah... don't...

Erica: Huh, what do you... ohhhh... so Lucchini grabbed her-

Sam: Please don't, Erica...

**Also, with Luke here, you gonna confess Trude?**

Trude: W-WHAT?! N-NO! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!

Sam: Huh? You okay, Trude?

Luke: Yeah, Barkhorn. Are you okay?

Erica: What's going on?

**Oh, Y'know Erica *wink* *wink* **

Erica: Wait... don't tell me... REALLY?!

Trude: HARTMANN, DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE! I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY!

Erica: HAHAHA!

**XD**

**Still, I ship Erica and Trude together.**

Erica and Trude: WAIT, WHAT?!

**Anyways, see you guys later! :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Wormhole Effect

**Hello all! Here is to another chapter for Titans and Angels! We left off at the bad news of Ursula's plane being shot down! What shall happen next?**

Lynne: I hope that she will be alright.

**Oh yeah, and Lynne is here too, joining me for this beginning segment as we look at the reviews.**

Lynne: I guess it is time for the reviews, right?

**I honestly feel like a talk show host now instead of an author... but anyways:**

**_InterestingAuthor345_: Well, Lucchini is... Lucchini. It's expected, amirite? It was bound to happen to Sam.**

Lynne: Huh, what happened to Sam?

**Oh, you know... Lucchini... Sam... anatomy...**

Lynne: Oh... m-makes sense... I'm not a fan of it either.

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: Oh, Shirley and Luke together, eh? Interesting... the two are both lovers of machinery. Could work... Oh, and Lynne. Look over what Ornstein has to say about you.**

Lynne: Huh, someone is asking something about me? Here... um... W-WAAAHH?!

**XD**

**...**

**So, do you accept, Lynne?**

Lynne: I-I... umm... I'm not...

**Well, lemme continue as you make the most important decision of your life XP**

**_Gamerman22_: Oh, now Minna and Luke? Interesting... This whole pairing is just reminding me of Roland Sage and Minna together from Dilnos's story for some reason. But Luke's becoming the ladies' man!**

**_The rakiat (guest)_: Oh, now with Sam and Luke! Hehehehe... I wonder how Sam would feel for falling for her long-time friend...**

***Sees Atlas Titan and proceeds to beat the living crap outta it with own titan***

**_New Universe Returns_: The song I listened to. Interesting pick. Personally, it's not my taste, but I ain't disregarding how good it was. So I can possibly do that. The movie was also an interesting pick too. Romantic-Comedy movie, I see... hmm... -w-**

**Alright, that does it with reviews! Lynne, you ready?**

Lynne:...

**Uh, Lynne? Lynnette Bishop? You there?**

Lynne: Huh? W-WAIT, I'M NOT READY JUST YET FOR A RELATIONSHIP! I-I JUST...

**No, are you ready to start the chapter?**

Lynne: Huh? Oh... Uh, y-yes.

**...**

**Pre-marriage nervousness, I see...**

Lynne: I-I never said anything about marriage!

**Hehehehe -w-**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9: Wormhole Effect<span>_

* * *

><p>Ursula breathed heavily. The plane was in ruins. Smoke billowed into the cabin of the plane, while fires raged outside, burning on the engine. She didn't know what exactly happened. They were preparing to land at the airfield in Bari, Romagna. Then, all of a sudden, the pilots called out a neuroi approaching fast to their position. She heard the gunner call out shots, firing the MG-42's in rapid succession while the guard was getting to the cockpit, trying to assess the situation with the pilots. Her assistant was shaken, extremely nervous and almost in tears. With a violent flash of red, the right wing exploded. She remembered the sound of the plane as it dived, as the g-forces on her almost made her black out. The pilots were screaming distress calls to any and all radio frequencies. And her assistant was screaming. The last thing she heard before blacking out from impact was from the gunner, screaming:<p>

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

* * *

><p>Ursula woke to see the wrecked cabin. Her assistant was on the ground, breathing heavily. Her forehead was bleeding, dripping onto her white lab coat. Ursula noticed that she too was bleeding from her forehead. Her glasses were cracked from the violent impact.<p>

"Officer Hartmann!" The assistant cried out. Ursula was taken aback by the sudden hug from the young, scared lab assistant.

"I-I'm okay Eleanor. Are you hurt?"

"Y-Yeah... B-but..." Eleanor was in tears. Obviously, she has never been in any situation like this, having been in office work in Neue Karlsland from most of her new career. The fact that they crashed into unknown territory with a possible neuroi threat nearby didn't help matters. Then again, Ursula too was worried.

"Eleanor, where's the gunner? Or the pilots? How about Corporal Himmelstoss?"

"I-I dunno... I was too scared to look..."

"Alright, Eleanor. Stay here." The nervous assistant nodded, whimpering as she laid in a corner of the plane. The smoke was raging outside, but it wasn't too bad inside the wrecked compartment. Nonetheless, Ursula knew that they needed to get out of here quickly.

Ursula made her way to the back, trying to find the gunner seat. As she got closer, she smelled a sickly smell.

"Oh no..."

Before her, Ursula saw the crumpled remains of the gunner. He was bloody from head-to-toe. His pilot uniform was a mess, as his lifeless hands clutched the now-broken MG-42. A shard of metal impaled his neck, as blood seeped out. Ursula made her way out quickly, trying not to gag at the disturbing sight.

She now hurried to the cockpit of the plane. She peered in to see a similar sight. Both pilots and Corporal Himmelstoss were dead. The two pilots were crumpled atop of the control of the plane, which were smoking violently. Corporal Himmelstoss' body was slumped in the corner, with shards of glass sticking out of him. His MP-40 remained at his side, with a Mauser pistol holstered onto his belt .Ursula quickly grabbed the guns with her, trying her best to ignore the look of fright that the Wermacht corporal had at the last moments of his life.

She returned to Eleanor, who was silently crying. Eleanor had a brief spark of hope as the Pilot Officer returned to her.

"O-Officer Hartmann... are they alright?" Eleanor's hopes were crushed as Ursula nodded a no.

"W-We're going to die..." Eleanor silently cried, burying her head into her hands.

"No we're not. C'mon, follow me." Ursula grabbed Eleanor's hand, hoisting her up. Ursula silently thanked that the two were relatively unscathed. But it was a matter of time before that neuroi would appear once more.

Ursula looked around the damaged cabin, hoping to find anything of vital importance. Her luck was continuing, as she found the other radio intact. She inspected it carefully. Everything seemed in place. She quickly began to dial onto any frequency possible.

"This is Pilot Officer Ursula Hartmann. Our flight has crashed into the Casavia Forest. Both Dr. Einstein and I are alive. Please send help."

Ursula kept on with the transmission, repeating the phrase at least five times. Each time, she wished someone would pick up.

"_*Ursula!*_"

Ursula immediately recognized the familiar voice. After all, it sounded just like her.

"E-Erica?" She cried out. She was thanking every higher being that the call was received. Not to mention, her fighter-ace twin sister.

"_*Ursula?*_**static**_*Don't worry! We're coming for you! Where are you?*_"

"We're at the crash site. Please hurry. The neuroi is still out there!"

As a response to her last statement, the familiar screech of an alien pierced the air. Ursula was taken by fear, then immediately turned to Eleanor.

"Eleanor! We gotta go!" With that, Ursula grabbed her assistant's hand and ran out. The two ran quickly from the burning wreckage before a red beam sliced the earth behind them. The plane exploded in fury, sending a shockwave that knocked down the two onto the dirt ground. Ursula saw the flaming plane, now reduced to searing metal, no longer the former plane it was.

Ursula quickly got up, running to Eleanor. She coughed a bit, blood running down her mouth in a little trickle.

"E-Eleanor?"

"Ah... I-I'm fine..." Again, Ursula saw the tears forming in the corner of Eleanor's eyes as she wiped the blood from her cheek.

"Don't worry, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing is en route." Ursula said, comforting the new witch.

Suddenly, the trees nearby were engulfed in a laser, exploding. The two witches flinched, seeing a black form fly past from above the burning forest. The neuroi. Ursula grabbed her new Mauser and handed it to her assistant.

"Eleanor, take this just in case. Do you remember anything from academy?" Eleanor gave a nod, sniffling a bit.

"K-Kinda..."

"Alright. Just follow my lead, and we'll make it out okay." Eleanor could nod as she got up. Ursula readied her MP-40, looking at the surrounding skies for the neuroi. She was glad she remembered her training. Although she opted to be a researcher, she thanked that she was able to learn the basics for witch training. Although, she hoped that her sister would arrive in time. She would know what to do.

Ursula saw the black mass rush towards them. She aimed at the neuroi, waiting for it to get close. She saw the red flash of a beam travel towards her. In an instant, she propped up her shield, deflecting the miasma beam. It took all of her might to hold the shield up. She was trained in basic witch combat, but wasn't cut for fighting entirely. Ursula still had her daschund features up, while she glanced at the new doberman features Eleanor had.

She dropped down her shield to fire off a few rounds at the neuroi. All the bullets did was leave dents into the neuroi as it flew by. Eleanor fired off a few rounds of her pistol, but it did the same thing. The neuroi sped off, readying for another strafe. It turned around, firing its beam. Yet, something was off. The trajectory of the beam was a bit to the right of her. It wouldn't hit her. Unless...

Ursula went wide-eyed at the conclusion. It was aimed at Eleanor.

"Eleanor!"

Eleanor looked at the hot beam that was approaching quickly towards her. She stood there with fright. She couldn't move. Or react. She was going to die.

"M-Mama... P-Papa..." Eleanor whimpered. She wished she had the time in the world to say that she loved them.

Ursula jumped right in front of Eleanor, hastily propping up a shield as it deflected off. The impact of the miasma was too much for Ursula to handle, so her shield failed. An explosion flung the two witches back. Ursula collided with Eleanor violently. The two fell onto the ground with a painful cry. Ursula's visioned blurred upon impact onto the dirt below. She could fuzzily see the neuroi pass once more. She glanced to her side. Eleanor was crying out in pain as she clutched her arm.

Ursula weakly stood up. She saw the neuroi once more flying towards them. It screeched a mocking laugh at the two injured witches. Ursula felt the tears forming in her eyes. It was pointless. She knew she was too weak to prop another shield. The MP-40 had no power to even faze the alien threat. It seemed like the end. There was no way they will be able to hold on for help to arrive.

'_Erica... I'm sorry..._' Ursula waited for the feeling of death as she stared at her killer. Waiting for the flash of red to consume her, like many Karlslanders succumbed to. Like many humans succumbed to.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Ursula saw a fast blur fly above, peppering the neuroi with bullets. The neuroi screeched before evading the new threat that shared the skies with it.

"Erica!" Ursula cried. She was so glad her sister was here.

Ursula saw her sister strafe the neuroi, pushing it away from her and Eleanor on the ground. Eleanor felt relieved that there was someone fighting the neuroi up there, almost ready to burst into tears of joy. Ursula saw four more figures coming into sight, pursuing the neuroi. It was like a deadly dance in the sky, as the witches expertly dodged lasers and fired upon the neuroi. The neuroi was having a hard time fighting back, only able to fly from its attackers, unable to accurately fire. The 501st were a remarkable fighter wing.

Ursula heard the loud 'thud' from the forest. She could see the trees bending as something was approaching their location. Both Ursula and Eleanor were white with fear. Could there be more neuroi? She never was for sure that only one neuroi attacked. Or maybe it was one of those land neuroi, infamously dubbed "Turtles".

Instead, what surprised and frightened the two witch scientists was what appeared to be two giant robots that emerged from the tree-line. They towered over the two, handling massive guns of sorts. The two witches could only look in shock as the robots came closer to them. One of them approached them while the other appeared to be guarding, aiming the massive rifle it had in its hands towards the sky.

Ursula witnessed the robot open up its chest up, showing... a person?! The guy (he looked male) jumped out of the robot and onto the ground, running towards them. To Ursula's surprise, the robot the man exited from continued to move and guard, as if it had a mind of it's own. Did that other robot contain another person as well?

The man that was running towards them had a strange military-like uniform, colored olive-tan with a scarf around his neck. Yet it looked too futuristic for anything of this time. He even wore a helmet, with the visor glowing blue. And his weapon he held, a rifle of sorts, looked leagues beyond any of the weapons the allied nations had. The man stopped in front of the two, kneeling towards them.

"Are you two alright?" Luke asked. Commander Minna was right about Ursula, she was a dead-on identical twin of the blonde Karlsland ace.

"W-Who are you?" Ursula stuttered.

"Sergeant Luke Akayami of the Frontier Militia, and currently part of the 501st joint Fighter Wing."

"H-Huh? Frontier Militia?"

"We'll explain later. For now, we're your extraction team. We'll safely bring you back to base, alright?" Ursula and Eleanor gave a nod, still trying to take in everything.

"_*Luke and Sam, the neuroi's flying over your position!*_" Sakamoto yelled through the comms.

"_*I see the bastard!*_" Sam yelled back. She aimed her titan's massive 40mm cannon, taking precise shots. The gun bellowed a loud 'boom', shaking the ground and trees around with a massive shockwave. The two witches flinched at the sheer loudness of the gun, covering their ears.

The neuroi suffered immediate damage as it flew by, with three gaping holes on the neuroi. It continued to fly, closely followed by the five witches that continued to pepper the neuroi relentlessly.

"Sam!" Luke called out. Sam's titan turned to face him.

"I'll be taking Ursula into my titan. You take... uh..." Luke faced the other witch next to Ursula. She had braided brown hair and blue eyes, which she wore a similar lab coat as Ursula.

"Sorry, ma'am. May I ask what your name is?" Eleanor was intimidated by the man in front of him, staring nervously at his glowing, blue visor. But she answered anyways.

"E-Eleanor E-Einstein..." Luke could sense the fear and anxiety in her. She must be suffering from the amount of stress that was put upon her from all of this. Luke gently patted her on the head, much to Eleanor's surprise.

"Alright Eleanor, you'll be riding inside that Titan with my friend Sam. Got it?" Luke got a shy nod from her.

"And Ursula, you'll ride with me. Okay?"

"O-Okay..."

Sam's Atlas titan got closer to the group, stopping in front of the group. Both Eleanor and Ursula saw the cockpit hatch open, revealing a female soldier inside. She wore a similar uniform to the man, along with a similar helmet covering her face.

"Alright. Let's head back to base." Sam said cheerfully. Luke also climbed aboard his titan. Ursula and Eleanor watched the massive machine pick up the male pilot swiftly, placing him inside. Luke gained back control of his titan, before facing the witches.

Sam's titan gently grabbed Eleanor, much to the witches surprise. Honestly, with every passing moment around these people, they were still shocked from everything. Eleanor gave a yelp as she was grabbed, gently placed onto Sam's lap before the cockpit doors closed. Luke did the same with Ursula. As the hatch of the giant machine closed, Ursula witnesses the outside world through the monitor of the titan. The advancement of this technology was overwhelming her. How was this even possible?

Luke reported back to Minna through his comms.

"Commander Minna, this is Luke. We got 'em. Returning to base."

* * *

><p>"<em>*Commander Minna, this is Luke. We got 'em. Returning to base.*<em>"

Minna gave a sigh of relief inside the communications tower. She could also tell the relief on both Eila and Sanya's faces too.

"Affirmative. Mio, Luke and Sanya have safely gotten the two at the crash site."

"_*Got it!*_" Sakamoto said through the radio.

Minna continued to watch the radar with Eila. She could only hope nothing turned for the worse.

It was now a matter of waiting.

Sakamoto flew alongside the four other witches as they trailed the neuroi fighter. It was beginning to slow down, as the amount of damage it has taken was beginning to take its toll. Still, it was outrunning them, going a lot faster than expected suddenly.

"_*Major Sakamoto, this is Luke. We're out of range of the neuroi, so don't worry about us. Go all out, ma'am!*_"

"Understood, Akayami!"

"_*Happy Hunting!*_" Sam called out. Sakamoto smirked at that statement.

"Major Sakamoto, did you locate the core?" Trude asked.

"Yes, it's at the nose of the neuroi. We'll need someone to lure it in."

"Francesca and I are on it!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Wait... is it what I am thinking?" Lucchini asked. Shirley nodded. Lucchini grinned happily.

"Hang on!" Shirley said as she grabbed Lucchini. The two then sped off at an incredibly fast rate after the neuroi. The three witches just watched in surprise as the two were now small dots in the distance.

"They're gone..." Erica said.

"At least they could tell us what they were planning..." Trude sighed.

Shirley raced forward towards the neuroi, holding onto the Romagnan witch. They were getting closer and closer to the neuroi with each passing second.

"Alright! Fran, you ready?"

"Ready!"

"GOOO!" Shirley launched Lucchini, throwing her towards the neuroi.

"WHOOOOO!" Lucchini yelled happily.

If the neuroi could see from behind (and make human expressions and emotions), it would have been surprised by the sight behind it: an almost supersonic witch flying towards it.

"Take this!" Lucchini sprayed the neuroi before shooting past it. The rounds landed their mark, but it only angered the neuroi as it changed course towards her.

"Aww... I thought I could take it out..." Lucchini pouted in disappointment. the neuroi screeched in anger as it fired a couple lasers at the Romagnan witch. Lucchini successfully dodged them, sticking her tongue at the neuroi in a mocking manner. The neuroi seemed pissed even more as it continued to trail Lucchini.

"Ha ha! Can't catch me!" Lucchini taunted as she made a sharp turn back. The neuroi responded with a few more blasts of miasma, but were all futile as Francesca dodged them. She fired her .50 cal back at the neuroi chasing her, tracers flying through the air. The neuroi dodged the majority of the bullets, only damaged from the rounds that hit. Again, the neuroi made another angry screech.

"_*Alright Lucchini, now!*_" Sakamoto yelled.

"Bye!" Lucchini waved towards the neuroi. And with that, she made a sharp incline up, shooting into the sky. The neuroi was about to follow the young witch up until it realized it's mistake.

Four witches were right in front of it, speeding forward. If the neuroi could have an 'oh shit' moment, now would be the perfect time.

The four witches fired their guns, spraying the defenseless neuroi with a barrage of lead. The neuroi was immediately ripped to shreds as the bullets reached its core. With a loud 'ping', the neuroi exploded into white shrapnel.

The witches grouped up together to survey their destroyed target. The white shards floated down gracefully.

"Heh, looks like I bagged another one!" Shirley exclaimed proudly.

"Hey! I helped!" Lucchini pouted. Shirley just patted the head of her friend.

"Of course you did! So you get an assisted kill for that!"

"Whatever Yank..." Trude said.

"Oh, you jealous?"

"As if. Take the kill. Besides, you'll never reach my kill count anyways." Trude replied, getting an annoyed Shirley as a response.

"We can all say that we killed the neuroi together, so it'll all count for all of us." Sakamoto concluded, hoping to calm everyone down.

"Fine..." Shirley sighed. She then noticed the blonde witch take off towards the base.

"Wait, Hartmann...?"

Everyone saw the look of worry and sadness on her face. Trude felt worried for her wingman. Normally, Erica would've spoken by now, leaving a witty remark or a possible complain to get back. Instead, she looked serious. Even depressed. This wasn't the Erica everyone knew.

"What's wrong with Hartmann?" Lucchini asked.

"Remember, we were here to save her sister. She must be worried for her. We can hope Luke and Sam brought them back safely." Sakamoto answered.

"Oh crap... I forgot..." Shirley said.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to base." Sakamoto ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Minna, this is Mio," Sakamoto called through the comms. "The neuroi is destroyed. We're heading back to base."

"_*Understood.*_"

* * *

><p>Ursula sat on the lap of the... person inside this massive mechanical robot. She still was speechless from everything. It was so advanced, beyond anything being researched in Neue Karlsland.<p>

'_Who are these people?_' Were these people the anomalies that Minna was referencing to?

The two Atlas Titans were approaching the base. Luke and Sam could see the other witches awaiting at the entrance of the hangars. The titans made their last strides as they came to a complete stop. The Atlas Titans knelt down to the ground, before a mechanical 'hiss' came as the cockpit doors opened. Both Luke and Sam helped the two scientists down to the ground, while the other witches crowded around.

"Here, let me heal you!" Yoshika said. She approached Ursula, but was confused when she nodded.

"No, I'm fine. Please help my assistant first. I can wait." Ursula gestured towards the brown-haired witch who was clutching her arm. Sam was trying her best to reassure the scared witch (although her intimidating helmet was not helping matters). Yoshika decided to approach the nervous witch.

"Hello. I'm Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji. Here, let me see your injuries." Eleanor gave a slight nod of agreement towards the Fuso witch. Yoshika then called her familiar, glowing blue once more as she healed Eleanor. Within a few minutes, Eleanor felt better. Her arm no longer hurt, and the cut on her forehead was no longer where the dried-up blood was.

"T-Thank you." Eleanor timidly spoke. Yoshika smiled back, happy that she could help.

"Alright, your turn, ma'am."

Ursula stood there as Yoshika began to heal. The experience was new for Ursula. She felt tingly all over, yet much more relaxed. It felt good as she noticed the minor pain subsiding throughout her body.

'_Wow... so this is the Yoshika Miyafuji that Erica was talking about..._'

"There, all done!" Yoshika replied cheerfully. Ursula noticed everything was better, feeling rejuvenated.

"Thank you, Miyafuji." Ursula replied happily.

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help." Minna walked over to the Pilot Officer.

"I'm very glad you are okay, Ursula."

"I got to say thank you, Commander Minna. Both to you and all of the 501st. You saved us, after all." Ursula turned around to face the two militia pilots.

"And thank you... um..."

"Sergeant Luke Akayami."

"Sergeant Samantha Earlmann."

"Well then..." Ursula straightened her glasses. "Thank you, Sergeant Akayami and Sergeant Earlmann."

"No problem, ma'am." Luke chimed.

"Just here to protect and fight, ma'am" Sam happily stated.

"Still... Commander Minna, mind getting both Eleanor and I up to speed?" Ursula turned once more to face the Titans, then towards the two futuristic soldiers.

"I honestly didn't expect this to be the 'anomaly' that your Fighter Wing experienced."

"Once everyone is back and settled, I'll get you up to speed. With Sam and Luke's help, of course." Minna said. Both Sam and Luke sheepishly waved.

"Actually, here they come now." Minna said.

Everyone noticed the sound of striker units approaching the runway. One by one, the other witches landed, making their way towards the hangar to de-mount.

Except for one.

"URSULA!"

Ursula saw a fast blur run up to her. In an instant, she almost toppled over from the massive hug she received from her sister. Everyone was stunned on how different Erica was acting. Ursula noticed her sister's face, who was crying. She even had a runny nose.

"Erica?" Ursula replied, stunned.

"I-I thought I lost you..." Erica said, sniffling.

"Don't worry, I'm okay now." Ursula smiled, trying to comfort her sister.

"A-Are you hurt? Do you need Miyafuji to heal you?"

"No, I'm fine now. Miyafuji already healed me. Please stop crying." Ursula then reached into her pocket of her uniform, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Here." Ursula held it to the nose of her sister, which she blew her nose with. Ursula couldn't help but smile.

"You okay now?" Ursula asked. Erica responded with a little nod, still crying a bit.

"Y-Yeah... a little..."

Sam couldn't help but emit an '_awww, so cute_', while Luke snickered at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're just a suck-up to this stuff, aren't you?" Sam blushed a bit underneath her helmet, becoming a bit flustered.

"S-Shut up..." A couple of the witches giggled a bit.

"You guys are inseparable, aren't you?" Luke asked the twins.

"O-Of course! We're twins!" Erica stated proudly.

"Uh... Erica?"

"Huh?"

Luke gestured to the spot where his nose would on his helmet, making a wiping motion. Erica caught on, asking for the handkerchief once more. She blew her nose again.

"Hey, Ursula." Erica said, sniffling. "Your glasses are cracked."

"Oh, yeah. It was from the crash. Don't worry. I can manage without them."

"You can borrow mine, if you'd like."

"Huh?" Yoshika questioned. "You wear glasses, Hartmann?"

"Kinda...I can see almost crystal-clearly. So I don't really need them. That, and they are lost somewhere in my room." Everyone sweatdropped from that last statement. Yup, back to the old Erica we know and love.

"So, Ursula..." Minna asked.

"... were you two the only survivors?" Ursula went silent for a moment, still thinking on those words.

"Yes... the pilots, gunner, and our Wermacht guard were killed on impact..." Minna sighed from the news.

"Okay... I'll make a report to the nearest Allied base. Meanwhile, why don't we all get settled in before we explain everything."

* * *

><p>Minna, Sakamoto, Luke, Sam, Ursula, and Eleanor were inside the commander's office. The witches took their seats while the two militia pilots stood towards the back. As soon as everyone was settled, Minna began the little meeting.<p>

"Alright, Sam and Luke, mind taking off your helmets." Minna asked. Sam nodded, taking hers off. Her ponytail was able to fall down as she greeted the two witch scientists with her smile, waving. Both the scientists were at least surprised by this (although, Ursula had her suspicions that they weren't aliens underneath the masks). Minna noticed Luke not bothering to take his off. She just sighed in defeat, figuring the stubbornness of the male pilot and his helmet.

"Is Sergeant Akayami alright?" Ursula asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "He's just shy about showing his face."

"Well, if Commander Minna hasn't told you yet, I'm Pilot Officer Ursula Hartmann from the Research and Development Division in Neue Karlsland. And, of course, Erica's twin sister."

"I'm Dr. Eleanor Einstein, Sergeant, and also part of the R&D Division. I'm a new assistant to Officer Hartmann." Eleanor spoke timidly.

"Oh, are you related to the Dr. Albert Einstein?" Sakamoto asked. Eleanor nodded.

"Yes, he's my father."

"Interesting... your father is a great man with his works from what I heard." Eleanor could only blush and smile from the compliment from the Fuso major.

"So, Commander Minna, who are these two? Where did they come from? I... never seen such equipment before." Ursula asked.

"I can answer that if you'd like, ma'am." Sam suggested.

"Please, call me Ursula. You're older than me anyways, Sergeant Earlmann."

"Alright. And call me Sam. No need for the ranks." Sam smiled.

"So then," Sam stated. "Where to start..."

fast forward an hour later...

"W-Wow..." Ursula said in disbelief.

The story that Sam told seemed too fictitious for it to be real. Space? Colonized planets? That seems too fake. But, from what the two scientists witnessed today, they had to be true. Ursula also couldn't wrap her mind about this war the two were in. A militia fighting a private militarized company? People fighting other people? That kind of stuff hasn't happened since revolutionary times of the Liberions or Gallians. Yet, in their universe... no... in their reality, it was too true. Even the use of these mechs called titans both fascinated and scared her.

"H-How is that possible?" Eleanor said.

"I can understand it is hard to believe, but it's all true." Sam said.

"Well, it's not that we don't believe you, but... i-it's pretty hard to take this all in." Eleanor timidly said.

"So... you're telling me a device transported you here? Which, I'm guessing used some sort of relay system or something?" Ursula questioned.

"Yes. Our slip-space drives allows transportation at the speed of light. We can travel from one planet to another in a matter of seconds, even from one solar system to another. But the device that brought us here shouldn't have been able to... y'know... travel into other dimensions and stuff..." Sam explained.

Ursula wasn't too familiar about the subject of light-travel and dimensional crossing (then again, who was?). She was a bit perplexed on how they could have come here, let alone how to get them back. However, Eleanor had a different look on her face.

"Interesting... perhaps this device, instead of traveling from point a to point b in a straight line, used a different pattern to travel..." Everyone looked at the timid witch. Immediately, she began to blush, looking a bit nervous.

"Ah- I-I mean... it's just a theory... sorry, it's just me ramblings..." Eleanor said, returning back to her timid self. Luke nodded his head in disagreement.

"No, I think you have a point. Please continue." Luke reassured.

"W-Well..." Eleanor thought, now drawing up her personal audience.

"You said that this device can bring you to a point directly at the speed of light, correct?" The two militia pilots nodded in agreement.

"So, that means in order to get to point b from point a that quickly, you are taking a shortcut to do so instead of a traditional, direct method. Um... can I have a piece of paper and pen?" Minna nodded, handing her a blank lined sheet and a black pen. Eleanor thanked the commander, then proceeded to draw two dots onto the paper, each on opposite ends.

"Okay, so normally to get from point a to point b, you would just go straight ahead..." Eleanor proceeded to draw a line from one dot to another, connecting the two. Everyone curiously watched (even Ursula).

"However, in reality, it would take too long. Also, the world isn't two-dimensional, but in three dimensions. Now, instead of doing that direct, long method, why don't we fold this piece of paper like so..." Eleanor folded the paper in half, which made the two dots overlapping onto each other.

"Now, I can easily cross between the two points easily, since instead of approaching it in a straight, two-dimensional fashion, we just cross it like so, utilizing three-dimensions. Thus, it negates the time to travel. So, you two basically go through a third dimension of traveling, instead of traveling in a straight, two-dimensional way like a car would."

"Now, another thing to add. My dad's colleague was studying about dimensions. In mathematics, there are many possibilities for an action. If so, that means there are separate planes that harbor different realities, according to theory, each for different actions that change each universe differently. Well... maybe no longer a theory, since you two are living proof of it. Yet, these planes of existence are thinly separated, and, supposedly, can be connected via a 'bridge'. So, from these two theories, you two were brought here because your travel collided into our universe. The travel from point a to point b collided into another plane, otherwise our universe. The problem is that something has to link this theoretical 'bridge' in order for you two to be even able to be here in the first place. Yet, if we find that catalyst, or the part of the 'bridge' that is in our universe, we can use it to bring you back to your reality." Eleanor concluded.

Everyone looked at Eleanor in shock and surprise. Even Ursula couldn't believe what Eleanor had said. Again, Eleanor felt nervous from the amount of attention drawn up to her, now blushing.

"W-Well, it's just my theory... I-I can be entirely wrong, but-"

"Eleanor, you are a genius!" Ursula said.

"Agreed!" The two militia pilots said in unison.

"Sergeant Einstein, I can conclude that you have nearly solved this mystery single-handedly. I'm very impressed." Minna said.

"I can agree as well. It's no doubt you are the daughter of Dr. Einstein." Sakamoto laughed.

"Eleanor, I think that I should be the assistant instead." Ursula teased.

"Wha- N-No, Officer Hartmann! I... I still think you know much more than I do, especially with machinery! You would be able to make something to transport these two! I-I just know theories, that all..." A flustered Eleanor said.

"Hey, don't doubt yourself, Eleanor. You did help a lot." Sam said. Eleanor blushed again at the compliment.

"So then, do you think it is possible to bing these two back?" Sakamoto asked.

"It'll take some time, but I can say we can do it, especially with Eleanor shedding light on the mystery." Ursula said with confidence.

"Don't worry you two, we'll bring you back home in no time."

The two pilots smiled. Now they could have hope of coming back home.

* * *

><p>The witch yawned as she flew through the clouds. Daytime wasn't her forte, since she was always assigned for nighttime duties. But that was the reason for her re-assignment. The 501st had their night witch injured and her striker destroyed, so they were now one witch down. Commander Minna herself called for her to temporarily stand in. Besides, Pilot officer Litvyak was a close friend of hers, so she would gladly help. After all, they did write letters back and forth.<p>

She glanced at the landscape below, with flowing hills and pastures as far as the eye could see. No doubt, the Romagnan scenery was beautiful. It was warmer too. She could even feel the different atmosphere from this height, different from the cool breezes of Gallia where she was stationed. She expected to arrive at the 501st base within an hour. She wondered how the 501st was like.

She flew on, letting the wind fly past her snow-white hair, matching the clouds below.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Done with Chapter 9! <strong>

**So, it appears we have new additions to the base, with Ursula and Eleanor. And a secret night witch too... hmmm... who could she be?**

**(Also, Eleanor is an OC of mine right now. Intentionally, she was going to be a side character, but now she will be important for the story for now on. And she's the fictional witch daughter of Albert Einstein!)**

Lynne:...

**-_-; Guess Lynne is still on that...**

**Anyways, guess I'll see you in the next chapter soon! Oh, and before I forget, here's the current list of ships mentioned:**

**Erica x Luke**

**Trude x Luke**

**Minna x Luke**

**Shirley x Luke**

**Sam x Luke**

**(Honestly, they are all Luke ships, so yeah...)**

**Anyways peace!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So, if you do marry Ornstein, can I get a piece of the wedding cake?**

Lynne: W-WHAT?!

**XD**

**See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Midnight Sky

**Hello guys. Sorry for the long wait. School, y'know? Tiring stuff. Anyways, time for reviews:**

**_InterestingAuthor345_: Yeah, I hope I don't. Last thing I need...**

**_Sky EXE_: Yeah... it was kinda obvious. Gamerman22 was the one who suggested the idea. I totally forgot she was there in the SW universe (I recently watched the movie and 1st OVA). But I might as well added her, since it would make sense.**

**_RG-7(guest)_: Well... *cough cough* ^**

**_The rakiat(guest)_: Ideas. Ideas. I love 'em. So many possibilities. Just fair warning, not all the ideas will make it to the story, depending if I do approve of them or not. But they do help with the creative writing process.**

**_New Universe Returns_: I dunno about Hanna... with three more witches coming into view with the 501st (making it sixteen members), it would be crowded... For the song and movie, I haven't gotten to them (sorry, school's kicking my arse with work ;-;). BUt i'll look to it!**

**_chronotimeguard_: Yeah, I can understand. I don't plan on making romance a big thing. Heck, even if it is a side plot, expect it way off into the future. I still am working on the main plot of Sam and Luke's fate in the SW world. Same with relationships between Luke and everyone on base (in a non-shippy way). I want to gradually develop the story without rushing into some romantic-harem that I don't intend to write. Stuff will be fleshed out, and I plan to get to the whole romance stuff once I feel everything is ready. I'm glad about your review!**

**_Gamerman22_:Yup! Ursula is safe! And the witch daughter of Albert Einstein is here too! And... quantum worm hole theorem... And Heide joining in! Woot!**

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: I think you scared Lynne... She seems to not be in the room at this moment :P**

**_ULTRAMARINE59_: Thanks. I do have some errors here and there that I do sigh in annoyance as soon as I pick them up (when it's too late). Especially with some names and reference and chatter between characters. Example would be when I talk about Ellie. Her full name is Elizabeth, but I accidentally left her name as Emily for one part (she was originally going to be Emily, but I changed my mind). And as for Lil Trudy...**

***looks around***

**Whew, coast is clear...**

**_SpecH82_: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Man... so many reviews. Still, I love the feedback you guys give me! Anyways, onwards to the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Sam gestured to the hangar. The two titans stood motionlessly in the corner of the hangar, like metallic statues.<p>

"Wow... they still look amazing..." Ursula said. She wanted to take a look at the Titans, pilots, and other gear the two had. She wanted to collect data on everything, from the giant mechs to the seemingly simple uniforms the pilots wore.

"I'm guessing you want to take a look at them?" Sam asked. Ursula gave a frivolous nod.

"Alrighty then." Sam and Luke led the two scientists to their mechs. They stood still in perfect silence. Sam put her helmet back on, the visor turing blue as she began a running start. She ran to her titan quickly, then jumped up. Her titan recognized the pilot, and swiftly caught her, placing her gently into the cockpit. Both Ursula and Eleanor watched in amazement as Sam took full control, toting the massive rifle. The two witches clapped at the spectacle.

Sam's Atlas walked in front of the two, then knelt down. The cockpit doors opened to show Sam sitting inside, with many monitors and lights inside. Sam gave a wave inside.

"So, any questions?" Sam smirked underneath her helmet.

"How does this all work. I-I mean, how do you control it?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, these clasps here register both movement of the pilot. It detects the pilot's thought processes of simple movement through a relay system. So if the pilot 'moves' his hand inside the clasps, the titan will move his hand. Motions forward, and the titan follows forward, and so on." Sam replied. Ursula took notes down onto a note pad Minna was gracious to give.

"Alright, and the insides? Any machinery and parts?" Ursula asked.

"That would be my forte," Luke interjected. "The titans run on an electric turbine, kinda like an engine. Hydraulics move the legs and make the arms go up and down. Ball bearings make the sockets of the titan, allowing it to twist and turn like how a person would. The titan also has a shield, called the Magnetic Shield Calibration System, or nicknamed the Particle Vortex. It acts like a bubble shield of sorts, kinda like how the witches use their shields from what I've seen. Only downside is that it lasts up to eight seconds, and has a recharge time of around one-to-two minutes."

"What happens if the Titan is too critically damaged?" Ursula questioned, continuing to write down on her notepad.

"Well," Sam said. "If the titan is on the verge of damage to a critical point, the titan will self destruct, as a precaution to not let it fall into enemy hands. Before the titan self-destructs, the titan will issue a warning on the monitor. The pilot will pull a bottom switch here..." Sam pointed to the lever below her set, colored in red.

"... and the pilot will eject out into the air, safely landing down."

Ursula and Eleanor continued a couple more questions regarding the titans, learning about the A.I. of a titan, hand-to-hand combat, and (most importantly for Ursula) the weapons system.

"So, can you demonstrate the weapons? Both your titans and your own" Ursula gestured to the rifle Luke had holstered on his back.

The two pilots gave a thumbs up, them motioned their group outside. They walked down to the range, showing a field of cutout targets and a concrete wall that was riddled with bullet holes from previous others. The Atlas loomed over, looking downrange.

Luke gave a quick demonstration of the rifle he had, a R-101 Compact Carbine. From there, he fired off a few rounds, peppering the targets with dead-on accuracy. He then gave a rundown of the smart pistol, showing the quick firing of the gun, taking down five cutout targets in three seconds. Ursula was thoroughly impressed.

"Okay... Sam, the stage is all yours." Luke allowed Sam's Atlas to step forward.

"Alright, this thing here is the X2-50 cannon. It fires a 40mm round, easily able to penetrate normal titans. Fair warning: this thing is accurate, and very loud. I would cover my ears if I were you." Sam demonstrated. The massive cannon glistened in the sun.

"Advice taken." Ursula said. The two remembered how loud the thing was, almost feeling their ears ringing once more from memory.

"Okay, ready?" Sam asked. The two nodded, already covering their ears. Luke gave a thumbs up. He was glad his helmet could buffer the sound.

"Alright... Preparing to fire round! Ready... Fire!"

The titan shot three rounds out of the gun. The casings ejected from the side, landing with a thud on the ground. The gun bellowed a loud 'boom', causing a shockwave around the titan. The rounds flew out, exploding into the concrete wall at an amazing speed. They left a massive, smoking hole on the wall. Both the scientists were stunned, looking at the once, fully intact concrete wall now having a gaping hole that can easily stick an entire person through. Meanwhile, other people were having different thoughts...

"AHH!"

"What was that?!"

"Mon Dieu!"

"Is it the neuroi?!"

"Eek!"

The pilots and scientists sweatdropped as a group of witches came in sight of them. Sakamoto had Perrine, Yoshika, and Lynne with her as they quickly approached the group.

"We heard somethi- wait... was it you two?" Sakamoto asked.

"It was so loud! What was that?!" Yoshika asked.

"Well... that might've been me..." Sam sheepishly waved her hand inside the open titan. The group of witches noticed the massive gun Sam's titan held. Most of them sighed in relief, but Perrine was a bit irked about sudden noises that tend to scare the crap out of people.

"Seriously, can you at least tell us if you are going to do that?" Perrine said in annoyance.

"Yeah, it woke me up from my nap!" Lucchini poked her head from a tree a bit farther away.

"Heh, sorry guys..." Sam said.

"Alright!" Minna was quickly running, alongside with Erica and Trude. "We heard explosions, what going-" The three Karlslanders saw the massive titan, now finally putting two and two together at the sight of it.

"Ohhh... so that's what it was..." Erica said.

"You could've told us if you were firing that thing. A warning next time, please." Minna asked.

"Sorry..." Sam again apologized.

"Yeah... wait, what happened to the wall?!" Trude looked in surprise at the new gaping hole present in the thick concrete wall.

"Well... guess who..." Sam sheepishly stated.

"That's five meters of concrete!" Sakamoto said. "How is that possible?!"

"Unbelievable!" Minna added.

"I'm not sure if you guys are either mad about the hole in the wall, or surprised by it..." Luke said. The 501st witches were stunned by the massive hole at the range.

"Yo guys!" Shirley waved her hand from a window at the base. Eila and Sanya were also there, looking out in confusion.

"We heard something explode. What was tha- HOLY CRAP!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALL?!"

Luke and Sam sweatdropped once more at all the attention going towards them.

* * *

><p>Luke and Sam continued to demonstrate more to the two scientists. Luke rode in his titan to demonstrate the XO-16's power (now warning the group of the semi-loud noise it'll produce). Minna, Trude, Erica, and Shirley decided to tag along with the group, while everyone else went back to their own schedule (Yoshika and Lynne wished they could tag along, but Sakamoto's training said otherwise, much to their dismay). From there, the two pilots went back to demonstrate the other pieces of equipment back in the hangar.<p>

Ursula then pressed onto knowing about the pilots' uniform and equipment. The two began to show the pieces of equipment they had.

"So the pilot uniform are just simple standard combat fatigues, both able to keep warmth in and keep the cold out in cold environments. They can cool the body and prevent too much heat coming in hot environments. Nothing too fancy. Heck, they ours aren't as good as the IMC's for obvious reasons... we are the Militia after all."

"Now, this here..." Sam pointed to the chest rig she had, coupled by the vest she wore over her olive-green tactical fatigues.

"... is a standard tactical vest, lace with kevlar and coupled with a bandolier and magazine pockets for ammunition."

"Kevlar?" Eleanor asked.

"Kevlar is a type of material with woven fibers that can stop bullets of a certain caliber and degree." Luke said.

"They can stop 9mm parabellum rounds and some other rifle rounds. Nothing high caliber. But can be useful, if not life-saving, in a situation. Then again, you guys aren't fighting other people."

"Yeah... that I am thankful for..." Minna said. She didn't want to be reminded of the horrors that Sam and Luke told from their stories in their world, where people fought ferociously other people over many trivial things.

"Hmm... interesting... able to carry much more ammo than we could currently..." Trude stated.

"Wouldn't that be heavy to wear though?" Erica asked.

"They can weigh a little bit, but they aren't that heavy." Sam said.

"I dunno if I can wear that... because... well..." Shirley stated. Everyone got the point from there from her... y'know.

"Y-Yeah..." Sam nervously laughed.

"Oh, what about the helmets?" Erica asked. "They look pretty cool."

"The helmets have a Heads Up Display, or HUD, to show a "mini-map" of the surrounding area using radar, giving your location on the battlefield. A comms link can be used too, able to get many frequencies for communication. It can also show and identify friendlies in the combat zone, both infantry and titans, and have night-vision for nighttime operations. Some helmets have special features for specialized units. For example, my helmet has a zoom function and range-finder to find distances and targets, since I am a designated marksman." Sam explained.

"That, and it can provide protection for that little important thing you call your head." Luke added nonchalantly.

"Again, I'm impressed..." Trude stated.

"This technology would be extremely helpful for both infantry and witches alike. I wonder if I could replicate this..." Ursula mentioned.

"And they look cool, too." Erica added.

"May I see how it looks inside?" Ursula asked. Sam shrugged, then gently tossed her helmet forward. Ursula caught it, then put it on. The other witches looked at the obscured face of Ursula, now with the glowing-blue visor.

"Wow... this is more than I was expecting..." Ursula's radio-esque voice came from the helmet. She continued to look around, seeing the world through the helmet, now with that "HUD" that Sam mentioned earlier.

"Sis, can I see too?" Erica begged with puppy eyes. Ursula took off the helmet and gave it to her sister to try on.

"Woah! This so cool!" Erica looked around, also taking in the view. While looking around, she saw a little pack on Sam's back, resting on her belt. She too noticed the one Luke had on.

"Oh! What are those things?" She pointed to the packs.

"Huh?... Oh, these are our jump-kits." Sam explained. "These allow us for flexible maneuverability, allowing us to free run and scale walls, changing the way combat is fought."

"Allow me to demonstrate..." Luke offered. He began a running start towards the wall. With a jump, his pack ignited the small jet exhaust, launching him up higher. The witches watched in awe as Luke clung onto the wall, running alongside it with the help of his pack. He then jumped once more, now higher up in the air as he grasped and clung onto the metal rafter that was attached to the ceiling. Apparently, Lucchini was sleeping atop of her favorite napping place, this rafter. So when Luke came up, he saw a napping Francesca (to his surprise). From below, the witches were stunned from how quickly Luke climbed up. Luke gave a wave to those below before he slid down a metal support beam, landing cooly onto the ground.

"Show off..." Sam smirked.

"Whatever... a demonstration is a demonstration..." Luke muttered back.

"Dang... and all pilots can do this?" Shirley asked.

"Yup. It's part of our training. We got to take advantage of our surroundings, after all." Sam replied. Luke was stretching his arms out.

"In that case... Luke, how about we spar!" Trude pointed at the masked pilot.

Everyone looked at the Karlsland witch with confusion.

"Huh?" Sam gave her a blank stare.

"Wait... what?" Luke asked.

"Just a friendly sparring match... so I can see how you perform..." Trude was beginning to blush from embarrassment. She was regretting speaking out all of a sudden.

"Do you just want a rematch from our encounter?" Luke plainly stated.

"Erm...P-Possibly..."

"You could've just said that from the start."

"..."

Luke just sighed, stretching out again once more.

"Alright, fine. I accept. Is it okay that we spar, commander?"

"Sparring is okay if there is supervision. Only rules are no hitting of the face, don't hit too hard to cause injury, and you win if either of you pin the other on the ground for three seconds." Minna explained.

"So... everything else is fair game then. Even magic?" Luke saw Minna nod.

"...and I can use anything that isn't a weapon. Like my jump-kit?" Luke asked.

"Hey, the better challenge for me. Besides, you can't run forever..." Trude said.

"Heh, alrighty then... suits yourself..." Luke said.

* * *

><p>The two faced each other from opposite sides, distancing themselves fifteen feet apart. Luke had taken off his chest rig, leaving only his uniform, belt, jump-kit, shemag, and helmet on. Trude had taken off her jacket to have a white tank-top on, tying her jacket around her waist. She had some sparring wrap around her hands, clenched in a fist. The two looked at each other with determination. Meanwhile, the others looked from the sidelines.<p>

"Hey Minna... we never had a sparring match before, y'know?" Erica whispered.

"Well, Trude did have that look in her eyes... So I just made up the rules on the spot." Minna replied quietly.

"This might be interesting to see..." Ursula quietly said.

The two kept looking at each other, with a faint Mexican standoff feel (Sam swore she could see the tumbleweed flutter by in her head to her amusement). Trude decided to talk to the male pilot.

"Get ready. I'm not going to hold back." She smirked.

"Same."

Sam was the one going to step forward, refereeing the match.

"Alright... on three...one... two... THREE!"

Both put their hands up in a defensive decision, beginning to circle each other from a distance. Both knew that they weren't going to rush at the go, so both kept their time. Waiting.

'_That stance... he is from the military, but he seems he knows a lot more than I suspected..._' Trude thought. The two circled each other for another time, cautiously eyeing each other.

'_Alright... enough of this..._' Trude thought. She then attacked.

With a run, Trude moved forward with amazing speed. Her fist was ready to throw the punch. Of course, she was ready for any blocks that Luke was prepared for, along with any counter-attacks. She will make sure to finish the fight quickly. As she inched closer, she was already lunging for the punch. Still, there was one thing she didn't expect. Her eyes went wide as she saw Luke begin to fade away.

He then disappeared into thin air.

Trude punched the air that Luke stood. She was in surprised. Gone? Everyone else was in shock from the disappearance of Luke.

"Where did he go? He vanished into thin air?!" Eleanor said.

"That, my friends, is the pilot's cloaking device. Basically, just hi-tech camouflage."

"So, his suit is making him invisible?"

"Precisely..."

Trude regained her composure quickly, forming a defensive stance. She eyed her surroundings. She kept the look out for Luke. Waiting for him to strike.

'_Damn... I should've known... He did this before..._' Trude remembered when they first encountered Luke, how he appeared from thin air as he attacked them.

She kept her defensive stance, looking around. Waiting. Then, something caught her eye. Or, to be more correct, her ears. She heard the the 'woosh' of air being pushed aside in a quick frenzy.

The Karlsland witch reacted as she blocked a kick from the now-visible militia pilot, aimed at her shoulder. He made a couple of quick punches, which Trude blocked. They were heavy and fast, but she held her ground defiantly.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick!" She said as she flung a boxer punch. Luke parried it off before he returned with a punch of his own. Trude dodged the punch before she readied a strike. She called her familiar, which her German Pointer ears and tail popped out. She threw an open-palmed punch towards Luke's torso. Luke barely reacted as he blocked the hit with both his arms. He flew six feet away from the powerful, magical-influenced hit, but expertly landed on his two feet.

"Impressive..." Luke said as he straightened himself out.

"Same to you... but get ready!" Trude replied. She ran once more, charging him with an attack. She flung her punch, but the militia pilot dodged. He threw back a couple of quick punches, but they were blocked by Trude.

From the sidelines, the group watched the spar ensue. The mix of attacking and defending went around, which both expertly flung and blocked punches and strikes. Neither were breaking though each others' defenses.

"Wow... Luke sure knows how to fight..." Shirley commented.

"Yup, and he's even standing up to Trude too... He might be his match..." Erica added.

"It is really interesting to see how he fights... although I feel there is much more he has to offer." Minna said. Sam just smirked at Minna statement.

'_Oh, you have no idea..._'

The two kept their barrages of attacks, but none were fazing either side. Both were panting heavily, holding up their defensive stances. However, Luke's stance differed from the boxer one he was putting up earlier. Now, it was different. He had a wider stance with an outstretched palm. His other hand held a closed fist near his waist. Sam smiled a bit.

'_So... Taekwondo, Luke?_' She thought.

'_Huh... what's this?_' Trude thought. She wasn't familiar with the stance Luke gave, but she wasn't fazed.

With a charge, Trude was ready for the attack. But, as she was ready for the punch, she saw Luke sidestep the charge. What she saw made her shocked. Luke did a jump, spinning, as he landed a powerful kick into her side. She flew three feet, skidding on the ground. She looked up to see the militia pilot standing over her. Ready to end the fight.

Luke raised an open palm punch, ready to strike. With a mighty swing, he landed his punch...

...into the concrete where Trude was a second ago.

"Wha-?"

Trude rolled over to evade the strike, quickly getting up. She then grabbed Luke's leg. With a grunt, she flung Luke ten feet away, much to the shock of everyone. Luke landed with a 'thud' onto the ground, rolling to minimize the impact. He laid there, still groaning a bit from the pain. Luke tried to get up, but felt something press onto his chest. Trude firmly planted her boot onto him, smirking as she had her arms crossed.

"One... two... three..." She said triumphantly. She took off her foot from Luke's chest as he began to sit upright. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit, groaning a bit.

"Geez... could have been a little more easy with that..." Luke said.

"Uh... sorry..." Trude apologized sheepishly. She extended her hand to Luke, which he took as Trude pulled him up to his feet.

"Well, impressed nonetheless. You put up a good fight." Luke replied, dusting himself off.

"Nothing less expected from a Karlslander!" She triumphantly stated. "Still, what was that move you did earlier? And that stance? It didn't look like boxing."

"That, Trude, is Taekwondo." Sam stated as she walked up to the two. "A martial art. It uses the technique of putting your entire body weight into a single strike."

"Huh... I should learn that..." Trude said. She began to put her green coat back on.

"Both of you fought well." Minna said as everyone else gathered around.

"Yup. I was surprised you lasted that long, and almost beat Trudy too!" Erica chimed.

They were continuing to chat when a familiar sound was closing in on the hangar. Everyone looked outside to see a witch landing with a bf-110 striker unit. Her black Luftwaffe uniform stuck out from her snow-white hair.

"Huh? Who's that?" Sam asked. Luke too was questioning the presence of this new witch. For Minna, she was glad that she arrived.

The witch parked her striker into the hangar. She dismounted, while the other witches crowded around. The Karlslanders recognized the new witch, and began to greet her.

"Major Heidemarie Schnaufer. I'm glad you can make it." Minna smiled as she shook the hand of the night witch.

"It's no problem, Commander." The night witch quietly said.

"Major Schnaufer! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Trude gave a salute.

"Hey Heide!" Erica said.

"Captain Barkhorn. Lieutenant Hartmann. Glad to see you. And... you too Flying Officer Hartmann?" Heide had a bit of confusion and surprise in seeing Erica's sister here, along with another witch.

"Hello, Major Schnaufer. Glad to see you here." Ursula shook hands. Eleanor, on the other hand, stood at attention nervously, saluting.

"M-Major Schnaufer!" Eleanor squeaked.

"Oh, is this your assistant, Ursula?" Heide asked.

"Yes. This Sergeant Eleanor Einstein, part of the R&D team, accompanying me here to the 501st."

"Einstein? Is Albert Einstein your father, Eleanor?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Well," Heide smiled. "Your father is a great man. He has done many remarkable things."

"T-Thank you, Major!"

"Hello Major." Shirley nodded.

"Oh, you must be Captain Yeager. It's nice to meet the witch who broke the sound barrier."

"Heh, thanks." Shirley smiled.

Heide turned to see the two militia pilots. She was curious and confused to who they are. One of them had a weird helmet that he wore, glowing blue.

"Commander Minna, who are those two soldiers?" Heide asked.

"Those are our temporary specialists, Sergeant Samantha Earlmann and Sergeant Luke Akayami." The two pilots walked up to greet the night witch.

"Greetings, ma'am. Sergeant Earlmann."

"Sergeant Akayami. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Heide shook hands with the two, but still felt confused about these soldiers. They didn't look like regular troops, or even special forces like the Liberion Airborne or the Brittainian SAS. In fact, they looked more advanced. Futuristic even.

"Um, may I ask what branch and country you two are from?" Heide asked in her usual quiet voice. The two pilots looked at each other, then back to her.

'Well... erm..." Sam didn't know what to tell her. It was going to be another long lecture of explaining. Heide then noticed the two massive robots.

"W-What are those?" She timidly asked. Were those new striker units? No... they seemed too different... and advanced just like the two soldiers in front of her.

"Well, Heide... I might have to catch you up on some things..." Minna explained. Heide nodded, still confused and speechless about the new soldiers and the weird robot-like machines here. Minna brought Major Schnaufer to her office while the others decided to wait.

"Man... this is gonna be a long day..." Sam muttered.

* * *

><p>"Lynne, do you know why we have a meeting?" The young Fuso witch asked her best friend. The entire 501st, including the two militia pilots, were getting seated at the meeting area. In front of them were both Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna, ready to get the meeting underway.<p>

"I'm not too sure..." Lynne said in reply.

"We're going to have introductions to the new people on base." Shirley answered. Lucchini was resting on the shoulder of her Liberion friend. Even Sanya was there, siding next to Eila.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lynne said. Everyone was settling down when Minna was about to begin the meeting.

"Alright everyone. Although everyone is informed about this, we are having a couple of new witches on base." On cue, three people entered the room, standing up front. Although everyone knew of the presence of Ursula and Eleanor, most of the witches were confused by the new third witch.

"Oh, there's another person joining us?" Lynne commented.

"I wonder who she is?" Yoshika asked. Ursula was the first one to speak.

'Hello. Although most, if not everyone, has seen me already, I am Pilot Officer Ursula Hartmann. I'm part of the Karlsland R&D team, and I am glad to be here."

"I-I'm Sergeant Eleanor Einstein of the Karlsland R&D team, accompanying Officer Hartmann as an assistant. Thank you for your hospitality."

Finally, it was the night witch's turn for her introduction.

"Hello. I'm Major Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. I will be a temporary night witch here with the 501st. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Major Schnaufer will be our temporary night witch until Sanya makes a full recovery." Sakamoto said.

"In addition, we'll get re-supplied in a few weeks, including your new striker and weapon, Sanya. Now the only problem..."

"Since we only have one more room available," Minna said. "we might need someone to share rooms with others to fit everyone in."

"M-Major Schnaufer can stay in our room!" Everyone turned to see Eila raising her hand.

"I-I mean... I can share a bed with Sanya..." Eila was blushing a bit. Shirley and Erica were snickering, knowing what Eila was trying to pull off.

"Alright... Sanya, do you mind if Major Schnaufer stays in your room? After all, you both are night witches." Minna asked.

"I do agree." Sakamoto added. "It would be good if the two night witches shared the same room."

"I don't mind... Eila and I can share a bed..." Sanya timidly said. She was also blushing a bit.

"Okay then. From now on, Major Schnaufer will stay with Sanya and Eila." Minna explained. "Ursula and Eleanor, you two don't mind sharing a room?"

"Not at all, commander."

"It's no problem, ma'am."

"Well then," Minna clapped her hands together. "Everything seems to be in place. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone got up as the meeting ended. Heide approached the two pilots, both were talking to each other.

"Commander Minna told me everything. So, is it true? Another dimension? Civil war?" Heide softly spoke.

"Yeah, all true." Sam shrugged.

"Wow..." Heide still was surprised. "Who would've thought there were people from other univers-ah!"

Heide yelped as Lucchini grabbed on. Both Luke and Sam became flustered as Lucchini did her usual thing. Luke immediately turned away, hoping to not get berated and ignore what was happening in front of him.

"Hmmm... not bad... I'd say you beat Sammy!" The Romagnan witch said without shame.

"W-Wha..." Sam face was beet red with embarrassment. Heide was turning darker shades as well, speechless and unable to react.

"Ahem." Francesca turned to see Minna, having a certain face. One she remembered too well when she broke and tinkered with Shirley's Striker back in Brittainia.

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini..." Her voice was stern. Lucchini immediately shrieked and jumped behind the desks, hiding as she trembled from Minna's scary face.

"S-Scary..." Lucchini hoped whatever came her way was merciful.

* * *

><p>Luke climbed into bed as the night sky was glowing with the moon's presence. He heard the new night witch, Major Heidemarie Schnaufer, take off into the night sky from outside his room. He placed his helmet onto the night stand near his bedside.<p>

Minna decided to punish the young Romagnan witch by writing "I'm sorry. I will not grope Major Heidemarie" on the chalk board of the meeting room until it filled the entire space. Luke thought it was pretty old-school. Well, maybe except the last part. Nonetheless, Lucchini complained the entire way. Luke laughed a bit at the thought. He remembered a similar time where he had to write on the whiteboard for something he did back in elementary (again, not the groping part). Guess disciplinary actions stay the same even in different universes.

Afterwards, a quick tour of things on base were given to the three new witches. At the time, Miyafuji healed Sanya's ankle enough to get her able to walk around without crutches. Sanya felt relieved to get back onto her two feet again, but was still told to rest by Sakamoto in order to get a full recovery. Otherwise, things were slow for the day. Shirley worked on her striker some more as he cleaned his weapon. Sam did firing practice on the range with her rifle with the Karlsland duo and Sakamoto and her training group observing (he heard Sam was able to pick off a target at 700 meters without any special assistance besides her scope). Minna, Heide, and the two scientists discussed on matters of importance, while Sanya and Eila rested inside the base.

Luke yawned. With one last glimpse into the night sky, he decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>"Hello Luke..."<p>

Luke caught glimpse of her warm, radiant blonde hair. Her blue eyes sparkled, contrasting her red peacoat. Despite the dark, empty space around him that he floated in, she made the surroundings brighter.

"Sarah?"

"Oh course, dummy. Who else would it be?" She laughed. Her smile made him happy inside.

"I..."

"What?"

"Just... I miss you so much. I-I... I wish I could bring you, Ellie, Mom, and Dad back."

"Hey, remember what I said earlier?" Sarah stood closer to Luke. He ruffled her hair a bit.

"Y-Yeah... I remember..."

"Good!" She smiled. "Y'know... you are the best brother ever."

"I-I know..." Luke couldn't help but smile. He longed for his family that it hurt. He knew it was just a dream, but it felt so much more. He wished it could go on forever.

"Luke, everyone would be so proud to see you right now." Sarah said. "You've matured so much... grew so much..."

Luke just kept silent, biting his lip. The reason he was the way he is was because of their deaths. So he could live in order for them to "live". So he wouldn't fail them.

"Heh, I bet Ellie would be teasing me right now..." Luke smiled. Sarah smiled back, but then held a somber face.

"Luke..." Sarah began.

"Hmm?"

"I... I just-"

_Crack._

Luke watched in horror as Sarah went silent. Her pea coat was turning red. Blood red. She collapsed into Luke's arms as he held to her. Sarah silently wheezed as she gasped for breath.

"Poor thing..." Luke watched in grim silence as he saw an IMC grunt aiming his rifle at him. The barrel was smoking from the discharge.

"Couldn't let you have your nice moment. Remember what I said earlier?" He spoke with a mocking, raspy laugh. Luke didn't know how to respond. It was a dream. But he still held pain in his heart. Gut-wrenching agony. Was he still lingering their deaths to himself?

"You know you still hold yourself responsible." The grunt said. Sarah tried to speak, but the wound prevented that. She had blood trickling down her mouth.

"You will never let go of your fault. You just know it. Why don't you just end it now? Maybe put that pistol of yours and aim it at your head. Just end it." He taunted. Luke wanted to scream and curse at him, but he couldn't. No words escaped from his mouth.

"You are a disgrace. You can't protect the ones you love. Hell, even in this dream, she dies!" The grunt laughed contently.

"You can't protect the ones you love. You never will. Not your mother or father. Or Ellie. Or even Sarah... even you couldn't save your beloved Sam." Luke stared with wide eyes.

"Think about it. Didn't it take that one girl, Miyafuji, to save her? You couldn't do anything but watch. Look from the sidelines. No matter how hard you try, the ones you hold close are destined to die. So why continue?"

Luke thought upon those words. He's right. He knew that if Yoshika wasn't there, Sam could've... no... would've died. He was useless. He fought strongly, but in the end, he was weak.

"Stop thinking that to yourself!" Luke glanced to Sarah. Her eyes were fierce as she gritted her teeth.

"Luke, this isn't real! Stop allowing your regrets to control you! You're just allowing him to say all this! You are allowing yourself to accept his words! Just stop!" She cried out with anger.

"Luke, if you give in to his words you will be bound to accept them! Just stop already! This is a dream! He can't hurt you! No one can except yourself!" Sarah cried out. The IMC grunt seemed displeased, shifting his rifle at Luke.

_Crack._

* * *

><p>Luke woke up with a startled look. He gasped for air. Outside, the night sky still held on as the moon was firmly floating. The moon's rays were reflecting on the Mediterranean waters.<p>

Luke looked at his hands. They were trembling. Shaking. He noticed that his body was in a cold sweat.

It was just a dream. Of course it was. But he still felt nervous. Tense. Did he still harbor those feelings of regret and blame? He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to if it meant facing that dream once more.

Luke got up and put on his boots. HIs shemag was snugly wrapped around his neck. His helmet was placed on his head. And with that, he walked out.

* * *

><p>Sanya laid in bed next to Eila. The two were sharing beds since Heidemarie was to take the top bunk. They might as well get used to it for the time being. Sanya didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed it a little. She couldn't place it on the top of her head, but it felt nice with Eila nearby. Still, she couldn't sleep. Usually, she would be in the sky right now as she patrolled. She loved the night sky. The moon was pretty an night, especially in Romagna.<p>

Eila was fast asleep. Sanya just looked at the roof of her bed, clutching the pillow Eila (and Miyafuji, technically) gifted her. Then, she heard footsteps.

'_Huh? Someone's up?_' Sanya thought. The footsteps passed the door, continuing to walk quietly,

Curiosity got to her. She silently and carefully got up, hoping to not wake Eila. Tiptoeing to the door, she peeked outward. Gaining the courage to peek open wider, she glanced town the hallway to where those footsteps were.

She saw Luke silently walking down the hallway, making a turn. His helmet was on, but he only wore a white t-shirt with his pilot pants.

'_Luke? Where are you going?_' She continued to think as Luke disappeared from sight, with a faint blue glow emulating. Sanya decided to follow the militia pilot. She silently exited the room and quietly closed the door. She began to follow Luke from behind. He continued to make turns till he made his way into the lounge area. Sanya quietly entered the room. She hid behind the couch as Luke was grasping the door handle that lead towards the hangar.

"Whoever's there, just come out."

Sanya was surprised that Luke noticed her, yet didn't say a word till now. She nervously stood up from behind the couch.

"S-Sorry Luke..." She timidly spoke. Sanya stared at Luke's helmet, which the blue hue dimly lit the room.

"Why are you sorry about?" He asked.

"Well... since I was following you... I should've let you be."

"Don't be. It's okay. I'm guessing you couldn't sleep?" Sanya nodded at Luke's question.

"Yeah. Normally, I would be on patrol now on night guard duty. And you?" Luke just stood there silently before answering.

"Just... a bad dream."

"Well, if you don't mind, we can maybe talk a bit. It always makes me feel better if I talk about nightmares." Sanya suggested. Luke nodded, releasing the door handle. The two went to the couch, sitting down.

"So, what was your bad dream about?" Sanya asked. Luke sighed underneath his mask.

"It... was about my sister, Sarah..."

"Oh, I see... um... is it okay if I ask about her?" Luke gave a silent nod.

"What do you want to know?" Luke asked.

"Well, what was your sister like?"

"Um... well... she was always bright. Cheerful. Sometimes hard-headed, but always looked to the bright side of things. Never to the bad or grim. Always with a smile upon her face, with her bright blue eyes gleaming with happiness." Luke softly spoke. Sanya smiled at that description, yawning. Sarah seemed very nice.

"Wow, she seems great..." Luke smiled underneath the helmet from Sanya's words. The two sat there in silence for a moment. Luke was caught be off guard by what came out next.

"I'm guessing that's why you miss her so much." Luke turned to face the Orussian witch. Sanya caught on, feeling a bit nervous.

"I-I mean... sorry.. I-"

"No, don't be." Luke sighed. "Yes. I do miss her. I miss her so much. I miss my family so much. I wish I could get them back. I... just feel guilty that I couldn't save them."

"Don't feel that way Luke. It's not your fault." Sanya quietly said.

"I too miss my family." Sanya spoke. "When my homeland, Orussia, was being attacked, my family and I were separated. I hope they are alright. I think they are off past the Ural Mountains, a big mountain range, staying safe. But I hope t meet them again someday."

Luke felt touched by Sanya's story. She too was saddened with the loss of her family. Although they were probably safe, she wouldn't be able to see them till this war against the neuroi was over. She was brave, fighting off aliens and being separated from her family at her age. Who knows how long this neuroi war would go on?

"I see... you are very strong Sanya. How you face that every day stuns me."

"Well, I get by. I believe I will see them again. So I will do anything to be with them once more." Sanya spoke. She began to yawn a bit. Luke could only smile. If Sarah was here, she probably would be friends with Sanya. Heck, she probably would be friends with all the witches on this base.

"Hmm... Maybe I should think that way too..." Luke said. He needed to get strong. If Sanya, who was much younger than him, fighting an alien foe while she was separated from her family, could be this brave, then he needed to be too.

"Thanks... Sanya... I do feel a bit better..." Luke softly spoke.

Luke felt something lightly hit his shoulder. He turned to see Sanya falling fast asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. She continued to sleep soundly. Luke smiled. She reminded him of Sarah. Her snow-white hair shined from the moon light that was coming through the window.

Luke patted her head as she continued to sleep. The night sky was dotted with stars from outside the window. Sanya and the new witch, Heidemarie, were lucky to have a view like that. Luke yawned too, as his eyelids began to droop. The world was fading into slumber. But he was no longer afraid to sleep. Instead, he felt calm. Better than before.

'_Thank you, Sanya._'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 is done! Woot! Now, for some info:<strong>

**First off, I would like to say thanks to all who have been reading this fic. Ten chapters is a long ways for me, and I never thought it would get this far, so thanks a bunches!**

**Second, in reference to shipping and romance, it seems some people are concerned about how this will turn out in fears of rushed goey romance. I understand. I want to say that my goal to writing this fan fiction is for the main plot: What will happen to Sam and Luke? The romance is a possible side plot, but will not come in soon. Romantic writing is tough. It is difficult. And it has to be done right with the right conditions, or else it loses the effect as true romance and ends up as pointless mush. The ships I am asking are for possibilities, but only one will come out. And it is not determined by whether how many people vote for one or the other, but on the one I see fit and like the most. I hope you understand, but I don't want a flame war commencing on who deserves who. I like the suggestions, but I hope you understand this as well. The romance will not be soon in order to develop a better relationship between the 501st (and others) and the Titan pilots. With time passes, the better things will click into place. I just wanna clarify that.**

**Third, I wanna say happy International Women's Day! (I learned this from War Thunder). Although, by the time you are reading this (and depending on time zones), it might not be Women's Day. In that case... happy post-women's day?**

**...**

**It's weird that no other person is here... maybe I scared them away?**

Erica: Ashy!

**Nevermind...**

Erica: Hey, Ash? Have you seen Trudy by any chance?

**Um... no. Haven't seen anyone till you showed up. Why?**

Erica: Oh. So I can confess my love to her and kiss her on the spot.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hold up, are you serious? WHAT?! Like, for real?! o_o**

Erica: Of course not! I'm messing with you. Minna is asking for everyone to the meeting room, and Trude isn't there.

**... dammit Hartmann. You got my hopes up...**

Erica: Yeah, yeah. In your dreams... um... Do you even leave this room?

**Of course... sometimes... er... ( ._.)**

Erica: Well, follow me. Besides, Minna keeps wondering why we come into this room. Time to introduce yourself to everyone.

**Huh, wait- Hey! Stop dragging me! Seriously-**

Erica: Nope! Too late!

**C'mon! Let me get my- ack! Stop pulling so hard!**


	11. Chapter 11: Punches and Kicks!

**Hello everybody! Back now to bring you some Titans and Angels! As usual, i am accompanied with the one and only Gertrude Barkhorn.**

Trude: Hello

**And I am aslo accompanied with a new guest: Eleanor!**

Eleanor: H-Hello

**Now for some reviews:**

**_RG-7_: Glad you love it! And I shall trudge onwards! Yes, Eleanor and Ursula are staying on base. As for the HUD... well, I dunno how far WWII tech can go. I mean, radar is pretty new at this time. Then again, they did make strikers in this universe...**

**_Gamerman22_: Thanks! Glad you love it! The IMC do already possess titan tech (but are not in this universe), but hopefully no one in likemindedness compared to Maloney will get their grubby mitts on the Titan technology**

**_New Universe Returns_: You have been a great help, especially with the inspiration for this chapter!**

**_Ornstein the Dragon Slayer_: Um... I... erm... sorry? I'll try to bring Lynne back, I guess...**

Eleanor: Huh? What happened?

Trude: Yes, Ash. What happened while I was gone?

**Well... Ornstein kinda confessed his love for Lynne... and proposed to her on the spot. And, she kinda got scared by it,** **so...**

Trude: What?! Seriously?! That guy too, who called me... Hrg... I swear... If he...

**...**

**_GhostofRazgriz_: Go ahead! I don't mind you firing off a few shots! (I didn't play AC06, but I did play AC04!) And Francesca is... well... Francesca. And I did feel a bit of cuteness and heartwarming-ness from the scene with Luke and Sanya.**

**_The rakiat_: Glad for the support! Thanks all the way!**

**_unstop-able worrier 78_: No worries! It is continuing! As for your question, you'll find out soon enough...**

**_RoguePizza_: Glad you love it! I am honored you think that way of my fanfic! And for Luke's last name... it was by mere coincidence that it turned out like that (I thought of Akayami from something I watched, but never actually thought of the name's meaning. But it's a win for me! It works perfectly!).**

**As for Lil Tru-**

Trude: Of course I am still mad! Hartmann now keeps teasing me with that stupid name!

Eleanor: C-Captain BArkhorn...

**Trude, I think you are scaring Eleanor...**

Trude: Oh... um... sorry... but still, that name. Honestly, I swear...

**...**

**Well... erm... *whistles calmly***

Trude: I'm still pissed at you, y'know.

***gulp***

**L-Let's get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 11: Punches and Kicks!<span>_

* * *

><p>Luke woke up, the sun's ray casting into his eyes through his visor. He squinted from the sudden bright light. His eyes adjusted, becoming more and more focus.<p>

Only to be greeted with a pair of stern, purple eyes.

"What are you doing with Sanya!" Eila screamed.

"Wha-?" Luke felt something holding onto his arm. He looked to see Sanya laying on his arm, still asleep. She quietly murmured something, shifting her body before continuing her slumber. Eila looked at the Orussian witch as she quieted herself down, they angrily glared at Luke. Luke was getting a bit nervous under his helmet as the Sumous witch clenched her teeth.

"Luke... what were you doing with Sanya?" Eila hissed. Luke nervously gulped.

"N-No, I can explain... uh.. I-" Luke tried to spit out a response... wait, he didn't do anything wrong. So why was he a nervous wreck?

"I woke up to see Sanya wasn't in my room, only to find the two of you asleep here. So, let me repeat. What were you doing with Sanya?"

"Nothing, I swear! The two of us were just talking late at night-"

"About what? And why were you up late?"

"I just had a nightmare, and I just wanted to get it off my mind. Sanya happened to be there, and we just talked." Sanya kept sleeping. Eila looked at Luke with confusion.

"Nightmare?"

"It was nothing... just about my sister, Sarah." Eila calmed down once she heard that name. Sarah, along with his family, was a touchy subject to Luke. It probably didn't help that Sanya and Erica looked very close to his two sisters. Then again, ever since he opened up on his past and gotten along with the witches, he has opened up as a person.

"Well... okay." Eila said. "I just thought you did something to Sanya, that's all."

"Huh? Honestly, do you think I'm that type of person? Luke asked.

"Hey, before, you used to be 'Mr. Lone Wolf'. You didn't really open up much until recently, y'know."

"Right..." Sanya stirred a bit, slowly opening her eyes. She slowly sat up while taking in the new surroundings, yawning.

"Oh... I must have slept here..." Sanya yawned.

"Good Morning Sanya." The two answered.

"Uwwahh... Good Morning..." Sanya yawned once more, but was nodding back to sleep.

"Sanya, maybe you want to go back to your bed?" Luke asked. Sanya just sleepily nodded out a yes.

"Here, let's go back to the room." Eila reached out her hand to the tired witch. Sanya sleepily took hold as the two were making their way out of the lounge area. Luke smiled as he tagged along. Today was starting off on a good start.

* * *

><p>"So... I'm guessing the reason you asked me to come here is for me to teach you martial arts."<p>

"Correct."

Sam stretched as Trude waited for her response, eager to learn. Trude wanted to learn those fighting moves and techniques since Luke's demonstration with their spar. Of course, learning how to do hand-to-hand combat is kinda pointless when you are fighting an alien foe, in the air most of all. But the Karlsland witch was interested in learning. And it wouldn't hurt to learn new things like this.

So she brought Sam over to the hangar to teach her on how to do martial arts. Sam decided to help, seeing how determined Trude was to learning.

"Well, learning martial arts depends on what type."

"Type?"

"There are multiple types of martial arts. They come from different regions around the world, and all focus on different aspects. Some more on fighting, like kicks and punches with fast speed. Others on chokeholds, disarming, and heavy hits. But neither is better than the other."

Sam examined Trude, walking around her.

"Alright, spar with me." Sam declared, crossing her arms.

"Spar?"

"So I can see how you fight."

Trude nodded, then put up a defensive stance. Sam too put one up, both waiting for the first move.

"Alright, go for it." Sam beckoned Trude to attack. Trude ran towards Sam and gave a punch. As expected, Sam blocked the punch with both her arms as she felt the impact. Powerful and heavy. A couple more punches were flung as Sam just let them hit, blocking them. Uppercut, jab, hook. Boxing techniques.

"Alright, that's enough." Sam held her hand out. Trude relaxed, then walked over to Sam.

"So, what now?" Trude asked.

"Your punches are heavy and powerful. Furthermore, you have a built-in, solid stance..." Sam though for a bit, then got an idea.

"I think you should go for karate and judo."

"Karate and judo?" Trude asked.

"Karate means '_empty hand_' while Judo means '_gentle way_'." a voice announced.

Sam and Trude turned around to see Sakamoto enter the hangar, tagged along with a fatigued duo.

"So... tired..." Lynne gasped for air. Yoshika was next to her, looking like she was ready to faint.

"Major... Sakamoto... can... we take a break?" Yoshika weakly exclaimed between pants. Sakamoto gave a nod, and the two collapsed on the floor, glad to get some rest.

"Oh, Major Sakamoto. Didn't expect you to be out. And... erm..." Sam looked at the tired duo sprawled on the ground.

"We were doing early morning training and planned to do some drills in he hangar," Sakamoto looked towards the tired duo before continuing.

"But it looks like I have a better idea. How about we join you two in karate and judo?"

"Alright. Sure!" Sam stated. She could see the defeat in the tired duo's eyes; their hopes of morning training being over vanishing into thin air.

"Alright! Bishop and Miyafuji! We'll be doing karate as our next part of training." Sakamoto exclaimed heartily. The two got back up onto their feet, still a bit fatigued from their morning training earlier.

"U-Um, Major Sakamoto. What is karate?" Lynne asked.

"Karate is a Fuso martial art that focuses on strikes using punches and kicks."

"B-But Major, how will karate help us fight the neuroi?" Yoshika asked.

"Although karate is learned for self defense and sport against a human opponent, it also teaches focus, strength, and calmness as well."

"So this training will help you two with your strikers!" Sakamoto exclaimed heartily. "Alright you two, lets time to train!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Luke walked down the hallway towards the hangar. Sanya was brought back to her room, which an also tired Heidemarie laid in her (Eila's) bed sound asleep. Luke planned on finding Sam. He checked Erica and Trude's room. As usual, Erica laid asleep in her bed (or messy pile as Luke saw it). What was unusual was that the pigtailed witch wasn't yelling at her wingman to get up. Rather, she was gone. Luke made his way to the dining hall, finding Shirley and Lucchini siting at the dining room table while, to his surprise, Perrine was cooking breakfast. The three weren't sure of Sam's whereabouts. So his next stop would be the place he most likely suspected: the hangar.<p>

As Luke turned the corner, he saw an interesting sight. Sam, Sakamoto, Trude, Lynne, and Yoshika were practicing karate. Sam and Sakamoto seemed to lead the demonstration, while the three witches followed suit. Trude seemed to get the hang of it, following the stances closely. The other two seemed to have slight difficulty, mixing up stances every other time as they were switched from one stance to the other.

"Morning." Luke yawned. Everyone turned to see the male pilot, then gave their 'good morning's' back.

"So, you teaching everyone karate Sam?" Luke asked. Sam nodded.

"Yup. Major Sakamoto and I are teaching these three."

"Oh. I didn't know you knew karate, Major."

"That's right." Sakamoto answered. "Karate is taught to Fuso military cadets as part of their training."

"Also, do you mind helping us with this next part?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I plan to go to the next step: sparring. So mind giving a demonstration with me?"

"Sure thing." Luke walked towards the group and next to Sam as Sakamoto explained the next part.

"Alright, ladies. For this next part, we'll be practicing _kumite_, or sparring. This will be _kumite yakusoku_, or prearranged sparring. One person will be defending with blocks as another will be attacking with strikes. Sam and Luke will demonstrate. Sam, you will be defending while Luke will be attacking." Sam and Luke nodded, and gathered into their stances. Trude, Lynne, and Yoshika watched from the sides and the two militia pilots readied themselves.

"Alright, start!" Sakamoto yelled. Luke began his attack as he threw in some punches at Sam. Sam held her defense, blocking the fists thrown at her. She parried and blocked each attack. Everyone from the sidelines watched in awe. To them, the two seemed like they were fighting fiercely. In reality for the two militia pilots, this was just basic routines taught to them.

Sam dodged a punch. Luke switched it up by delivering a kick at shoulder height. Sam blocked the kick, absorbing the hit and stood her ground. Luke continued a mix of punches and kicks as Sam held on, unfazed. Everyone continued to watch in awe, while Sakamoto was surely impressed.

"And... stop!" Sakamoto called time, and the two pilots stopped their sparring. Trude, Yoshika, and Lynne clapped their hands as the two pilots bowed to their audience, shrugging their heads.

"Well done you two. I'm very impressed." Sakamoto said, smiling.

"Heh, thank." Sam replied.

"Thanks, Major." Luke added.

"Now, Captain Barkhorn, I'd like you pair up with me for sparring." Sakamoto said. Trude gave a confident nod.

"Miyafuji and Bishop, you two will also be a pair."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Practice sparring continued. Trude and Sakamoto sparred, with Sakamoto defending while Trude was attacking. Trude got the hang of it, following the moves taught by both Sam and Sakamoto. Sakamoto helped with the sparring, pointing out and giving advice for the karlsland witch. After around five minutes, the two stopped.

"Well done, Captain." Sakamoto applauded the karlsland witch.

"Thanks, Major." Trude wiped off a bead of sweat.

"Alright, Miyafuji and Bishop, your turn!" Sakamoto beckoned the two sergeants forward.

The two sergeants readied themselves in their stances taught to them. Sam, however, noticed how nervous the two were. Maybe beginner's jitters?

"Alright. Miyafuji, I would like you to defend while Bishop will attack." Sakamoto said. The two nodded, although with hesitance in their eyes.

"And... start!"

Yoshika got into a defensive stance while Lynne put her arms up. However, Lynne didn't push forward to attack, let alone throw a punch. The two nervously stood there for a little while.

"Um... Lynne... you can attack now..." Luke stated in confusion. Lyne tried to move forward, but it seemed that her feet didn't want to move.

"Bishop, begin the spar!" Sakamoto said. Lynne decided to move forward and threw her punch as she held her eyes shut. Yoshika braced, closing her eyes tightly as the punch hit her outstretched arms.

Or, to be more correct, lightly tapped her arms.

"Erm... Lynne..." Sam just stared blankly at the two.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lynne bowed in apology.

"I just can't do it... hit Yoshika, I mean."

"Same! I can't fight with Lynne!" Yoshika nodded in agreement as she too lowered her head in apology. Sakamoto just sighed in defeat.

"Well, I figured this might happen." Sakamoto said.

"We're sorry!" The two apologized once more.

"Hey, don't worry." Sam reassured the two young sergeants. "Karate isn't just for attacking an opponent. You can also learn it only for self defense."

"That's right." Luke added. "You don't have to know how to throw punches to learn karate." Luke swore he could see the relief resonate from the two. Still, he could sense the defeat they gave off.

"Don't feel so down." Luke assured the two. "When I learned martial arts, I had the same nervousness. So don't give up, I'm sure you two can do it!" Lynne and Yoshika perked up, now feeling better with Luke's pep talk.

"Yeah! You're right! We won't give up!" Yoshika said, full of energy. Lynne nodded in agreement.

"That's the spirit!" Sam cheered the two.

"Indeed! Now that we're in the spirit, let's train double time! Including you two, Sam and Luke!" Sakamoto heartily said. Sam noticed both Yoshika and Lynne gulping in fear from the Major's statement. Even Trude seemed a little uneasy.

But, hey, it couldn't be that bad.

Could it?

* * *

><p>Shirley revved the engine of the truck. Inside the back contained two striker units along with an assortment of scientific tools.<p>

"This thing is purring nicely!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Shirley, where are we going again?" Lucchini yawned as she sat in the front.

"Remember what Minna said? We're going to accompany Ursula and Eleanor out into the forest."

Minna called the two witches into her office earlier. Ursula, accompanied with Eleanor, wanted to investigate the forest where Sam and Luke were said to appear in search for any hints of how they arrived. Furthermore, Eleanor said that it could also explain the neuroi presence in the forest and provide the way back home for the two militia pilots. Because of the recent, and slightly unpredictable, neuroi attacks centering around the forest over the past few days, Minna wanted two witches with striker units to accompany the two scientists.

"That's right." Ursula said, seated to the between Shirley and Lucchini. "Anyways, thanks for volunteering to come with us."

"Agreed. I feel a lot safer with two witches watching over us." Eleanor added, seated to the left of the romagnan witch.

"No problem. Besides, it's been a while since I drove this puppy." Shirley patted the steering wheel of the truck, feeling the engine vibrate and roar with life.

"Yup!" Lucchini exclaimed. "And besides. I want to check something out myself..."

"Oh? What do you mean by... AHHH!" Eleanor squeaked as Lucchini grabbed around, feeling the timid karlsland scientist.

"Oooooh. You're bigger than I thought!" Lucchini said. Ursula sweatdropped as she witnesses Eleanor squirm around, at mercy to Lucchini.

"O-Officer H-Hartmann... h-help..." Eleanor begged, flushed a light crimson.

"Ehhh..." Ursula didn't know how to react as Lucchini's antics continued without opposition (except from the futile attempts from Eleanor).

"Hey, you two. Play nice, because we're about to go." Shirley said as the truck lurched forward, exiting the base as it made its way towards the forest.

* * *

><p>"<em>*This is Raptor squad. We're at site Bravo, heading over to checkpoint Alpha, over.*<em>"

A female militia pilot listened to her comms, huddled in cover along with the rest of her pilot squad. They were all waiting, ready for any orders command would give them. After all, this was a major offensive on the IMC, hitting a critical facility in the city of Debois. If they capture and hold this base, just like the last one a month back, they could bring this war in favor to the militia. Her squad of seven were holed up in the second story of a building, providing recon and support for any other pilot or troop forces.

"_*This is Alpha company, we're proceeding to checkpoint Charlie. Engaging IMC grunts here, but pushing them back!*_" She listened to the grunt from the radio.

"Hey, do we have anything on thermals, Dan?" the female pilot asked her comrade. She inspected her Spitfire LMG as she sat down next to the window. This building used to be an office building. That is, till IMC occupation. It did look nice though.

"Nada, Kaiju. Nothing on thermals." The militia pilot called Dan replied, looking through his optics of his sniper rifle.

Kaiju was her nickname. Ever since being with the squadron, she held that nickname. Probably for the fact that she was fierce and fearless on the battlefield. Probably for her Japanese heritage. Or maybe because she liked those old classic monster movies, like Godzilla. Either way, she liked the nickname. Heck, she even stenciled the kanji for 'Kaiju', _怪獣_, on her helmet. And she preferred being called that than being called her actual name.

"Damn... will we ever get into the fight?" A militia pilot next to Kaiju said, twiddling around his combat knife, R-101 slung across his shoulder. His helmet's blue glow reflected off the knife's blade.

"Clam it, Rico. We'll get into this fight soon enough." Another female pilot quietly barked. She was next to Dan, using a pair of binoculars to see through with her helmet.

"Hey Captain," Kaiju asked the female pilot. "Do you think we will see some combat today?" The female captain sighed before facing Kaiju.

"Not sure, Kaiju. Believe me, I'm itching to get into the combat zone too, but command set us here to provide recon for the offensive." Suddenly the comms crackled once more.

"_*This is Charlie company! We've encountered heavy resistance with IMC pilots at checkpoint Zulu! Requesting the nearest squad for assistance!*_" The captain hooked her comms to communicate.

"This is Mustang squad. I hear you loud and clear, Charlie. We'll be at your position within three minutes." Kaiju felt happy from the statement as Mustang squad was packing up their gear, ready to leave.

"Well Rico and Kaiju, looks like your wish has been granted." The captain said. Rico gave a hearty, laugh.

"Bout damn time."

"Alright everyone," The captain said. "Everyone on me. Let's bail Charlie company's asses." With than, the group quickly and stealthily made their way out while the entire city was amidst the roar of battle.

* * *

><p>Perrine sat at the dining table. The breakfast she made, which were crepes topped off with different fruits, laid on the dining table ready to be enjoyed.<p>

Except for the fact that she was the only one there.

"Why is it that when I make breakfast, no one is around to enjoy it?" Perrine thought aloud, both sad and annoyed by the lack of people in the room.

"And I was planning to impress the Major too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yahoo!<strong>

Trude: You seem happy.

**Well, it's 10:45 pm where I am, so I'm pretty tired.**

**...**

**Eleanor, you okay?**

Eleanor: Erm... uh...

**Francesca?**

Eleanor: *Blushes*

**Yup -_-;**

**Now, who are these new pilots? Who is Kaiju? Will Trude master karate?**

Trude: Of course I will.

**And will I ever be able to sleep? Find out soon!**

**...**

**... **

**... Geez I'm so tired...**

Trude: Maybe get some rest?

**ZZzzzZZzzz**

Trude: Or that... um... goodbye everyone?

**ZZZzzzzZZZzz**

Trude: Geez...


	12. Chapter 12: Three Long Years

**Hello! Back to bring you some more Titans and Angels! So-**

***Sees Ornstein, slumped on the table in a complete wrecked state***

**Erm...**

**Ornstein**: Urrk...

**Okay then...**

**The witches or pilots aren't here right now. Said something about a mission or something. So I'm here to bring you reviews before we get started. M'kay?**

**_GhostsofRazgriz_: Muay Thai... o_o. And this chapter will explain everything with these new pilots. But I wonder what AC06 plane yer talking about...**

**_New Universe Returns_: That will also be explained in this chapter too, albeit breifly. Yeah, I dunno how Yosh and Lynne are gonna get outta this one.**

**_Gamermann22_: Heh, kicking some arse of anti-witch people (I hated Maloney too, but he was an idiot for underestimating witches). And as for yer gut... well... keep reading! Stuff may be explained.**

**_RG-7_: Sorry for the previous chapter being short. It was more of a filler chapter to get things flowing to this chapter. I promise you, this chapter is better with some action! More importantly, some Militia vs. IMC action! So I hope it makes up for it.**

**_unstop-able worrier 78_: I am kinda scared of Trude now. That means she can whoop my butt ten times to sunday now... I think I should start barricading my door... But thanks for the support!**

**_RoguePizza_: Hehe, that will be explained in this story, my friend. Also, both Sam and Luke operate Atlas Titans. Sam's titan wields the 40mm cannon while Luke's has the 20mm XO-16 chaingun. As for romance, still in debate. I'm right now developing the relationship between the pilots and witches and continuing the story, so that if romance does occur, it will be well written out and understandable. I don't like pointless, romantic mush that doesn't make sense. So, I'll be writing my best if romance were to come (but no serious, lemon-y stuff. This is T- rated, after all).**

**And for Ornstein's review...**

**Ornstein**: Lynne... *sniff*

**Erm... Uh...**

**Let's get to the chapter...?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 12: Three Long Years...<span>_

* * *

><p>"Contacts! Two o'clock! I've got eyes on foot mobiles and IMC pilots, over!" The militia grunt fired his rifle at the enemy group.<p>

A massive firefight was ensuing, with both sides taking cover amidst the jumbled, messy street. Damaged and destroyed cars, both civilian and military, provided cover for any lucky grunt of either side. The buildings on this street were either damaged or destroyed entirely. The sign of a cafe sparked dangerously as bullets ricocheted off building walls, spraying debris of concrete and wood everywhere. Cinderblocks fell from the second story of a building, right where an IMC machine gun emplacement was, firing deadly lead at the militia infantry. Both sides were fairly evenly matched in numbers, yet the IMC had their pilots. And the militia grunts knew the power that pilots had.

"I got two more foot mobiles making their way towards the red truck!" Another grunt yelled as he fired his rifle. The IMC grunts were firing back, sending a hail of bullets towards the infantry of Charlie company. One militia grunt from Charlie was riddled with bullets, collapsing onto the ground in a bloody heap. In an act of revenge, another grunt fired back with fierceness, taking down one of the two IMC soldiers.

The hail of bullets prevented either side from pushing up. The Charlie company sergeant was ducking behind a pile of debris amongst a group of militia infantry, firing the occasional shot at the machine gun post. Every time he poked out to shoot, he was met with fierce fire, bullets riddling the concrete wall behind him.

"Damn! Where's Mustang squad!?" He yelled. Two militia grunts from across the street attempted to run from cover to cover, only to be mowed down without mercy. They let out a final cry of pain as they crumpled to the ground, the street they laid on now painted with red.

"Damn it to hell!" The young militia private next to the sergeant yelled in anger, firing a quick shot before he ducked from the machine gun's burst of lead.

The sergeant peeked a little bit, looking outwards toward the IMC forces amidst his cover. He saw the machine gun post atop the second story of an apartment building, while he saw other IMC grunts firing as they held a defensive perimeter amongst the cars on the street. He saw something that caught his eye. On a military flatbed truck, he saw a strange piece of equipment. He would of dwelled on the thought more on that strange machine if not for a piercing cry of pain that disrupted his train of thought.

"Oh fuck! Ahhhh!" The sergeant turned to see a female militia grunt cry in pain. A gaping bullet wound hit at her right thigh. She screamed in pain as she laid a few feet away, sitting behind a broken car as she nursed her shot up leg. Next to her was another grunt, dead. He had a bullet wound to his head. The car she hid behind was being barraged with bullets from the machine gun post. She winced and hid even lower every time a bullet whizzed near her.

"Crap! Private Mellows, stay put!" The sergeant turned to the medic of the squad he was part of.

"Lebowski and Desmond! Come with me to retrieve Mellows!" The medic and another private nodded at his order. The sergeant turned to the rest of his squad.

"The rest of you, provide covering fire and take out that machine gun post on my mark!"

"Yes sir!"

The sergeant got his medic and private towards the edge of cover. The rest of his squad displaced, moving into position.

"Alright... mark!" The three ran as the entire squad gave a welcoming wall of lead, forcing the machine gun post to stop firing. The three ran towards to the injured private. The three quickly dove into cover as the medic rushed to tend to her injuries. The other private fired upon the machine gun post, continuing to suppress it. One of the grunts manning the post was killed as his blood splattered the wall behind him in a frenzied mess. Half of his squad along with another squad were pushing up steadily, suppressing both the machine gun post and IMC grunts nearby.

"Lebowski! How's Mellow?" The sergeant asked the medic.

"D-Dont worry, sarge... just... little hurt.. that's all..." The female private spoke, but cried out in pain as the medic put some bio-foam into her wound.

"No worries, Sarge!" The medic cried out. "She is stable. Lucky that the bullet passed through." The sergeant gave out a sigh of relief. The other militia infantry made quick worth of the machine gun emplacement, lobbing a grenade. With a loud 'boom' the emplacement was reduced to smoldering rubble. Some cheers were heard, now with the machine guns silenced, making the advance easier. Two more IMC grunts went down in a hail of fire as the IMC were beginning to fall back from the sudden momentum gained by the militia infantry.

Then the sergeant heard a couple words that he dreaded to hear.

"Contact! IMC pilot!"

The sergeant saw one of Charlie's squads, Charlie 2-1, get mowed down fiercely by the IMC pilot. He mercilessly dispatched them with ease, taking out the entire squad with his R-101 rifle. Charlie 2-3 laid suppressing fire towards the IMC pilot, but the pilot dodged the bullets with his jump kit. Sliding over to the militia squad, he pulled out his pistol and took out two grunts before grabbing a third. The survivors of Charlie 2-3 panicked and fired at the pilot, but the pilot used his new human shield to block the bullets, which grazed the poor militia grunt. He then fired off three shots into his human shield, making three new exit wounds into his back before tossing the body aside. He fired two more shots to dispatch the rest of Charlie 2-3.

The militia private named Desmond seethed with rage, witnessing his comrades' brutal deaths. The sergeant, the medic, and the injured female grunt watched in horror as Desmond charged from cover at the IMC pilot with reckless abandon.

"You piece of shit! Die, you mother fu-"

The IMC pilot swiftly grabbed the militia private and judo slammed him right next to the scared trio of militia grunts. Desmond could only let out a brief cry of pain before a knife plunged into his neck, letting out a surprised gurgled gasp. The pilot then quickly grabbed his pistol and fire. The sergeant felt the round pass his head, as the bullet landed its mark at the Medic Kowalski, who attempted to fire at the pilot with his rifle. A clear head wound was present, and the medic collapsed in a dead heap. The sergeant trembled as the IMC pilot just walked towards him and placed his pistol's barrel on his temple. He couldn't move, having witnessed the death of twelve militia soldiers in the span of thirty seconds. The injured female private was burying her head in her arms, silently crying and praying. Every militia grunt knew the tales about IMC pilots. Efficient. Brutal. Merciless. They toyed with their victims.

The sergeant witnessed his final moments in slow motion. As the finger was starting its squeeze on the trigger of the pistol that was about to end his life. As corny as it was, he indeed witness his life flash before his very eyes. This never happened before. But with death being so frightening at this point in time, he wanted to live. But fear prevented him to move. Was death now going to take him?

Fate decided otherwise. Kaiju de-cloaked behind the IMC pilot as she plunged her combat knife into the pilot's neck, bringing justice.

"Stay down." She muttered as the IMC pilot weakly gurgled before dying.

Kaiju released her grasp on the dead IMC pilot as she plucked her knife out of the dead soldier, now turning to provide covering fire with her Spitfire LMG. The long spreads of fire leveled out into deadly pinpoint accuracy, spraying deadly lead towards the enemy, making them scatter. The rest of Mustang squad followed suit, now reaching onto the battlefield to join in the attack. The captain landed next to the shaken sergeant and injured private.

"Sergeant, sorry for not coming in sooner. We ran into IMC en route." She said between bursts of fire from her rifle. One IMC grunt fell.

"Wished you came in sooner, ma'am. I just witnessed a lot of fine men die to that fucker." He replied, eyeing the now-dead IMC pilot.

"My apologies, sergeant. Let's make sure they didn't die in vain." She said. Mustang squad replaced the gap of troops that were killed, now pushing the IMC grunts and pilots with efficiency. More IMC foot mobiles fell as the IMC defense gave in, with their troops slowly retreating further back.

"Heads up! IMC titan!" One militia pilot shouted. The IMC Atlas came into view as it fired onto Mustang squad. Two militia pilots were unfortunate to not get out of the mech's firing range, being decimated from the 20 mm rounds.

"Son of a- I'm calling in my titan! Heads up!" Kaiju exclaimed. She pointed coordinates for her titan to be dropped: right in front of the IMC titan.

"Stand by for Titanfall." She heard through her comms. With a bright flash in the sky, she saw the pod fly through the air. It split apart with a loud bang, dropping an Ogre titan on scene in front of the stunned IMC titan. The blue bubble shield popped up.

"Go for it Kaiju!" Dan replied, firing his sniper rifle.

Kaiju ran towards her titan, passing through the blue shield. Her titan immediately grabbed her, placing her inside. The whir of electronics came up as she saw her new IMC target on her screen, ready to be destroyed.

"Let's go." She smirked.

Her Ogre titan lurched forward, firing its 20 mm cannon at the Atlas titan. The two duked it out in the front, firing at each other. Kaiju pushed the Atlas titan further down the road. Both were fighting fiercely. However, Kaiju was gaining the upper hand due to her increased armor. She lunged forward to the now smoking Atlas titan. It desperately tried to block the massive punch from her Ogre. Both collided as sparks flew, with the IMC titan crashing into a flatbed truck. The trucks equipment whirred with violence, yet that was unnoticed by the two pilots fighting. Kaiju then tore off the arm of the poor IMC Atlas, sparks flying from it's right socket. She then beat the IMC Atlas with it's own arm, until the Atlas couldn't handle it much longer, exploding into a ball of fury. Burning shrapnel just bounced harmlessly off her titan, watching the charred remains of the IMC mech.

"Down for the count." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>IMC pilot Jonathan Parker witnessed from cover as the Militia Ogre relentlessly beat down the IMC Atlas. He looked away from the bright explosion that ensued. All that was left was the Militia titan standing over the destroyed mech in triumph, next to the flat bed truck they were designated to defend. Where the hell did those Militia pilots come from?<p>

"Shit! They are next to the VIP!" An IMC pilot said. The Very Important Package was that weird machine atop of the flatbed truck. They were designated to bring it off planet, via frigate ship. But on transportation, then encountered Militia ground forces, who stopped the convoy. Now, the package was literally within grasp of enemy hands. What was the package? He didn't know. All he was ordered to do was guard it till it left off-planet.

"Fuck it! We're retreating! Orders from HQ told us to return to rally point Delta!" Another IMC pilot exclaimed. With that, most of the IMC ground forces were evacuating the area, moving back to protect the Citadel, the base they established in Debois.

Parker just looked back at the Orge titan, then back at his retreating comrades. Dammit, why the hell were we retreating? We can pull this off!

"Ah, the hell with it!" He yelled. He sprinted towards the Ogre, then jumped. His kit roared to life as it propelled him atop the Militia titan. He wasn't going to retreat.

* * *

><p>Kaiju was breathing heavily. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins. She eyed once more to the destroyed IMC titan that laid in front of her. She heard from her comms about the retreating IMC soldiers, mixed with a few cheers from militia infantry.<p>

"Wait- Kaiju! You got an IMC pilot on to of you!" She heard from her comms. She felt the 'thump' of boots on metal. This IMC pilot was going to rodeo her titan.

'_Dammit, the times where I need anti-pilot countermeasures!_' She thought. She wished she packed some electric smoke, a countermeasure against pilots. They made quick work of enemy soldiers and Titans alike.

Kaiju tried shaking off the IMC pilot, but it seemed that the IMC pilot was still clinging. He was firing his weapon into her engine slot, and the computers were displaying every kind of warning. Sparks were beginning to fly in her titan.

"Damn it! Get off!" She yelled. Her comms were telling her to stay still, so fire can be concentrated on the pilot, but she was busy ignoring those orders. Last time her titan was rodeo-ed, she almost died. She wasn't going to fall victim this time.

She heard something slip, and her screen was covered with the image of a boot. Apparently, the IMC pilot slipped, grasping onto anything to prevent him from falling. She smirked as her Ogre grabbed the helpless pilot. He was banging his fists onto the metal of her Ogre's grasped arm in frustration.

"Haha! I got him! He's-" Kaiju then noticed the whirring of a machine. That machine on the flat bed truck glowed blue with intensity, and the noise was growing louder. Within seconds, a bright flash erupted, and Kaiju saw white.

* * *

><p>Parker slammed his fists in frustration as the Ogre titan held him like a pesky rodent. His last-ditch attack failed, and the Titan now had him in its clutches.<p>

'_Damn it... so this is how I'm gonna die..._' He was awaiting to be killed, either being slammed onto the ground or torn in half. However, he noticed the loud buzz of machinery. Did the world just started to glow blue?

He turned to see the VIP glow with a blue hue as it sparked dangerously. It shook violently as it spit out sparks.

"What the he-"

He then was blinded with a bright light.

* * *

><p>Ursula and Eleanor were studying the forest for anything out of the ordinary for a good thirty minutes. In her hands, Ursula had a hanheld device, similar to the magical Geiger counters the Liberions had perfected (with help of Karlsland, of course). It would read electromagnetic signals, checking for anything that differed from the standard waves, emitting a static noise if anything was minimally different. The two karlsland scientists checked further into the forest as they walked. The forest was very calm, with the slight breeze blowing through, carrying a faint sea salt smell.<p>

In the sky, Shirley and Lucchini were providing air cover, in the case a neuroi attacked. The neuroi attack patterns were indeed strange ever since the two pilots came into their world, appearing in frequency. It was better to be prepared than sorry.

"Man, I'm bored..." Lucchini pouted. She lazily did some aerobatic maneuvers to ease her boredom, but nothing seemed to work. She yawned as she flew next to her Liberion friend.

"Well, I'm glad there's no neuroi around." Shirley stated. "I was nearly kaput from how exausting it was to take out the last one."

The two scanned the air some more. Again, nothing.

Back on the ground, Ursula and Eleanor continued their search. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No giant time machine. No glowing magical orb. No time-space rift portal. Nothing. Of course, it would be too convenient if they found any of the above (or even more), but it seemed there was nothing out of the ordinary in this forest. Maybe it was something else they forgot to factor in?

"Officer Hartmann, do you have anything?" Eleanor asked. Ursula shook her head in defeat.

"No. I have nothing." She sighed.

"Maybe we should head over here?" Eleanor pointed to a grove of trees that opened into an open field. Ursula decided to comply to her assistant as the two walked into the grove. The two passed through the grove into the open clearing. A small field was present, like a little pocket that was void of trees. Smooth grass was lying around, with some daisies that made home.

Ursula continued to look around with her assistant. She looked above at the blue sky. Above, the two witches were flying around, giving cover. Thankfully, nothing was here in terms of neuroi. Still, she felt safer with those two witches being their guardians for their trip in the field. She saw Shirley, who was barely visible, give a wave as she flew. Ursula gave a wave back.

_whirrrrrzzzzz_

"Huh?" Ursula looked at her Geiger counter. The needle was freaking out, quickly moving in a frenzy into the red of the meter counter. The static was becoming frantic, almost like how a radio would sound if there was no connection.

"Officer Hartmann! Do we have something?" Eleanor ran over to the blonde witch to witness the strange phenomenon happening before her eyes.

"We might... Hurry, check for anything here!" Eleanor nodded, quickly looking at the ground for anything... well... out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, Ursula held her earpiece, ready to talk to the witches above.

"Captain Yeager and Ensign Lucchini, I think we've got something here."

"_*Really? Anything strange down there?*_" Shirley's curious tone was picked up from her voice over the radio.

"We're still checking." Ursula replied. "How long until you have to return to base?"

"_*I'd say we good for two more hours. Just try to no- _*static*"

"Captain Yeager?" The static was increasing throughout her earpiece, making anything said inaudible. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright flash of light come from the sky.

"W-What was that?!" Eleanor said. "N-Neuroi?"

"No... it can't be them... but-" Ursula's train of thought was interrupted with a shriek from Eleanor.

"Officer Hartmann! Watch out!" Ursula felt herself being pushed into the ground by Eleanor, the two tumbling down into the dirt a few feet away. Just in time to see a massive... something slam into the ground right in front of her, sending a cloud of dust and dirt into the air. The two shielded themselves from the rush of air as dust flung into their faces. As they were in the middle of the massive dust cloud, Ursula's comms went back to life.

"_*Ursula! Ursula, are you there?*_" Shirley's worried voice came through. Ursula quickly responded.

"Y-Yeah. The two of us are okay. W-What was that? Neuroi?"

"_*No. Not neuroi... wait... no way...*_"

"_*It's a titan!*_" Lucchini's voice exclaimed with surprise. Ursula was caught off guard by those words. Titan? Something from Luke and Sam's world?

The dust began to settle, to show if Lucchini was right. She was. In front of the two karlsland scientists was a massive mech. Although it had a different design and look, there was no doubt that it was a titan. It contained the same paint scheme to Sam and Luke's titans, and was sparking and smoking.

"It's a titan..." Eleanor said in disbelief. Ursula shook away her stunned state and reported back to Shirley.

"Captain Yeager, contact the others immediately! Tell them we found a Titan!"

"_*Right!*_"

* * *

><p>"I... am... so... tired..." Sam gasped between breaths. Luke had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, trying to get support for his fatigued body as the group made their way for breakfast.<p>

Yoshika and Lynne had their own right to fear Sakamoto's words: it felt like the most intense training the two militia pilots have done. Even Barkhorn, being the top karlsland soldier she was, was struggling to make it through. Yoshika and Lynne passed out within half an hour, while the three collapsed onto the ground within the hour after a rigorous training regiment in the martial arts with Sakamoto. Sakamoto, surprisingly, only broke a sweat, but was ready to continue. Of course, she decided that their training was done for today (much to the relief of everyone), and that they all should be heading for breakfast.

"Uhhhg... my body is aching..." Luke muttered.

"Ditto... geez, that was harder than hell week in basic..." Sam replied. Behind her, Trude was dragging the two sergeants, who were clearly tired as can be.

"Trude... how are... you holding up?" Sam said.

"A... Karlsland soldier... never... quits... and..." She tried to say the rest of her sentence, but ran out of breath.

"I... doubt a karlslander... can keep up with training like that." Luke weakly replied.

"C'mon you two." Sakamoto walked next to everyone. "It wasn't too bad. And besides, it was training after all. Why would I go easy?"

"Major... you put our drill instructors in basic to shame... and they were pretty tough bastards..." Sam weakly said.

"At least the Major wouldn't yell at us just for being alive..." Luke chuckled. Sam laughed at the memory.

"Heh, they were tough..."

"And Drill Sergeant Collier?" Sam just groaned at Luke mentioning the name.

"Please don't remind me of that guy..." Sam muttered in annoyance. Luke then put up a fake french accent.

"_You all are thee worst scum to ever live! You make an autistic goat look good!_" Sam laughed at Luke's mocking accent.

"I swear, that guy had a stick up his _derriere_." Sam said. The two bust out laughing even harder as the group entered into the dining room.

"Where were all of you!" Perrine shouted upon seeing the sight of Sam, Luke, Trude. "The time I actually make breakfast for you everyone, no one is here!" She had a hint of frustration and annoyance at the tired group.

"Sorry Perrine..." Sam sheepishly stated as she collapsed into her seat. Luke just laid in his seat in an exhausted heap.

"Yes. I apologize for being late, Perrine." Sakamoto said as she took her seat. "I am very thankful that you prepared breakfast for everyone though." Perrine just blushed before turning away.

"N-No problem M-Major Sakamoto. I am sorry for getting angry..." She quietly spoke. Sam took a whiff of her food that she placed on her plate, then looked.

"Wait, are these crepes?" Sam asked. Yoshika took a bite, then felt overjoyed.

"Wow! These are very good, Perrine!" Both Lynne and Sam took a bite, and immediately agreed to Yoshika's conclusion.

"Wow, delicious!"

"These are great!"

"I can agree to that." Sakamoto heartily laughed as she ate her meal. Trude ate her meal with content while Luke tore off a piece. He put the piece inside his helmet and ate.

"I can agree, very delicious." Luke said.

"Luke, c'mon take your helmet off." Sam nudged Luke in his arm.

"No."

"Luke, stop being an introvert."

"I'm not an introvert."

"Then take your helmet off!"

"Hey, I don't have too if I don't want to!"

"C'mon! Stop being a loser!" Sam tried to pull off his helmet, while Luke clamped down to keep it on his head. Sam only managed to pull it up just enough for the other witches to see Luke's chin and mouth, curved into a scowl. Luke then fully pulled down his helmet, while Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Geez, you're like a little kid with that thing..." Sam pouted.

"Whatever, Fiona." Luke smirked as Sam blushed a bit from embarrassment, then stuck out her tongue at the male pilot before continuing to eat. Then the two heard laughing.

"You guys are very close." Yoshika said. Both Sam and Luke blushed from embarrassment.

"I could already tell you guys are best friends." Lynne added.

"Heh, yeah..." Sam said shrugging her head sheepishly.

"You two act like a married couple." Sakamoto heartily laughed. The two pilots blushed further.

"But, Fiona?" Perrine asked.

"Erm... well, that's my middle name. My mom's name actually." Sam explained. The door opened to reveal two more people: Minna and Erica.

"Good morning." Minna said. Everyone replied with their 'good mornings' back as she got to her seat.

"Sorry for being late, I had to do some urgent paperwork that needed to be completed."

"Erica, You are actually up for once." Sam said, surprised. Erica looked up with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, so?"

"Hartmann? Up? At this time?" Trude said in disbelief.

"What? I can wake up on my own." Erica took another bite from her food. "That, and I got hungry." The two sweatdropped at that last statement as Erica continued to eat.

"Of course it was too good to be true..." Trude sighed.

"Weren't you the one that said that 'a Karlsland soldier must keep their strength up'? That's what I'm doing." Erica replied as she took another bite.

"That's not the... never mind..." Trude sighed in annoyance.

Everyone then heard a phone ring.

"Huh? A phone?" Yoshika inquired.

"Wait... that's the emergency line!" Minna stood up immediately and ran to the phone, followed by Sakamoto. Everyone in the room was preparing for what was going to happen.

"Hello? This is Commander Wil- Shirley? Alright... Yes... wait is it neuroi?" Minna continued to listen to Shirley from the other side of the emergency line.

"Not a neuroi? Then what could it..." Minna's eyes grew wide.

"We'll be right there!" Minna then quickly hooked back the phone to the wall.

"Everyone, we're needed into the air. Something was found in the forest today by Ursula and Eleanor."

"Wait, what exactly?"Trude asked.

"Neuroi?" Sakamoto questioned. Minna shook her head.

"No. Shirley told me that the two found another titan crash into the forest." Everyone was stunned by the news.

"Another titan!? That means..." Sam thought on the idea.

"..another person that is teleported here." Luke concluded.

"That's right. No doubt, something is causing all of this in the forest. But our priority is to reach that pilot." Minna said.

"Well then, everyone here, let's get going. Let's not make them waiting." Sakamoto replied. Everyone quickly got up and rushed to the hangar. Sam grabbed her helmet while Luke grabbed both his and Sam's weapons. Luke threw Sam's weapon to her as he checked if everything was good on his rig. Meanwhile the witches were already prepping their weapons and jumping into their strikers.

"Remember everyone," Sakamoto began. "Although we are to retrieve these new pilots, still be on the lookout for the neuroi. It's better to be prepared than sorry."

"Right!"

"Sam, get into your titan and make sure you have the tow cables ready." Luke said. "We'll only need one titan, so I'll be riding on top."

"Sound like a plan!" Sam said as she hopped into her titan. The mech roared to life as the screens began to start up. Luke jumped atop of her titan as the witches were taking off from the hangar.

* * *

><p>Kaiju woke up to see the world around her spinning. He vision came to see a smoking cockpit, with the screens black, powered off. She shook off her distorted state. She checked herself. No broken bones. Nothing was bleeding. Slight pain from... whatever happened. She felt her weapon resting near her, the Spitfire LMG still intact. Her helmet was still on, and nothing seemed to be wrong.<p>

Inside, she was wondering what just happened. A flash of blue light, then all of a sudden, her titan was falling from the sky before she blacked out from the impact to the ground. She couldn't remember what happened to the IMC pilot she was grabbing, but what she did remember was seeing... people flying in the air? Maybe it was her delirium?

She pushed the button atop of the cockpit to initiate the door release. Nothing.

"C'mon..." She muttered as she continued to press the button. Nothing happened. She then tried to pull the emergency ejection lever. Surprisingly, nothing happened. Finally, she then went to pull the door emergency release. This was a manual lock, so it had to work.

The hatch hissed open and she stumbled onto the ground with her LMG. She landed with a loud 'umff!' onto the dirt. Groggily, she sat up to check her surroundings. Only to be met with a surprise.

In front of her were two very surprised teenage girls that were wearing lab coats. One had short blonde hair and glasses, while the other had brown hair, tied into a braid. And... they didn't wore any pants.

"What the..." Kaiju had a blush on her face by that last fact. What the hell did she stumble into?

The girl with the brown braid stumbled back, nervously hiding behind the blonde girl. The blonde girl with glasses, although still nervous, approached her.

"U-Um, hello. I'm Pilot Officer Ursula Hartmann. D-Don't be alarmed..um..." The blonde girl who called herself Ursula didn't know how to continue her sentence. Kaiju still stared at the duo in confusion. First, no pants? Really? Second, Pilot Officer? She's in the military?

"Erm... hello..." Kaiju began, still sitting on the grass. "W-Where am I, exactly?"

"Y-You're on Earth, ma'am." The braided girl timidly spoke, now standing next to Ursula.

"W-What?! N-No way..." Kaiju said in disbelief. Earth? The Earth, such as where IMC headquarters is stationed? Let alone that the Frontier she was from is light years away from the Solar System?

"You can't be serious..."

"Yes, ma'am. This is Earth..." Ursula replied.

"But... I was on Demeter-5 just now..." Kaiju didn't know how to deal with this sudden information.

Out of nowhere, Kaiju witnessed two girls fly from the sky, landing onto the ground. Wait. Fly? She continued to witness the two girls hop out of some weird devices that were on their legs. They carried machine guns, while she noticed them having animal features, ears and tails, on their body. An orange-haired girl had a pair of bunny ears while holding a light automatic rifle of sorts. Next to her was a smaller girl with jet-black hair, cat ears and a tail. She carried a heavy-looking machine gun with her like it was no problem.

"Ursula! You alright?" Shirley asked.

"Wait, there's a person!" Lucchini said. Both Shirley and Francesca eyed the new pilot, who was clearly surprised by their appearance. She looked female, with the sam uniform as Luke and Sam. The only difference was that she wore a different helmet compared to Sam, more in similarity to Luke's.

"Um... Hello there. My name's Shirley and-" She froze as the new pilot had her gun aimed at the group. The machine gun she had looked deadly, much heavier and advanced than anything the Allied countries had.

"W-Woah! Calm down!" Shirley put her hands up in a defensive manner while everyone remained still with fear.

"Don't tell me to calm down! First off, I think your friends over there are lying!" Kaiju pointed to Ursula and Eleanor, who were clearly shaken by the pilot aiming her gun at them.

"No way this is earth! First, there's no way any military would be using children in their military. Second, there's no way Earth inhabits people that can fly and have animal ears. And..." Kaiju tried to suppress her nervousness and frustration but it burst out, frightening the group of witches.

"... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS NOT WEARING ANY PANTS?!"

"Ma'am, please calm down and put down your weapon." Kaiju heard another voice. She looked up to see more flying people, all having guns and all having animal features. And with no pants (Kaiju thought she was going crazy with this whole pants-less nonsense).

"What the..." Kaiju had a cold sweat all over her. The one who talked was a red-headed girl with what looked like wolf ears and tail. The devices the girls wore were making them hover, having some propeller device to keep them afloat in the air. The group of witches sighed in relief.

"Glad you guys are here to join the party." Shirley said. Minna nodded with a smile, then turned to the new pilot.

"Please calm down. We'll be able to explain everything."

"No way! Put your weapons down first!" Kaiju said, fear hinting in her voice. Her mind was in total confusion and fear, not knowing what just happened to her and where she was.

"Please, we're not here to hurt you." Sakamoto interjected. She saw the kanji on the pilot's helmet. Monster? What did that mean? The pilot continued to refuse stubbornly.

"First, answer my questions."

"We'll explain everything if you can put down your weapon and follow us back to our base."

"Base? What?" Kaiju questioned, confusion hinted in her voice. She then snapped out of her brief confusion. "No, answer my questions, here and now. Where the hell am I?"

"You are on earth." Minna said. "Look, I know it is difficult to take all this information, but-"

"There's no way I am on Earth. Absolutely no way. You're lying to me." Kaiju interrupted. The tension was growing in the air.

"She's not listening..." Yoshika quietly said, a hint of defeat in her tone.

"Should we just disarm her by force?" Trude quietly asked Minna.

"No... actually. I have a better idea. We just need Luke and Sam here, and hopefully they can clear everything." Minna replied.

"Hey! Answer my question!" Kaiju interrupted. She didn't like the fact that these people were ignoring her.

"Please! Calm down!" Eleanor said with fear. Suddenly, Kaiju heard the ground shake as trees were being pushed out of the way.

"What the..." Kaiju started to back off, aiming her LMG at the grove of trees. From the grove came a militia Atlas titan, with a male militia pilot on top.

"M-Militia?" Kaiju questioned. What is going on?

"_*Sorry for the wait, Commander.*_" Sam said through her comms. The titan slowed to a stop before she disembarked from her cockpit, jumping down to the ground with ease. Luke did the same, landing on the grass and joining Sam as the two walked forward, next to the four witches on the ground.

"The trees were a bit of a problem. Sorry for the wait." Luke said, looking up to the wing commander in the air. The two pilots focused their attention on the new pilot before them. All the while, Kaiju contemplated on those two pilots. Militia? Here?

"Pilot, please put down your weapon." Sam said with an authoritative tone.

"Yes. No need for things to get problematic. Put down your LMG and we'll be happy to explain." Luke added. Kaiju stood in surprise at the male pilot, looking at him through her visor.

'_W-Wait... that voice..._' Kaiju thought. Memories began to surface into her mind. Memories from three years ago.

"L-Luke... is that you?" She questioned. Everyone stiffened in surprise at what the pilot said. Especially Luke. How did she know his name?

"H-How do you know my name?" Luke said. Something felt familiar. Very familiar. He wasn't sure if it was true. Could it be...?

The new pilot then took off her helmet. What came next surprised everybody. She looked like Hartmann, having somewhat longer, brown hair than her. Her eyes were a caramel color. Eyes that held surprise, sadness, concern, and joy at the same time. Luke's hands shook.

"E-Ellie?"

Luke took off his helmet so he can clearly see her. The witches saw Luke. He had shaggy, dark brown hair with caramel brown eyes. Eyes that shared the same look as his sister. Ellie dropped her weapon and helmet in shock, making a loud 'thud' on the ground. She stumbled one foot at a time, slowly approaching him.

"L-Luke... I...I-I..." Her eyes began to water with each slow step. Luke just continued to look at her, unable to react.

She then immediately ran to embrace her brother. After three long, painful years, Luke just held her embrace graciously, dropping his rifle and helmet onto the ground. He was beginning to tear up. He couldn't believe it. His sister was alive. A part of his family, alive in front of him.

"Oh my god... L-Luke..." Luke could see his sister, tears rolling down her cheeks. He too felt tears falling from his eyes as the two embraced. Ellie then just started to cry, wailing into the shoulder of her brother. Cries like how a little child would be after being reunited with a parent. Luke just held her as she began to sob into her shoulder, stroking her hair.

"E-Ellie... i-it's okay..." He cooed, trying to comfort his little sister amidst his tears. He just held her little sister closely, wishing the embrace will never end. After three long years, they were reunited.

Sam and the witches just watched the two hold each other. Sam took of her helmet as she warmly smiled at the two. It touched her heart.

The witches had a mix of reactions. Others were still speechless, looking at the two siblings with blank, surprised stares. Others just smiled, touched by the unexpected reunion. Oddly enough, Yoshika was the first to snap out of her trace upon the two, her eye catching something else.

"W-Wait, there's someone else!" She said. Everyone but the two reunited siblings caught onto the fuso witch's words. Yoshika descended down to the ground and hopped out of her striker quickly, running to a patch of grass. Sam immediately followed Yoshika quickly. She could see the figure of a male pilot laying in the grass, appearing to be unconscious. But as she got closer, Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

The pilot had a grey, faded blue color scheme to his uniform. His helmet was more clean in design. He had a checker-pattern design on his shemag. And a recognizable logo was worn on his shoulders. IMC.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Yoshika asked.

"Yoshika, that's an IMC pilot." Yoshika, along with the other witches, stood still from what Sam said. IMC. The ones that the Militia was at war with. The ones that brought so much pain to Luke. The ones that they heard terrible, unimaginable things that they did during the war.

Yoshika stood in front of the unconscious IMC pilot. She questioned it. Although the IMC were bad, was this person just as horrible? He was unconscious, and possibly hurt. She vowed to protect everyone. Even... this man, too?

Yoshika then continued to approach the IMC pilot. She knelt down to him and began the healing process, while Sam just stood behind her. Sam didn't want to help the enemy. The enemy that has done cruel things to her, Luke, and all of the Frontiers-people. But would she let a human being die right in front of these witches?

To Yoshika's surprise, Sam knelt down and assisted with helping the unconscious IMC pilot.

"Sam..."

"I hate to do it, but we're going to stabilize him..." Sam muttered, directing anger towards the enemy in front of her.

"Commander. Get ready in case he does anything funny." Sam ordered. Minna just nodded. These pilots were the ones at war with this man. Nonetheless, she would rather not let blood be spilled. She wasn't going to kill someone today, or any day.

* * *

><p>Parker saw his vision returning. From what he remembered earlier, he was falling from the sky after a bright flash of light. Then, everything went dark as he painfully felt the world hit him. His vision was blurry as he groggily groaned. He only made out the figure of a person that stood above him. The sounds around him echoed into his head.<p>

"He's awake!" He heard a young girl say. She sounded very young.

"Yoshika, move aside." He heard another female voice. This time, it was much older, and her tone sounded angry. Another blurry figure appeared in his sight that stood over him. He saw something raise up.

"W-Wait! Sam! Don't!" The young girl cried out.

Parker only remembered the outline of a boot slam into his helmet. The visor of his helmet hit his face, and once again he was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So... surprise surprise. Ellie's here too in the SW universe.<strong>

**In all honesty, I think people were getting to that conclusion. I'm just bad at making surprises, I guess. :P**

**But now the pilot siblings have been reunited. So touching... Yet, not only that... an IMC pilot is here too! How will this turn out for Parker? The Militia pilots? The witches?**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
